ACT II
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Vincent Is Sleeping.. Who is the one that is waking him up? And will a stranger make the difference to free him frm his Sins? Chaos? And Will A Certain Ninja make his life change 4ever? Notice: Back after One Year's Absence
1. Prologue

**The Great… I Mean GREAT! Prologue! **

It had been… 5 whole years since the defeat of Sephiroth and Vincent Valentine was currently asleep in his coffin, under the winding stairs of the secret compartment in the Nibelheim mansion. No one else beside AVALANCHE and Hojo knew the location of the secret stairway and there he laid, trying to lsoe himself in his own dreams. Deep inside, he still knew… that once he woke up… it will be the start of another nightmare.

But still… why did he woke up? That was Vincent's thought as he crouched on the Mansion's roof. The moonlight shined temporarily on him and anyone who was paying attention to him would have noticed his crimson colored eyes shining with torment. **No One would rest his eyes on a monster…** "Lucrecia?" it had not been the first time that she has entered his thoughts and he sighed inwardly, **Why… Lucrecia… I love you… I know that… but why must the mere thought of you… bring such grief to me?** Vincent didn't move, but he cocked his head to one side as his keen senses picked up something moving near to the mansion.

Leaping from the roof, he confronted the intruder. As he neared the small figure in front of him, he caught the familiar tell-tale scent of a person he thought he would never see again. **This… It cannot be…** The intruder suddenly spun around and uttered a single word, 'Vinnie?' Blinking in surprise he took a step back. "Yuffie?"


	2. A Stranger or isit?

"Yuffie… what are you doing here?"

'Looking for you?' she replied innocently.

"Yuffie…" Vincent calmly replied as he watched her fidget uncomfortably under his gaze.

'Aww Vinnie… aren't you glad to see me?'

"You're avoiding the question Yuffie…" evenly Vincent again retorted back.

'Right…' Yuffie looked down to her shoes, Vincent with amusement noticed the pale yellow shoes she wore as a Ninja when she was traveling with AVALANCHE.

"Yuffie…" unwillingly Vincent stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her, trying to calm her down.

'Vincent!' as Yuffie grabbed him in a hug, Vincent's eyes widened in shock but just as quickly softened as he saw the tears that were imminent in her eyes. **Chaos? This…** -Valentine… She's crying…- **And?** -You block of wood! Comfort her!- Vincent ran his hand, his human hand through her curls.

"Yuffie…it's alright…" unable to think of anything else, Vincent gave her a small hug and waited for the sobbing sounds to subside before letting her go. 'Vincent… I… can I… stay with you? Just for a while?' "Of course you can… Yuffie… come… let's go…" pulling Yuffie into his cloak, Vincent stoically and slowly led her back to the mansion. **Why… Why Am I letting her come? She… wants to live with a Monster?** Vincent paused for a while, gathering his thoughts before he continued on his way. Closing his eyes, he waited for inevitable barrage of questions that is bound to come. "Yuffie?" looking down at her, he found out why Yuffie has remained quiet for so long : She has fallen asleep, wrapped round his lithe arms, Yuffie Kisagari slept peacefully. **Such Innocence… **gently Vincent lifted her and carried her, carefully into the mansion. The load he carried was as it was the most precious thing in the world. "Rest Well… Young Shinobi…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY HEY! ) I'm trying moi's best again! Hope that it kinda intrigue you bout this Fic… obviously it is a Yuffentine fic! Yea sue me… Yuffie and Vincent Belong to SQ Enix! NOT ME! NOW NO1 CAN SUE ME! HAH! Oh well.. ACT 1 is goin through a big big revamp… So bear with me… Reviews will be greatly appreciated.. No worries.. I won't Spam you or anything! Haha…


	3. In His Arms?

"Huh!" Yuffie woke up finding herself in a strange room. **Where Am I?** As she gazed around the dimly lighted room, the events of last night came flooding into her mind. **Vincent? He couldn't have… could he?** 'Are you awake Yuffie?' a deep voice called in front of her and in her shock she tumbled out of the bed. "Yikes! Vincent?" she turned towards the direction of the voice. A pair of red eyes stared right back at her, clad in his crimson cloak as always, Vincent stepped out of the shadows silently. **Gawd… He looks so handsome…** Without realizing it

Yuffie had flushed bright red as she stared, mesmerized by the sight.

**What is she staring at?** Vincent wondered as he fixated his unblinking gaze at Yuffie. She looked the same as always except her slightly longer hair. She wore exactly the same stuff, down to her oversized arm-guard she was still the same. Yuffie Kisagari, the energetic and sometimes annoying ninja had remained unchanged even in the five years. **Such spirit… **noticing her flushed cheeks he raised his eyebrows slightly and was rewarded with Yuffie covering her face and jumping back into bed.

**Bad Yuffie! Bad Yuffie!** Mentally Yuffie scolded herself as she sat, albeit a little upset at what had happened. Vincent was exactly the how he was five years back, she remembered the last hug she had given him before he left and it just so happened that Tifa happened to take a photo of that moment. It had taken Yuffie days and weeks of bribing of Tifa before she could finally get her hands on that photo. That photo was Yuffie and AVALANCHE's first, last and only picture of their silent friend as he seemed to disappear without a trace. Yuffie had kept the photo in a special pouch that hung from her belt and she, never, ever left it. Partly Yuffie was overjoyed that Vincent in the photo had even smiled a little as she hugged him. Seeing him again was a dream come true for Yuffie and now… she had just messed it up. **Typically for me… I hate myself…** Now Yuffie glanced furtively at Vincent as he silently walked closer, making no comments whatsoever for which Yuffie was eternally grateful. "Where am I?" Yuffie finally found her tongue and she asked quizzically at him, but not before your vision suddenly spinning and her knees buckling. **What's wrong with me?**

Vincent Valentine, he had fought with the greatest threat of the World, Sephiroth and never even batted a eyelid. But when Yuffie suddenly collapsed in front of him, a feeling akin to fear took hold of him and he dashed forward just in time to catch her before she hit the fall. 'Are you alright?' very concerned and somewhat terrified, Vincent brushed back Yuffie's hair and gently placed her back onto bed. **Yuffie… what has become of you?**

'Are you alright?' when Yuffie heard that line, the first impulse by her was to kick him, hard in the place where the sun don't shine. **You think I'm alright?** But Yuffie didn't, why? Because she could hear the concern imbedded in his voice, it sounded weird coming from someone like Vincent. But it somehow soothed Yuffie and she could feel some of the dizziness wear off. The 2nd reason was that Yuffie was too weak, she could barely move her head, much less her leg. Plus… her mind was helping her at all –… Enjoying yourself in Vincent's arms aren't you…- **SHUT UP MIND! **Yuffie gave a small groan and managed to shake her head a little as Vincent peered over her protectively. 'I guess not…' Vincent dryly replied but his eyes still spoke out his concern. As Vincent got up, Yuffie tried to call out to him, to tell him not to leave her. But Vincent returned a moment later and covered her with a blanket. 'Shh… Don't try to talk…' with Vincent's eyes Trained on her, Yuffie drifted slowly off to sleep once again.

Yea.. to clearify once again…

Words In Bold form is thoughts…

Words with - - Is also thoughts, mostly frm Chaos

That's mostly it.. Oh yea…

-Rikku- Wrath-kun Don't Own Vincent or Cousin Yuffie at all! He's just adapting a plot based on them!

-Wrath- Thx Rikku!


	4. The Stranger

. Author's Note : Yea… this is gonna be an Own Chatacter chappie.. but bear with me… Coz it'll have a profound impact to the story.. Yea… tryin to get a chappie a day… but we'll see…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stench of burning floated around a person, causing him to choke a little. A crusader, who was covered in a silvery cloak silently surveyed the entire surroundings for any sign of life. **What happened here…** The situation seemed hopeless as he kept seeing charred bodies and destroyed houses all around the area. "They have done a good job…" as he rummaged through the rubble, in search of any survivors, he heard a small cry. A desperate plea for help, followed by a shrill shriek that reverberated through the area. **What in the world… **following the sound of the voice he stumbled across a domed building that wasn't destroyed yet. A myriad of forms gathered around there, with obvious intent written on their faces.

Rage flowed freely as he confronted the forms. "Atrocious Beast… Now you shall pay…" a dangerous light shone from his eyes as he leaped up into the sky. Coils of lightning gathered around his right fist and he slammed right into them directly with the momentum he gathered. "Lightning Flash!" countless streaks of lighting coursed right through them as his fist connected. The sheer intensity of the blow vaporized a third of them, the other forms, thou taken aback was not about to cow them by him. The rest of them piled straight on top of him, trying to overcome him with pure numbers.

But as they sank gnashing teeth into his arm, legs and shoulder. It did not penetrate at all, all they felt was their teeth shattering as the hit something hard. 'Rawr?' screaming in both rage and fury, they tore apart the crusader's cloak. He did not make any move to stop them, in fact his face remained impassive as all around him, monsters sank various teeth and claws into him. Even after taking so many claw attacks, biting moves, he never flinched, not even move as more and more monsters piled on top of him, totally covering him from view. The body of Fiends never ceased their attacks against him, never left him alone. It was as thou he had incurred the wrath of the entire race merely by killing a couple of them so easily.

'Lightning Flash…' the entire mob of monsters suddenly ceased to exist, a mini thunderstorm erupted from the middle of them. Countless blows connected directly to them and they faltered from the blows. Even as some of them were knocked back and paralyzed from the attack, others were simply vaporized on the spot. The 'lucky' few that survived the onslaught of power are now in the mercy of the man in front of them. With his cloak gone, his visage is finally revealed. His long silvery hair covered half his face, but his eyes were emotionless, as thou killing them was an everyday affair. Wearing a glittering suit of armor, he raised his right fist slowly and the Fiends, shivered involuntarily as they sensed the sheer power of that man. 'Lightning Rift…' in one fluid moment he flicked his wrist and in response, lightning intensified around him and then convalesced to form a Lightning Dragon before slamming straight at them. The fiends barely had time to shriek out their last words before they were all reduced to nothingness by the attack.

"When will this all end?" he remarked to himself before turning away to leave. 'No! KEEP AWAY!' a woman's shriek caught him by surprise and he instantly turned back. There in front of him, right at the spot where all the fiends had gathered was a young lady. Her clothes were torn and she wore a face of outmost terror. **… She survived? Incredible…** as he stepped closer the lady scooted back just as quickly. "Miss… I'm not the enemy… I'm here to help…" instead of consoling her, it only encouraged her to be even more terrified. (Gee… I wonder why…) 'Who are you? What do you want with me? Keep away!' Sighing he countered by going down to one knee, the move so surprised her that she just stared at him like he has gone crazy. "Lady… You can call me… Shadow… I'm sorry… I arrived too late…I'm sorry…" 'What good will that do!' the lady buried her hands inside her palm before continuing 'It was a slaughter… we couldn't do anything…everyone is gone…' "No… you still remain…' she looked up at him, tears still flowing freely in her emerald green eyes. 'You'll… will you protect me? Promise me…' "Yes… I'll protect you… I promise…" she smiled at Shadow 1 last time before fainting and collapsing in his arms. **Poor Child… To lose your parents at such a young age…** wrapping his cloak around her, he grimaced when he saw how tattered it was. "Beast…They ruined my cloak…" silently he carried her and strode directly towards Nibelhiem. As he walked her small frame snuggled closer towards him, gingerly Shadow touched her hand. It was freezing, without thinking he pulled her closer to him trying to make her feel more comfortable. **She… feels so warm… No…What am I thinking!**

AC: Yea.. it sux.. sue me.. SQ OWNS EVERYTHING!

Cept Shadow.. Btw.. that's not his full name.. Hint Hint.. haha.. Yea.. Thx for my 1 reviewer! ) –throws candy- Me needink more time to plan.. so mayb I repost this 1.. I dunno… Longest 1 I ever wrote.. Okies.. till tomorrow.. I hope…


	5. Memories and An Incident

Author's Note : Yea.. Thanks for supporting the fic.. urja shanan and Hot Mage Aeris.. -sniff- and of coz my buddy FreeCorpKnight. Thank you all.. Yea.. I'll try to allow Anonymous Readers to review… If I can figure out that is… OMG… my hands are shivering… Yuffie… You'll haf to take over… Today's chappie I about Vincent and Yuffie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Vincent watched the frial young ninja in front of him, he wondered in his mind what she had been through for the past 5 years. He remembered all of the battles the 2 of them had gone through together. That was due to Cloud and Tifa always pairing them up together. Vincent would never forget the time he and Yuffie had spent on the Mt Corel Train ride.

-FlashBack-

'Vinnie! We're gonna die!'

"…Cid… I thought you knew how to drive this thing…"

'A#… That's the point… I THOUGHT I knew… Why the hell did they built so much F# levers here!'

… **It'll be quick now… But Yuffie… She doesn't deserve to die so young…**

"Yuffie…" he inched closer to the shivering ninja and held her hands. "…Are you… Prepared?" 'Vincent… Tell me first… Before we…' Yuffie took a big gulp before continuing. '… Did we make a difference? Did I make Wutai proud?' Vincent nodded before pulling Yuffie close to him. "Yes… you made Wutai proud… you made a difference… If it is of any condolence… it is you that made the past few weeks more… joyous for me…" 'Vincent…' **She looks… beautiful… why didn't I see it before?** Yuffie clung tightly to him even as Cid tried again, desperately trying to stop the train. 'I guess this is it Vincent… I just want to ask you this… before we…' He peered down to her stormy eyes and smiled, just a small smile but a smile nonetheless. "Then ask…" 'If… just if… I had… this tiny… liking for you… would you accept me and take me out?' Vincent's heart stopped for a while before it resumed beating, **She wants to go out with a monster?** "Yuffie… Yes… I would take you out… maybe I'll even love you…" Yuffie, hearing that brightened up, 'Thanks Vinnie… I guess I can die happy now…' 'A#! BRAT! VAMP! BRACE YOURSELF!' Vincent in reflex flung himself in front of Yuffie in a bid to at least soften the impact for her. A resounding crash signaled the end and he closed his eyes. **Lucrecia.. I'll be joining you soon…**

"What!" the next thing Vincent saw was Cid staring at you with a smile on his face. **I do not like his smile…** 'Well well… Our Vamp is growing up…' "What Happened?" 'I'll tell you later… get the brat up first.' **What?** He looked down and saw Yuffie, still knocked out clinging to him. "Oh st…." he silently cursed while prodding Yuffie. 'GAWD! Dun kill me! I just stole that last cake that's all! AHHH!' "Yuffie… get up you're alive…" 'Huh? Vincent? You too?' rolling his eyes Vincent pulled Yuffie up. "We are alive… in Corel…" Yuffie opened her mouth but just as quickly clamped it shut, face turning red. "Yuffie?" then he realized that Yuffie was sitting on his lap and that her face was inches from his chest. **What have I done to deserve this!** Involuntarily he blushed and Yuffie seeing that blushed even more. –Valentine.. I never thought I'll see you blush again- **Chaos… this thing never happened** 'SNAP!' 'Well… lookie here… The brat hanging on to the ninja… this'll be fun to give it to Tifa…' Yuffie then jumped out of Vincent's lap and immediately chased after Cid, who was holding a camera. 'YOU WISHED YOU'VE DIED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!'

-End of Flashback-

Yuffie moaned and that brought Vincent out of his thoughts. "Great God… what have you gotten yourself into Yuffie…" Vincent whispered softly as he examined her arm, various cuts and bruises was evident on her pale skin. Hesitantly he placed his hand on Yuffie's forehead and found it to be burning. **This Could be bad…** thinking quickly Vincent got a basin of water and a cloth before he dabbed the cool liquid on her forehead. –Valentine… Why are you so worried about the girl…- **She's my former comrade Chaos…** -Then why are you still so worked up?- Vincent pondered on the question for a while. Chaos was right… why had he been so concerned bout Yuffie… sure she was your former comrade… but even so… why is he so uneasy whenever she looked at him. **Yuffie… she is like Lucrecia? No… that is impossible…** but she was the only one that had stayed with him after each transformation. **I do not have time for this…** frustrated Vincent pulled out his Cure material and repeatedly used Cure on Yuffie till her wounds started to fade.

Even late in the night, Vincent never left Yuffie, vigilantly he constantly changed the older cloth with a fresh one. Despite all his efforts, Yuffie's fever never got better and unwillingly he fell asleep right by her bed.

This is pure weirdness… Well.. another one up.. Sorry if all of it is sooo short… I have writers block round here… so forgive me… maybe I'll make it up by posting another Chapter?

Oh yea…

-Yuffie- Wrath Dun own any1 of the characters, or places or weapons.

They belong to SQ… Cept Shadow and the plot…

-Wrath- Thanks Yuffie…

Btw: I enabled the Anonymous readers to preview.. sorry for the inconvenience caused…

-bows head-


	6. NightMare are scary

Yea.. I said I'll post another 1.. But it'll be short too… Me Chappie never exceeds 1000… Depressed… Oh well.. enjoy I guess… . 

Note: Yuffie's Dreaming!

Yuffie was walking, walking in a dark forest that never seemed to end. "Cloud? Tifa? Red? Where are you guys?" her call echoed unanswered around her and by the minute the darkness seemed to press even closer to her. **They can't have gone without me right?** Searching a little more frantically she called again. "Barret? Cid? Cait? This is not funny! Come out!" **This is freaky… they can't all be gone right?** Doubts started growing in her mind and her voice sounded small and insignificant compared to the forest around her. Following a narrow trail Yuffie tried again. "Vincent? Vinnie? You there?"

No Reply, By now Yuffie was getting really freaked out. Her mind showed pictures of all of her friends, happy moments together like the picture taken in the Golden Saucer and a picture of Aerith and Yuffie in front of the Buggy. "Guys? Come out!" Suddenly Yuffie saw a bush that was shaking, a little too weirdly. "Is that you Red?" creeping near the shaking bush, her mind mentally formed the image of the Great Fire Beast laughing at her. **We'll show who is better you mutt!** "I've got you Red!" screaming out loud she half- expected Red XII to jump out of the bushes. But instead of that a grinning demon calmly stepped out of the bushes. Bearing a slight resemblance to Chaos, it gnashed it's fangs and charged straight at Yuffie. "WAAA!"

Screaming wildly Yuffie barely scrabbled away from it's outstretched claws. "This isn't real! I can take care of it! It's a piece of Cake for the Greatest Ninja Yuffie!" while running Yuffie reached behind her to notice that… SHE LOST HER CRYSTAL CROSS! **Great.. just great… Now of all times…** Looking back, she saw that the Demon was gaining up on her. "Eep! Take a break won't cha?" Reaching in her bag, Yuffie's eyes widened as she touched something that felt like a Grenade. "Eat this!" Yuffie skidded to a stop and taking good aim threw it directly into the path of the Demon. **That's got to do it!** Yuffie never waited for the smoke to clear before launching into her victory dance. "Dum dah Dum!" 'RAWR!' **What! Oh crap!** The demon apparently had survived and it was now severely pissed off. "JUST DIE DAMNIT!" she screamed at it but it only made the Demon madder, it took a deep breath and breathe out a stream of noxious fumes at her. "You need a breath mint mister!" dodging the attack Yuffie climbed up a tree with her superior Ninja skills and again, fished inside her bag for something else. "C'mon… Fire… Ice… Enemyskill.. Even Chocobuckle sounded good now…" even after emptying her whole bag, there was nothing. "No materia.. Not even one… not even a Heal Materia…" Below her the Demon was staring up at her with extreme pissed off eyes. It roared once before placing it's claws on the trunk of the tree, after that it just needed… a small push.

"OWIE!" rubbing her head, Yuffie looked up nervously to see what she had feared. The Demon was almost upon her. **Oh No…** Looking back at the fallen tree, she saw only the branches, leaves and flowers before… a long long drop down. "A cliff… you planned this haven't you?" The Demon nodded it's head and she sighed, "I should have guessed… I WAS next… bye Guys…" The vision of her friends once again appeared as the Demon walked closer and closer. **Help ME!** Yuffie focused her plea on the very last visage that appeared, Vincent Valentine. Yuffie closed her eyes and covered her ears when the Demon's shadow covered her, **Vincent…I'm sorry… I never got to say what I wanted to say…**

Half a minute later

"This is weird…" cautiously Yuffie pried opened her eyes just a crack and she saw something that caused her to give a loud gasp. "Vincent?" it was Vincent, dressed in his crimson cloak he holstered back Peacemaker and stared back at her. Next to him laid the Demon in a pool of blood, it looked as thou Vincent had sniped it and killed it with a single Headshot. 'Yuffie are you alright?' 'yea… thanks Vincent… I thought I was done for!' as he was about to reply the ground beneath her started to crack and stumble. 'Yuffie!' Vincent turned his crimson eyes at Yuffie and reached for her the same instant it gave way. The very last thing she saw before plunging down into the darkness was his crimson eyes and his unspoken anguish in it.

YEA! I did it! –victory dance- Well.. this is interesting… Review pls.. flames will still be considered… I guess.. haha.. Will try and update.. no pomises… me getting scolding at the moment.. haiz…

-Rikku- Wrathie dun own Yuffie or Vincent… But he does own the plot… that gotta count for something don't it?


	7. Kicks' Aren't Only Tifa's Move

Okay.. This is Freaky… Nvm… Oh yea… Thank for the Review Knight.. Appreciate it… Yea.. Posting again for the 3rd or 4th consecutive day.. Can't remember.. goin to become a daily mantra or something… well.. on with the Fic

PS: With Vincent Now…

'No… Get AWAY FROM ME!' Yuffie's leg kicked out and just happened to connect squarely with Vincent's chin and he fell out of his chair in shock. **What in the world happened? **Vincent looked up at Yuffie and putting 2 and 2 together, to make 4… He pull himself up and manage to take the chair with him before firmly gripping Yuffie's wrist. "Yuffie? Yuffie! You're having a nightmare… Get up!" The ninja never woke up, only kicked out again and Vincent barely got out of the way. **How does she get such strength?** But her small moans and constant squirming left Vincent no options but to grab her by the side and try to wake her by shaking her gently. "Come Yuffie… Just open your eyes… it's just a dream…" Vincent tried everything, from dabbing her face with icy cold water, to shaking her more vigorously even as to tickle her, but still she didn't wake up. **…Chaos… is this some kind of Magic Induced sleep?** –Could be…-

Vincent sighed deeply and proceed with rubbing his sore chin. "…I was trying to help…" a little ticked off, he tried again by dabbing hot water now on her face. **A good kick… no wonder she can defeat Sephiroth…** Vincent again remembered the say when all Hell Broke lose as AVALANCHE met Sephiroth.

Flashback(Yes… Vincent has a lot of Flashbacks)

'Vincent! Check your aim!' Red growled as Vincent's shot went wide and almost hit Cid on the shoulder. 'A$#ing Vamp! You trying to kill me or something?' "I apologize… He Is just too fast…" 'Never thought I'll hear you say that Vincent…' Red laughed as he again leaped in to bit Sephiroth on the shoulder. "Indeed…" Nodding he took a quick shot of Sephiroth's flank as he flung Red back almost casually. 'Yuffie! He's strong! Be careful!' "I know you mutt! Watch this! DOOM OF THE LIVING!" Vincent's eyes widened as Yuffie released her limit and struck Sephiroth precisely and quickly. Moves too fast and graceful to be registered by even your eyes struck Sephiroth and the even the great general faltered after Yuffie scoring 15 consecutive hits on him. 'Hiya! Take that you evil looking Freak!' Yuffie leaped up at Sephiroth's head and planted him a good solid kick in the kisser. Sephiroth's body was knocked back as thou he was hit by a truck and he crashed straight down into the crater, making everyone look at Yuffie in admiration. 'How did you do that brat!' 'Yuffie! You gotta teach me that kick!' 'You did well Yuffie…' 'The Brat had some use after all…' 'Good Job Yuffie! Now let's go team!' **Very Impressive Young Shinobi… **Although Vincent never showed it, he was in his heart very very impressed by the way Yuffie controlled herself in that last limit. It was of course not just a battle for the planet. If they screwed up they may die and even the Great Phoenix cannot bring them back. Yet Yuffie managed to pull off such a awesome move in the face of the Greatest Threat in the planet and knocked him out in 1 hit. **You have… indeed made Wutai proud… Yuffie Kisagari…**

End

(Note: I like Doom of the Living Better than All creation… Sure it's her Ultimate Limit… but 1 99999 for so much damage to Yuffie isn't worth squat…I'll rather prefer Doom… if u pump her right It'll deal more than All Creation in the long Run)

**Chaos…** -Valentine… What is it?- Vincent sighed as he again rubbed his chin, which for some reason Yuffie kept scoring a critical hit. **I need your help…** -Why… I never thought I'll see the day you would ask me to help you… and for such a person… what has come of you Valentine?- **Never mind that… Help Yuffie** –Sure… it'll be my pleasure to help…- Vincent swore that he heard Chaos snicker as he took over his body, his eyes turned red and his entire frame grew a tad bigger and muscular. **If you dare do anything to Yuffie…** Vincent warned Chaos even as he watched Chao's every move from the back of his own mind. –I won't harm that girl… not that way anyway…- and this time Vincent could hear the snicker very clearly. **What are you doing Chaos?** Vincent tried to win over Chaos even as Chaos placed his, no Vincent's hand on Yuffie's shoulder and pulled her closer. **What are you trying to accomplish!** Before Vincent could win back his control, Chaos/Vincent had kissed Yuffie on her lips, Vincent in the first contact forgot every single thing on his mind. Lucrecia, his sins all vanished the instant he felt Yuffie's lip meet his. A warm feeling started in his chest and spread all around him, making his emotions all mixed up inside. The next moment he remembered where he was and what he was doing and he pulled away from her. **CHAOS! YOU….** –C'mon Valentine… You knew you wanted to do that… Anyhow… She's waking up Now…- **DEMON! We'll talk about this later!** Face red, Vincent looked away and mumbled to himself. "I do not deserve to take away her innocence… although… that felt…" **Good? Intense? Like you want to do it again?** Chaos chuckled as he tried to tempt Vincent to kissing Yuffie again. **SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE TRICKED BY YOU AGAIN VILE…FORM! **–Keep it down… she's waking up…- Vincent looked back and indeed, Yuffie was sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes. Looking closer he could see that Yuffie was blushing madly and was looking at him, a bit shyly. **Oh god… what have I done? This is all your fault Chaos…**

Yee ha! I'm done! Yea.. Isn't this a kawaii scene? ) Review please… or if u juz wanna make yr opinion on how Chaos shld really say… feel free to send me a message! ) Maybe I'll include your idea of what Chaos shld really be like in there…

(Hint: Chaos pays a GREAT role in this fic)

Till Tomorrow! ) bbyez Guys


	8. Falling and Falling

Hey Harlow.. I'm getting pretty damn Frustrated with FFVII now… Replaying it and I got stuck at the part when I'm supposed to Race Chocobos… My com kept saying error when I needed to race… Damn.. I've already seen the Cut scene with Dyne like 4 times.. Grr…

I'll stop now and on with the Fic…

PS: Yuffie's Dreaming again…

Falling in the darkness took a long time, a very long time. So long that in fact, Yuffie was getting bored of falling. "HEY! If you wanna make me DIE! THEN HURRY UP!" she screamed to God or Leviathan or Odin that could hear her. Almost in response the darkness receded and Yuffie felt herself slowing down. "Huh? Does that mean I'm alive? Or did I piss Leviathan off…" Glad to touch solid ground again, Yuffie saw a trail in front of her and shrugging decided to follow it. **Seems like it won't kill me… yet**

As she reached the end of the trail Yuffie saw something, a caped man carrying a young lady walking towards her. "Heyyy! Can you hear me!" Yuffie waved and shouted at the figure, but he didn't respond. In fact, it seemed that Yuffie was not there at all. He never paid attention to her but only looked at the lady in his arm. **Great… First I have to deal with Vinnie, now I have to deal with another guy that needs a hearing aid.** "HEYY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Again nothing… Yuffie now was getting fed up again. **I got chased by a demon, lost my friends, felled down a goodness know how deep cliff and Now I have a person that won't reply me… What have I done to deserve this Leviathan? **She ran right directly in front of him and waved her arms, trying to get his attention. "Anyone home?" To Yuffie's shock he simply walked through her, like a ghost. "WHAT!" Yuffie gingerly touched her self, **I Feel solid… **then she reached out to grab the guys shoulder, her hand went through him. "EEK!" Freaking out Yuffie screamed her lungs out. "NOOO! I CAN'T DIE NOW!" As she started crying, she didn't notice the figure pausing and looking back. '…What?'

"Gawd… it's so unfair…" sobbing Yuffie pulled herself up and tried to dried her own tears. "Now that I'm dead… I gotta be dead… Only ghost can do this… I may even see Mum… and Aeris…Yea… that's going to be fun…" smiling a little Yuffie tried again, just for fun to walk through a tree. **Heck… might as well enjoy it…** What she didn't expect was her knocking her head onto it. "Hey What the! I thought I was… WHOA!" before Yuffie could finish procrastinating the ground below her opened up again and Yuffie screaming, fell down it. "I'm SICK OF FALLING DAMNIT!"

A little while later…. (I'm tired of falling too…)

Yuffie was pouting, that was a result of her falling for well… very long… and the fact that she had a big lump on her head. **If I can get my hands on the God that planned this…** After what seemed like eternity Yuffie felt herself slowing down for the 2nd time. "Now what?" in front of her, what was originally pitch black darkness was filled with light. Forces started to gather under Yuffie and she slowly rose up to meet the light. Her vision blurred as she vaguely felt something pressed against her lips. Indescribable warmth spread from her heart to the rest of her frail body. It thrilled and calmed her at the same time and Yuffie was so caught up in the moment that when the figure pulled away she almost cried. **can't make out who is was… but…** Shaking her head to clear the hazy mess she saw Vincent sitting beside her bed. Eyes widening she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "Vincent? Did you…." Yuffie blushed deeply while looking at him. Vincent paled a little but when he replied there was a slight pink colour on his cheeks. **He's blushing? **All thoughts of the demon was completely driven away from Yuffie's mind as she stared at Vincent. 'Yuffie… I apologize… Chaos he… I do not know what came over me.' Yuffie thought Vincent was cute when he was embarrassed like that. **He's soo cute and handsome… I wonder if he remembered what I told him at the Train ride then… Pity he's still hung over Lucrecia…** "Oh Vincent…" She tried to hide the awkwardness but Vincent looked more and more embarrassed by the minute.

Vincent was totally lost for words, it was bad enough that he had kissed Yuffie but now he was feeling something else deep in him. –C'mon Valentine… You know you want to…- **Quiet Demon!** With Chaos bugging him, Vincent tried to hide the blush in his cheeks or at least to turn away, but his body simply won't move. **Now Vincent… just stay calm…** Vincent never replied Yuffie but as minutes past with nothing said, Vincent was getting jumpy. It wasn't the kiss that bother Vincent, not Chaos as well, but the look that Yuffie was giving him as she stared at him from her bed. 'So Vincent… By the way you were…erm… scratch that word…' Yuffie shook her head and continued anyway. 'You were trying to remake the scene in 'Sleeping Beauty' right? The part where the prince kissed the princess to wake her up? Well… you got the princess part right… But you're no Prince! And… I wasn't sleeping forever yar know!' A laugh escaped his lips as Yuffie finished. Vincent was grateful for Yuffie's attempt to hide the awkwardness. "I'll try to remember next time Yuffie…" Noticing that Yuffie was again staring at you, only this time with her mouth open, he raised his eyebrows quizzically. 'Oh… it's nothing… Just that I've never heard you laugh before…and did you make a joke? It could've been better but still… did you?' "Apparently…" 'Oh wow… I'm so proud of you!' "Must have been your bad influence…" 'Right! HEY! VINNIE!' But Yuffie laughed immediately after that. 'Twice in a row! You're good Vincent!' Shaking his head a little Vincent motioned for Yuffie to follow. "You're alright now… I can see that… Come… you must be hungry…" 'Yay! You sure know me well Vinnie! I'm famished!'

YEA! 999 words chappie….Perfect! I love myself… Oh well… Review please people!

Neko-Yuff16 : Yea.. It is pretty Funny! P Picture this… Vincent… The guy who never smiled… Blushing away like that… gotta be funny… P

Thx to all who reviewed! –Throws Candy- Me just got new supply! Wan Lollipop?

-Rikku- me wan!

-Wrath- Here you go! –hands Rikku Lollipop-

-Rikku- Thanks! Wrathie dun down Yuffie or Vinnie or Whatever's in Nibelheim. Only the plot! Or until I bribe Square to give it to her… hehe


	9. Reeve's a Nice guy

Hey… Thx for all the Nice reviews! –Throws Candy- ) Yea… but It's like… I got a camp tomorrow… I really don't wanna go… But I haf too… It's gonna last for 3 days I think… and I haven't packed… So I won't be updating for 3 days… But to make up for it… I'm gonna post at least 3 chappies today )

AC: This is gonna get Confusing… Okeis…. The first part is bout Shadow…

"You are certain?" 'Yes… she is suffering from some kind of shock-induced trauma. It will take some time for her to wake up.' Shadow nodded briefly before he bowed and politly showed the doctor the door. 'Oh… by the way… let her rest often… with a body that weak… I don't think she's up to any kind of traveling.' The doctor smiled briefly at Shadow before exiting the door. Looking down at the sleeping form on the bed, Shadow sighed a little and decided to pay a long overdue visit to an old friend. "Rest well…" he called softly as he too left the room to pick up something. **Just hang on there… You'll be fine… Do not worry…**

AC: Yea… Now is Yuffs and Vinnie!

Yuffie watched as Vincent started preparing dinner, her stomach rumbled, indicating it's approval. **I can\t believe I slept the whole day…** involuntarily Yuffie's thought again of Vincent and the brief kiss the 2 of them shared. **Gawd… where did that come from?** Her face flushing she quickly turned away from Vincent and decided to set the table instead. "Hey Vincent…. Would you like some tea? I mean I wanted to make some and…" Vincent turned around and nodded, on his face was something that Yuffie could swear was the beginning of a smile. 'Please do…' "Alright!" Yuffie quickly pulled out a couple of mugs from the cupboard and frowned when she saw them. **Hey! Isn't this a picture of AVALANCE? Vinnie must have brought the franchise or something…** As she prepared to place the tea leaves in the mug, Vincent grabbed her wrist and shook his head at her. 'Don't use the mugs… Use the bowls.' And with a slight flourish, he pulled out no one, but two beautifully crafted tea bowls from the cupboard. "Oh Vincent! Those are… Wutainese crafted right?" Vincent nodded and went back to his chores.

The scent of Jasmine tea wafted across the entire room and reached Vincent Valentine even as he carefully placed back all the utensils. **Seems Yuffie is done…** Looking back at her, Vincent noted the way that she carefully poured the steaming water into the bowl. "Vincent? It's ready. Come over while it's hot." **She sure likes her tea…** 'Alright… I've just finished as well.' He curtly replied as he walked over to Yuffie and politely pulled aside a chair and invited her to sit down. "Thank… Thank you Vincent" the only time Yuffie had remembered someone doing that to her was about 10 years ago and the guy had only wanted to impress her father, Godo. Yuffie wrung her arms a little before she started sipping her tea a little hesitantly as Vincent carried a big tray over. 'Dinner Yuffie…' Vincent spoke with a monotone voice as he pushed the bowl towards her. "Oh Vincent!" it was the 2nd time that day that Vincent had surprised Yuffie Kisagari… maybe the 3rd if you counted that kiss.(Yea I'm evil… P) "This… Is this really?" 'yes Yuffie… I remembered once that you enjoyed eating the Wutainian noodles… so here they are… I thought you would like to try mine…' Vincent finished a bit unsure as he looked up at Yuffie. "Oh Vincent! You're my most favourite person in the world right now! Of course I'll try your cooking!" Yuffie jumped up and gave Vincent a big hug before popping back into her seat and digging in enthusiastically. As she did so, she finally realized how famished she wass and eagerly took a 2nd helping. 'Hungry?' Vincent inquired with a trace of amusement in his voice as he looked at her with a small smile. **Oh gawd… I can't get used to Vincent smiling!** Yuffie nodded and finished way more quickly then him, "That was really delicious Vincent! I didn't know you were such a good cook!" 'Hmm…. I never really liked cooking… especially if people bug me to cook for them…' "Aww… C'mon Vincent! It's not that bad… anyway… it'll only be me who will bug you to cook for me!" Yuffie flashed a cheeky smile at Vincent and even he was compelled to smile as he stared at her. 'I shudder to think…' "Vincent!" but Yuffie laughed merrily as Vincent sighed while shaking his head. Yuffie watched as Vincent continued to poke uninterested at his bowl of noodles. "If you not eating… can I have it?" Vincent looked up at her surprised, and Yuffie could almost see Vincent's mind shouting: Are you serious? "On 2nd thoughts… maybe not…" '… Yuffie… why are you here? Have you gotten into some trouble?' Yuffie fell silent immediately and Vincent knew he picked the wrong topic. 'Yuffie… if you do not wish to talk about it…' "No Vincent… it might be better to talk bout it now… just promise you wouldn't fall asleep okay?" Yuffie gave Vincent a smile before taking a deep breath and started her story.

"Okay… It started when I was happily training again at the Sunken Gelinka… you know? The damn plane that sunk? Yea… and I got another Hades materia there! No… that's not the main point… When I was about to leave the damn plane… a Weapon came cruising by… seemed to be after me." 'A Weapon? I thought Cloud killed that thing…' "Yea… me too… but apparently not and it busted up the submarine… When I woke up I was back at Wutai…" Vincent raised his eyebrows at this, and he looked as thou he was about to say something. But on 2nd thoughts he relented and allowed Yuffie to continue her story. "Yea… To cut the veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Long story short… Godo was getting pretty freaked out over me. Yar know… I've never went home for like 4 years since Meteor… and there were rumors going around that someone from AVALANCHE was missing and all that… so Godo was thinking that I was dead." 'Apparently you aren't Yuffie… and what happened after that?' "I'm getting to that!" Yuffie waved her arms impatiently and glared at Vincent slightly. "Well… He kinda thought I WAS dead… being sprawled out on the beach like that… and the first thing he said was… Wait… it's no fun I to say it. You guess Vincent." '… Erm… You're alive?' Yuffie shook her head, and gave Vincent a small smile. "If that was it… I'll be really happy… No… He said that I was in Big trouble and that I was going to get Married… right away. That idiot…" 'What!' Vincent raised his voice just a little but Yuffie could see that Vincent was controlling his anger, only letting a part of it flow out. "Yea… But If there is anyone I must thank… it was Reeve." 'Reeve?' "Yea… Reeve… he got me outta that fix… He heard bout it and volunteered to marry me… and then he got Cait to Bust me out of there. He's a nice guy… really." 'I never said the wasn't…' "Now Vincent… I do not want to hear you say anything bad bout Reeve. Not EVEN one single comment, alright?" Vincent gave Yuffie a look that seemed to cut right through her soul. 'Or else what?' Yuffie grinned, completely ignoring Vincent's death glare. "I'll tickle yar till you cry, Vincent Valentine!" Vincent's eyes widened as he saw the immediate peril he was in. **This is NOT happening!**

Yea! I like that… Yuffie tickling Vincent! P Look really kawaii… but then… I always use Kawaii dun cha think? This is my longest and longest Chappie I've ever posted! But isn't it fun? ) Glad that some of you like this fic! Yea… My DISCLAIMER!

-Yuffie- Hey… I'm supposed to Rest now!

-Wrath- Please? Please? For Vincent?

-Yuffie-… only for Vincent… Cough… Wrathie dun own Me or Vincent! But he owns Shadow and the doctor and the plot! ) Yea I'm DONE!

-Wrath- Thanks Yuffie! Haf a Lollipop!

-Yuffie- YAY! –sucks Lollipop- Thanks Wrath-kun!


	10. ARGH! STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!

Argh… Frustrated… Shoot me… . 

Yea well… I said 3 right? I dunno now… Tired! And Me gotta cut my hair later!

Stress… Oh well… Enjoy the Fic!

-Rikku- Yuffie and Vincent Looks nice together! So… Let's Continue?

-Wrath- ... First a short portion with Them… then Shadow… THEN again Yuffie and Vincent… Okay Rikku?

-Rikku- Yea fine Wrathie!

-Wrath- Dun call me that…

-Rikku- I like that name! Wrathie Wrathie!

-Wrath- Sigh…

The 2 of them laid on the kitchen floor, too exhausted by their 'activities' 'I told you I'll get you Vincent!' Yuffie grinned as she tiredly pulled herself up and panted. "Please… Do not try that again…" Vincent actually groaned as he picked himself up from the floor. 'Are you begging me? I've gotta write it down today… Vincent Valentine begging me!' Vincent sighed again as he picked up his bandana, which had fallen on the floor during the fight. "So I gathered that after that… you came straight here?" 'Well yea… Tifa has gone, who knows where… and Cloud is out there somewhere working and Cid and Barret wouldn't like to see me… so I figured that I'll come here…' Vincent looked at her for a while before nodding. "You figured correctly… you're always welcome here…" (ISN'T THAT SWEET!) As Vincent finished, he instantly regretted his actions as Yuffie, for the 2nd time that day gave him a big grin and an even greater hug. 'Thanks Vinnie! Well… I'm off to bed then…. Good Night!' "Night Yuffie…"

Vincent watched as Yuffie gave 1 last grin at him before disappearing up the stairs. **Spirited Child… **Looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, he decided that it was time and he grabbed Peacemaker from his cloak and followed the now-familiar trail onto the roof of the Nibelheim mansion. From here, Vincent could see every nook and cranny of Nibelheim and he sat, stoically overlooking the small town. The people of the town had long since accepted and even thanked the dark gun-slinger's silent vigil over the town. After the disappearance of Tifa and Cloud from the town, Vincent had taken over the role of protecting the town. Even then, Vincent could never call anyone in the town his 'Friend'. 'Regardless of Warnings… the Future doesn't scare me at all…' Yuffie enigmatic singing knocked Vincent out of his silent vigil and his thoughts wandered a little to the young Shinobi. **She can sing such songs? **Soothed by the lyrics as well as Yuffie's perfect singing, Vincent felt something that he had thought he had forgotten. He felt… at Peace? And Vincent did something the People of Nibelhiem never seen before. Vincent Valentine slept like the dead.

(YEA I LOVE SIMPLE AND CLEAN!)

AC: Yea… Let's see what's Shadow up too…

Shadow placed his hand over the sleeping lady's forehead and immediately sighed. "Still no change…" He felt disturbed that She is sleeping even after so long. **What's wrong… Please… at least tell me…** Clasping her hand, Shadow whispered again. "May Leviathan help you… lady…" a spark of wrath suddenly was felt in his hands but just as quickly it disappeared. '? That… must mean…' quickly Shadow lifted her up and continued his trek to where his friend was, Cosmo Canyon.

AC: And here we go back to Yufs and Vincent ( I know this is irritating! Bear with me!)

"Mmph…Vinnie…Stop it…' Yuffie was being tickled by Vincent over in the snow. Honestly she was enjoying it a bit. "Ok Vinnie! I lose! Now Stop it!" Vincent stopped and looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "Now maybe you wouldn't try that again…" 'No way Vincent Valentine! I'll be plotting my revenge soon!' "Oh really?" Vincent leaned closer to Yuffie and he kept coming closer and closer. **Gawd! He looks so hot like this! I'm NOT BLUSHING DAMNIT!** Yuffie denied furiously in her mind as Vincent went merely inches from her…. 'Vinnie?' her voice trembled a little as Vincent stopped abruptly. 'Yuffie?' Then it Hit her, hard. Yuffie was still in her room, In Nibelheim mansion, Vincent WAS staring at her. But not in the same way, so that means that… **I was dreaming… **'Uh… it was just a nightmare…don't dwell on it Vinnie.' "Alright…" Vincent nodded as he got of her bed and left the room. **It was just a dream… a dream…** Yuffie continuously reminded herself as she attempted to calm down her racing heart. But God… she was disappointed… **If only it had continued for… WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING!** Mentally Yuffie walked over to a nearby brick wall and started knocking her head on it. Yuffie wondered right then that why Vincent had kissed her. **Gawd… I like Vinnie… maybe a little…** Yuffie's mind then wandered to the time she had spent with Vincent during the time of AVANLANCHE. Even since te time that she had set gaze on the Gun-slinger when Cloud found him, she had this weird, warm fuzzy feeling ever when she was close to him. Now that Yuffie had seen Vincent again after 5 years, the feeling had returned. **No… That's not right…I still have Wutai to look after! **Yawning she set off to find Vincent, who had again mysteriously disappeared without a trace.

Sorrie.. I know this is short… But I'm rushing for time here… haha… DUN KILL ME! I know you want them to kiss! But Not now! Yea.. and the Shadow's part is really short… but I'll get longer.. after all this I a Yuffentine Fic right?


	11. oOo Flour is Fun

AC: Hey People… I'm backie Frm CAMP! IT WAS AWESOME! Yea… Sorrie for not updating . It's coz like no comp in the camp… so can't do it… Sorrie people! Hey I got 2 reviews! Thanks for the 2 of you guys!

Wyvern Wing: Yea I intend to! (: Me Try Harder!

Neko-Yuff16-: Happy Belated B'day! –Throws Candy- I would like to give you Yuffie's Conformer… but she need's it… will you take a Rising Sun? –laughs- No Need to worry bout Not understanding… is hard alright! Thx For The Review!

Yea.. let's go ONNN with the FIC

Finally Yuffie found Vincent on the rooftop; he looked so peaceful and tranquil that Yuffie did not want to disturb his peaceful appearance. But as she crept closer she noticed that Vincent was asleep and she could not resist any longer. Smiling a devious smile, she stealthily crept behind her and did a backflip right in front of him. "VINNIE!" Then she broke out into peals of delighted laughter as Vincent lost his cool and almost fell done the rooftop. 'Yuffie!' "Haha! Sorrie Vinnie! You look so cute then! I just need to do that!' Vincent looked at her for a second, his eyes speaking out for him: Yuffie… Don't do that again… Yuffie caught on and bowed her head as she apologized. "Sorry Vinnie… didn't mean it that hard…" To her Surprise, Vincent laughed again. 'Just… watch your back this morning… I will get back at you… somehow…' "Yea Right Vinnie! Like you can pull something over the Great Ninja Yuffie!" 'You never know…' "I'll like to see you try you old Vamp! C'mon!" Yuffie smiling, offered Vincent her hand, 'Yuffie?' "C'mon Vincent, I'm not going to wait the whole day for you… just take my hand. We're going to the kitchen and I'm gonna cook something special for you!" 'Yuffie… you do not need to do this…' Yuffie laughed and shook her head as Vincent took her hand and gently squeezed it a little. **Don't do that! You're making me blush Vinnie!** "No swear! I can do it myself!"

Humming to herself, she forced Vincent to sit down at the dining table and prepared to start cooking her first meal… in a long long time. **Let's see… the last time I cooked is when….**

-FlashBack-

'Yuffie! Get the eggs Yuffie!' "Got it Tif!" Yuffie ran up to Tifa and handed her the eggs while Cloud looked on from a distance. 'Yuffie… you know what you're doing right?' "Yes… I got Tifa to cover me right?" 'Yes Cloud! Trust her!' 'If you say so Tif…' Yuffie nudge Tifa a little as she saw a small blush form on the martial artist's cheeks. "Hey Tif… Need some flour to cover your face?" 'YUFFIE!' Tifa screamed and at the same time, blew flour all over Yuffie and over the kitchen. "TIFA!" It was Yuffie's turn to scream as Yuffie dumped a whole packet of flour all over Tifa. 'Girls! Girls!' Cloud, seeing the situation ran over and tried to stop the 2 of them, but all he got was a big bag of flour in the face. Although Yuffie didn't know it, but that fight had attracted a certain Gun-slinger to the scene and he was silently chuckling to himself.

-End-

Yuffie smiled as she remembered the whole scene and she, noticing the bag of flour in er arms was tempted to throw it on Vincent and start another fight. **Hehe… Vinnie having white hair…** 'Yuffie? Are you having problems?' "Oops! No Vinnie! I'm fine!" laughing lightly Yuffie bent down and tried to start the stove, only she did not know how to light it. "Erm… Vincent? Can you help me to light the fire?" '…I thought someone said she can handle it?' There was definitely malice in Vincent's voice. Yuffie, hearing that wanted to slap him and make him beg for forgiveness from Yuffie. But he was Vincent, and she knew that she could never make Vincent do that and definitely not to her. "Fine! Mr Do It Yourself… I Will light It by MYSELF." Spotting a box of matches, Yuffie strode over and grabbed it angrily. **This is Vincent… I'm squishing him like a bug… DIE!** "Just watch Vincent… I'll light the Fire… AND cook something… AND you're going to eat IT!" 'I will… IF you light the fire… and IF you cook something…' Vincent retorted back with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "ARGHH! Vincent Val Valentine! You're gonna REGRET THIS!"

Vincent struggled not to laugh as Yuffie tried again and again to light the stove. Finally, Disgusted she threw the matches on the floor and jumped on them, screaming : "I DO NOT BELIEVE IT!" Laughing, Vincent walked over and picked up 1 matchstick and lit one up in the first try. 'It should be done like this…' Smirking at her, Vincent lit the stove and struggled not to laugh at Yuffie's pouting face. "Oh… You're TERRIBLE VINCENT! JUST TERRIBLE!" –Hey Valentine… She's trying to get your attention with that- **I didn't notice… -**You block of wood!- 'I assumed you would know Yuffie…' "Well… IF Mr. Show-Off-I-can-Light-A-Match would let me have another go, I would have done it!" 'Alright Yuffie.. alright… Yuffie… there is some Wutainese Green tea in the Cupboard… if you wan-" Vincent was cut off by Yuffie tackling him to the ground. "Vincent! You are my favorite person in the world! I Love Green Tea!" 'Yuffie… please get off me…' "Oops… Sorrie Vinnie…" Her cheeks were flushed red as she helped Vincent up, but she gave Vincent a very very cute look that almost made him drop his mouth open. **She looked very cute… No…** Vincent pondered for a while before slapping himself mentally. **No… she's Yuffie… think of Lucrecia… **"Vincent? I didn't know you liked Wutai…" 'Oh… I was born there… in Wutai…" 'Really? Then why is your skin…" 'Hojo…' Vincent partially spat out that word and Yuffie winced. She could feel the fury that was radiating from that man and she didn't want him to go berserk on her. "Sorry Vincent… I forgot…" Instantly Vincent stopped being angry… just cooled down a little and he averted his eyes from her. 'It is… of No Importance…' In his own mind, Vincent felt the familiar feeling of someone trying to take over his mind as hi fury grew bit by bit. **CHAOS! STOP!** But Chaos never replied… **Chaos?**

OoOo… Where is Chaos?

Hehe.. Cliff hanger.. FOR 1DAY! Okeis? P

Oh well.. my disclaimer!

Rikku- Wrathie No Own all those Stuff.. they belong to SQ… ok?


	12. Please Label Your Oven Please

Harlow People! Oh Me Excited tday! Coz like… Oh… Can't explain it really… But It's time to end with the cliffhangers dun cha think so?

Neko-Yuff16- No Problem! –Gift Wrapping oritsuru- For My Reviewer I can Do that! Now to Bribe for the Conformer… hehe… Yea… Kawaii I'll Make It More Kawaii Then!

Wyvern Wing- Glad you love it! Me very happy now! –Gives Wyvern A hug-

Oh yea… if you wanna drop me any comments or ideas.. Feel free to add me in msn Me Welcum any1! But First… -Ducks Behind Cupboard- Take all of this! –Throws Chocobo Plushies to Reviewers- Have Fun with them!

And Now The FIC! –CHEERS-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie was upset… Very Upset… Upset till she wanted to cry… **Stupid Vinnie… He's So Mean…** Yuffie mentally whipped out her Conformer and started poking at a Vincent doll. 'I just kinda blew up the oven… that's all… Not like Vinnie's poor or anything…'

-A While Back-

'Hey Vincent! Can I Use the Oven?' "If you know how to use it…" 'Great! Thanks Vinnie!' Yuffie called back to Vincent as she grabbed the special Cake she has been preparing for the past 4 hours. 'Now… if I remember it right… turn the knob back… till it touches like 20… and twist it back till 15…' Yuffie looked at the oven thoughtfully and saw that instead of Tifa's oven, which only has 3 knobs. Vincent's Oven had like 7 knobs… and all of the, was not labeled… 'Great… Now which 1 was it?' Yuffie stared at the knobs for a while before shrugging and started turning each of the knobs randomly. **Ok… I think the 1 with the red and blue strip must be the one with time…** Yuffie thought for a while and finally decided to twist it to the max anyway. After that Yuffie simply twisted another knob that to her… was the temperature knob. 'Vincent! Come see! I'm done!' Yuffie then smirked at Vincent as he casually strolled in. 'Are you certain?' "Yes Vincent! Just wait till the Oven say it's ready." Vincent still looked a little uncertain and Yuffie slapped him at the back lightly. 'Don't worry Vincent! I followed exactly what Tifa told me to do! The only problem is the annoying no. of knobs…' "Knobs?" Vincent's eyes widened immediately as Yuffie said that and he rushed to the oven. "Yuffie! That is the temperature knob!" Yuffie's mind didn't get what was going on till she remembered that she had turned one of them to the max. As thou on cue, the oven door started bulging and it seemed as thou something wanted to burst out of it. 'I suppose that it's too late to say Oops huh?' Vincent glared at her before the oven exploded and burst, sending dough all over Yuffie and Vincent. 'Oops… I guess I added too much yeast too…' Yuffie tried giving Vincent a winning smile but Vincent just sighed and asked her to leave the kitchen. "Yuffie… just don't do it again… I'll clean up…" 'No! I'll help you. I made the mess after all.' "NO. Just stay outside…" Vincent's tone was a bit harsher before and it cut into Yuffie, almost making her cry. 'Alright Vincent…'

-End-

"Yuffie… breakfast is ready…" Vincent's monotone voice broke Yuffie's chain of thought and she could only smile sheepishly as Vincent placed breakfast, ham and eggs on the table. 'Uhm… sorry bout just now Vinnie… I only brought you trouble since I came…' "There is no need to apologize… there is no harm in trying… only I hope there would be no Next time…" 'Oh… kay…' Absentmindedly, Yuffie poked at the eggs and didn't even make an attempt to take a bite. Her mind wandered to what Vincent had said yesterday, 'Hojo…' he had barely controlled his anger and hatred at the man when he spoke the word. 'Vincent? I… am sorry bout Lucrecia…" Vincent didn't say anything and Yuffie knew she had picked the wrong day, wrong time and wrong moment to say it. 'Vincent?' "Yuffie… go… Now…" He shouted and that really scared Yuffie, Vincent never every shouts. 'Vincent… I…' "GO!" Vincent shouted a 2nd time and this time it caused her to cringe back in fear. **Vinnie… I-I'm so sorry… so sorry…** Barely controlling her tears, Yuffie ran out of the room and leapt onto the roof, crying all over. 'I'm so sorry… so sorry…' Yuffie silently mumbled, although she knew Vincent could never hear her.

"Argh… Chaos… No… Yuffie… I can't…" Vincent felt guilty again after losing his temper with her and this whole incident had sparked off something inside him. It was almost certainly Chaos as Neither Galian, Death or Hellmasker have the power to wear down Vincent's mental barriers so quickly. **Chaos! STOP!** But there was no reply from him, he could not sense wheter Chaos was withdrawing his mind from him and not listening to him or that he was not there at all. Vincent fell to his knees as he felt his mind being readily carried away by the overpowering presence in his mind. **Yuffie…** was Vincent's last thought before he lost control of his own body.

"RAWR!" 'Wha?' Yuffie almost fell off the rook in surprise as she heard a bone curdling scream. 'Vinnie?' looking down she saw something flew out from the mansion. She recognize the tell-tale wings of it and immediately cried out. 'Chaos! Oh No! Vincent!' Yuffie watched dumbfounded as the beast flew into the nearby Nibel Mountains. **It's all my fault…** That was Yuffie's thought as she jumped from the roof and immediately gave chase. As Yuffie leapt from 1 branch to the other, she felt her face getting redder and redder. **It's all my fault! If I haven't mentioned Lucrecia or Hojo… Vincent might have never transformed to Chaos…** Yuffie was so occupied with berating herself that she almost ran into a dead Dragon. 'Oh my gawd…' Nothing short of Chaos would have the strength to throw a fifty ton heavy Dragon up a tree The very thought seemed to strengthen Yuffie as she pushed away all the guilt from her mind. **I started this.. .so I must also end this… I'm Coming Vincent!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no… What will happen to Yuffie!

Oh Gawd… another Cliff hanger! But only for today!

Me tired… so short… but then… aren't they always short? . 

Forgive me!


	13. Chaos Or Isit?

AC: Yea… . Me Tired… Damn those Remedial lessons…. But seeing you guy's review give me strength! (:

Neko-Yuff16- Yea… Me Hate Cliffies too… -Pokes at Cliffie- But I can\'t help but write them… Damn me slow and numb mind… -sob-

Wyvern Wing : YAY! Thank you for all your constant Reviewing! –Blows kiss- Awww… Dun get too embarrassed by that

Anyway For all my Reviewers and People who Read my story… -Throws Sephy Doll- Keep them, abuse them, Haf Fun with them! Arigato again!

----------------------------

---------------------------

----------------------------

---------------------------------

---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

ON WITH DA FIC! YEA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vincent…** Was on Yuffie's mind as she came upon, yet another horrific scene. This time it was an entire pack of Nibel Wolfs that had fallen prey to Chaos. There was about round 20 individual wolfs and Chaos had killed every single one of them, some to the extent that it is simply just a pile of bones on the floor. "Gawd… Leviathan Help Me… and Vincent… Please…" as she was about to spring away from the scene, she caught sight of a something that was hiding behind a rock. "Hmm? Oh my!" behind the rock was a small Wolf-pup, the pack had been protecting it all along. The puppy whimpered as Yuffie slowly approached it, "Now.. Now… I won't hurt you… The Big bad Meanie is gone now… C'mon now…" Yuffie slowly crept forward, making herself look as un-threatening as possible and making soothing noises at the poor puppy. The puppy cocked it's head at Yuffie before deciding that she wasn't a threat and immediately jumped into Yuffie's arm and burrowed deep into them. 'Rawf… Rawf…' It whimpered softly as Yuffie gently stroked it with 1 arm and as Yuffie cuddled it softly, the puppy stopped it's whimpering and looked up at the small human hugging it and licked her face. "oh… It tickles! Stop that!" Yuffie laughed as the puppy persisted and even wagged it's tail joyfully at Yuffie. "Oh alright… I'll call you… Erm… Cheery? Since you cheered me up! Ok Cheery?" The Wolf pup seemed to agree with her as it reared back and barked once. "Alright! Let's go Cheery!" laughing Yuffie placed her down and picked up her Crystal Cross. **I'll Find you Vincent… No matter how long it takes**

Yuffie and Cheery had been in the mountains for a long time, following the trail of bodies left behind by Chaos, there were Malboros, Dragons, Wolfs and even the occasional Valkorodos. "Whew… Chaos sure can fly far can't he Cheery?" Yuffie asked the Wolf Pup in her arms as she leapt from 1 tree to the next. The constant walking had tired Cheery and Yuffie had decided to carry her instead by strapping her Crystal Cross to her backpack. 'RAWR!' A deafening roar suddenly shattered the silence and Yuffie almost fell out of the tree in shock. "Vinnie!" Noticing that Cheery had again burrowed into her arms, Yuffie quickly placed her down and she, herself went alone to confront Chaos. "Chaos?" Playing it safe, Yuffie decided to draw the Crystal Cross before venturing to the clearing. What she saw, wasn't Chaos. "Chaos!" It looked like Chaos, it had the same Humanoid form, same Horns and the same Wings at the back. But instead of being it's normal black colour, it was bright Red and one of it's eye was glowing even redder. Hearing Yuffie's voice, it turned around and stared at her for a moment, as if considering whether or not the young ninja's worth the effort. The dark being chose to growl at her, speaking her name in a bone-chilling tone. "Yuffie Kisagari..." The mentioned person cringed as she saw Chao's face turn into one of annoyance to amusement, like a cat toying with the mouse before killing it. Seeing Yuffie cringe, the Dark Form's mouth twisted into what seemed like a cold sneer before breathing out a silvery mist that clung strangely to the air before dissipating away. "Vincent? Chaos?" Yuffie was close to tears as the Dark Being stepped one step at a time closer to her. **Oh Gawd… This is not happening!** The Form made a show of licking it's lips as it stretched it's Dark wings to it's full length, blocking Yuffie from seeing the sun and seemingly to hide it's evil deeds from the sun itself.

**Y-Yuffie? Yuffie!** Yuffie suddenly felt a new feeling, like a warm glow in her heart. In a split instant, she could almost sworn that Vincent, her darling Vincent was there, holding her in a warm embrace. All the fear that she felt was gone and there was only her and Vincent at the moment, she would have let the world go to pieces if only Vincent was there holding her hand. But the moment was not to last as just as suddenly she felt it, the warm glow was gone and instead, standing in front of her was the Demon. **… Vincent? Was that you? Are you telling me something?** Completely ignoring the Demon, Yuffie closed her eyes and started praying to Leviathan, even up to the point when it's claw raised over Yuffie. 'GRR!' Yuffie's eyes snapped open as she heard Cheery's small form slam right into the Demon. "Cheery? Oh my god! Stop!" Cheery had sunk her teeth right into it's arm when it sense that her mistress was in trouble. "You can't win it! Cheery! Wait for me!" grabbing her Conformer, Yuffie jumped into the frey and started to hack away at the Demon, not caring bout her own safety, only for Cheery. 'Greased Lightning!' Unleashing her Level 1 limit, Yuffie sliced the Demon right spot on at the face and it howled with rage and fury before thrashing madly and managing to throw Yuffie and Cheery off in the same instant. As Yuffie went sailing in the air, she saw Cheery's limp body fly overhead her and she, using her ninja skills, managed to twist her body up and grabbed Cheery in a tight embrace. "Oof…" Yuffie didn't see where she was heading and she landed awkwardly on the snowy ground, creating a slight impression on the snow. Seeing that the Demon was again gaining ground, Yuffie reached for her Conformer and found it missing. **This is familiar… Right… From the Dream…**

-STOP THIS NOW!- A voice suddenly exploded in Yuffie's mind she could swore that it was Chaos this time. Looking at the Demon, she found it thrashing again, this time against an unknown force that seemed to cause it to spasm uncontrollably. As Yuffie watched transfixed at it, Chaos again seemed to speak to her. –Yuffie- grab the orb you see in it's chest and flung it to the floor!- **But Why And How? **–There's no Time! Do IT!- Yuffie could only nod as she jumped nimbly on the demon's shoulders and upon locating the orb, yanked it from it's body and threw it onto the floor. There was an dull explosion as it hit the floor and as Yuffie watched, a dark portal formed on the snow- covered ground and from it raised The Prince of Darkness- Chaos. 'Rawr… Behind me…' Yuffie again could only nod as Chaos reached out and softly grabbed Yuffie and placed her gently beside her. "Chaos? Who is that?" '…I do not know… Just that… we must kill it now…' Chaos growled as the Opposing Demon regained control over it's limbs and took 1 step towards Chaos. 'You shall not Harm Yuffie… CHAOS SABRE!' Chaos roared as it raised it's arm high and a blinding sabre slashed right across the opposition, wounding it and causing it to stagger back in shock. "Chaos? Why are you…" 'Do Not Speak… It Seems Valentine is waking…' Chaos give Yuffie a small growl as he pointed to the Gun-slinger on the floor before fading away. "Chaos? CHAOS!" Yuffie shouted at the rapidly- disappearing demon, but it never replied. Just crossed it's arms and folded it's wings as it sank back down the black portal, "Humph… Oh Right! VINNIE!" Yuffie suddenly remembered what she was here for and immediately ran over to Vincent, his darling Vincent Valentine.

------------------------------------------------------

YEA! I'm done! The longest Chappie! And the one that might be the most Confusing! But I haf a person to thank here!

FreeCorpKnight! Thankx! He's the one that is constantly giving me ideas and editing portions of it.. thou he is childish and all… he's a good guy P


	14. Why aren't they Cold?

Yea… Harlow… Can I say I feel saddened? No new Reviews? Nah… But I'm saddened that… My fic is always ssooooooooooooo short… Me wanna cry… -.0

Comparing to other fics… mine is like ¼ of them… Aww man… so upset… But I'll try to get over it… Yea… Hope to make it longer? Help me people!

FreeCorpKnight: Aww… Glad u like it…

GO GO CHAOS! ) Okeis… On with Da Fic…

DISCLAIMER 

Wrath: …Please?

Vincent: No…

Wrath: For me? Please?

Vincent: …Fine… Wrath Do NOT Own anything… Everything belongs to SQ…

Wrath: Thanks Vinnie!

Vincent: …Only Yuffie can Call me that…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'Vincent! Vincent!'

Vincent groaned slightly as he rubbed his head in a bid to get the annoying strobe light out of his sight. After a couple of seconds of persistent shaking by someone, his vision started to come back and she could make out someone peering at him.

"Uh… Yuffie?"

'VINCENT!'

What happened next was what Vincent did not want to happen, Yuffie squealed with delight and immediately gave him a great big hug, squeezing all the air out of him.

"Y-Yuffie… Air…. Please…"

He managed to croak out to Yuffie as his face turn a slight bluish color.

'Oops… Sorry Vincent…'

Vincent didn't reply, his brain cells was having difficulty functioning from the lack of air. "… what happened?"

as soon as Vincent's brain could function, he went directly for the question that was bugging him. Looking around, he saw that the 2 of them was lying in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and with a variety of blood stains stuck to his body. Raising his claw, Vincent was appalled to see that some of the circuitry was busted up, making it hard to operate his hand properly.

'Vincent… you transformed… I followed you up here…'

looking hard at her, he could see that Yuffie had been crying, the obvious trails where her tears had fallen was clearly marked on her delicate face.

"Was it Chaos? It must have been him… Yuffie… I'm sorry… Did he hurt you? I'm sorry…"

Vincent looked down at the snowy floor, so lost in his own guilt that he didn't notice Yuffie starting to cry again.

'Vincent…'

"Yuffie? Why are you crying? Is it because of me? I'm-" 'SMACK!'

Vincent reeled back as Yuffie's hand caught him right in the cheekbone.

"Yuffie?" **What is she…**

'No! You stop Vincent Valentine! How many times must I tell you! It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!'

Yuffie, with tears flooding down her face started hitting Vincent on his chest. She continued hitting even when Vincent placed her arms on her shoulder and whispered softly so that only she could hear.

"Yuffie… Stop… Please…"

But she didn't, Yuffie continued to hit hard at him, furious at what he was doing to himself, and furious at herself for letting it happen.

"Please… Yuffie…"

Unable to restrain it further, Vincent pulled Yuffie close to him and gave her a tight embrace.

"Yuffie…"

This time, Yuffie stopped and for a second, looked wonderingly back at Vincent before returning the hug. Whimpering Yuffie clung to Vincent and she wouldn't let go, not like Vincent would let her go anyway. **Yuffie… I'll be here… just… Let me… Hold you… just for now…**

The 2 of them just sat there for a while, intertwined in each other's arms. Various emotions was clashing round in Yuffie's heart right now and she could almost feel her heart wanting to burst. **… I wish I can tell you now… But…**

"Yuffie… Can you… tell me again… what happened? Was it Chaos?"

Looking back at Vincent, Yuffie could see that Vincent had again dwell into his own guilt.

'Vincent Valentine… you had better get that look out of your eyes before I slap you again.'

For a sparkling moment, Yuffie could see the fear in Vincent's eyes as she raised her hand threateningly.

"Yuffie…"

'Don't Yuffie Me… Vincent Val Valentine…'

Vincent winced when he heard his full name being called by Yuffie. **She must be serious…** Raising his hands up in surrender, Vincent gave Yuffie a small smile as he propped her up in front of him.

-**INSERT YUFFIE'S LONNNNGGGG DESCRIPTION OF BATTLE**-

'It wasn't Chaos, Vincent… It defiantly wasn't not him'

"But Yuffie… Only he could have such strength to do all that stuff you mentioned… and only he could…"

Vincent basically spat out the word as he mentally thought about the demon doing that kind of thing to Yuffie, HIS Yuffie.

"Ever THINK bout harming you in that way… If I can get to him… I'll show him what hell is really like…"

Yuffie by this point was being frustrated by Vincent's stubbornness and his lack of emotions and she, at the point of losing her temper, screamed at him.

'YOU BLOCK OF WOOD!'

To her surprise, Vincent glanced at her momentarily before letting loose a wave of laughter.

"Yes… I know… Chaos has mentioned to me a few times before…I'm sorr-"

Vincent was about to say 'Sorry' but stopped abruptly as he saw Yuffie raising her fist and waving it menacingly.

'What did we say bout saying Sorry?'

Vincent sweat-dropped as he mentally formed a picture of Yuffie punching his lights out again.

"Erm… Please continue…"

'Chaos saved me Vinnie! He really did!'

Yuffie stuck out his tongue at Vincent as Vincent, raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Then Tell me… If Chaos saved you… what was it that took over me?"

'How the hell would I know! Why don't you ask Chaos yourself?'

Vincent wanted to retort back but he could see the sense of her words, he had not heard from Chaos ever since his transformation and although the silence was a welcome change, it was getting to him to be a little too quiet. Nodding to Yuffie, he closed his eyes and tried to search for the presence inside of him that would be Chaos.

-Chaos? Reply you Vile _Thing…-_

But there was no reply at all, Chaos was either really good at hiding in his mind or he was completely gone from his mind.

"There was no reply from him Yuffie…"

'… Really? You Must believe me Vincent! He did save me! He grabbed that Demon thingy that was you and gave him a good beating! Before disappearing into the dark portal and everything!'

Despite himself, Vincent smiled and started to tease the ninja.

"So you are happy that he gave me a Beating?"

'Well.. Not really… No! I was! ARGH! VINNIE!'

Laughing at the poor Ninja's expense, Vincent for that moment allowed all of his negative thoughts to dissipate away in the chill air. Noticing the sudden quietness of the surroundings, he looked down to the young Shinobi still in his arms and cocked his head at her, questioningly.

"Yuffie?"

'Vincent… I'm sorry… I should have never mentioned Lucrecia or Hojo… I'm sorry… it's all my fault…'

Yuffie looked terrible, her normally sparkling eyes was clouded over with sadness and she bit her lip sadly, making the whole scene even more heart-breaking than before. Vincent, Seeing that immediately felt his normally Cold exterior break under it.

"Yuffie… please do not blame yourself…"

again Vincent pulled Yuffie close to him to comfort her, even if it was just for a while.

"It was MY fault… I should never have allowed myself to get out of hand like that… if that Demon you describe have done anything to you… I would have never forgiven myself…"

Yuffie saw that Vincent was again looking down at his golden claw and could sense the sadness that radiated from him. She knew that that claw reminded him that he was not human and that he would forever be a monster, never be a true human like her.

'Vincent… please don't be like this…'

Yuffie tried to talk some sense into the Dark-gunslinger, but he cut her off by letting her go totally.

"Will you forgive me?"

'Vincent… don't… I…'

Vincent smiled at her, an act that completely surprised Yuffie, but when Vincent spoke again, She felt another emotion that quickly overtook everything.

"I suppose… that is a no…"

'Vincent!' "SMACK!"

For the 2nd time that day, Vincent reeled back and this time, his head found a rock instead of a cold, soft landing. Rubbing his head and his cheek at the same time, Vincent stared wide-eyed at Yuffie

'I never blamed you Vincent! If you hadn't taken me in… if you hadn't stop then… I would have been…'

"But Yuffie… you have seen what I am… I am a monster… Chaos he…"

'But he didn't… Chaos didn't… Chaos wouldn't hurt me…'

"But Yuffie… what about the New Demon? What bout him?"

'I trust you Vincent… and Chaos… you'll protect me…'

Yuffie could tell that Vincent was thinking of more reasons to ask her to leave and she sighed and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Seeing Vincent blush was certainly worth the effort as she looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Yuffie… it's my fault that you are staying with a monster…"

'No… but Now… I found a new reason for staying here…'

Yuffie blushed at Vincent and Vincent could only stare agape at her.

"Please Yuffie… if you stay and I… harm you in anyway…I'll"

'I trust you… and Chaos… and most definitely… you… Vincent Valentine…'

Yuffie this time pulled Vincent close to her and he didn't pull away, not even flinch, just simply gladly accepted the embrace.

"Can you stand?"

'Yes… Oh… That's right! Cheery!'

Yuffie suddenly remembered about the wolf-pup and she whistled shrilly, calling it to her. Ever loyal, Cheery woofed affectionately and came running from behind a tree before jumping in to her arms

'She's a beauty isn't she?'

"Yes Yuffie…"

Vincent studied the wolf-pup abit hesitantly before patting it with his real hand. Cheery seemed to like his touch and she licked Vincent's fingers a little,

'Oh Look! She likes you!'

"Hmm… I can see that…"

Yuffie laughed but as she didn't see where she was going, tripped over a tree root and fell down hard on the snowy ground.

'OW!'

--------------------------------

Oh YEA! ME longest chappie yet! Hope you all enjoy it!

Cheers!


	15. Yes Nanaki

Hmm… Harlow… Yea Me bad.. And Late….

Got a Couple Of Reviews here… Let me see now… -digs into bag-

Oh! YEA!

WyvernWing- Yar know… I love yar… really do.. Marry me! Lol…

I like your famous grin alright… And I hope you like my work more

FreeCorpKnight: Hmm… About the Guns Part… Not that soon… bear with me…

MisticFox: Your name IS original! Welucm… And take yr time… is a bit confusing… I think . 

Yea… Now I haf a Dilemma… Either I write 1 chappie bout Yuffie/ Vincent now… Which I will… Then 2 Straight Chappies Bout Shadow After that… or I can Sub that For 1 Chappie bout Shadow then another 1 bout Yuffie/ Vincent… Choose… or I'll go with 2 Shadow chap and then Yuffie/Vincent 2 chappies…

Yea Enough Babbling… Turn Off the lights and let's get the party Started!

----------------------------------

hmm… not working… I'll go with Shadow's Fic today I guess… SORRIE!

"I'm a friend of Red…"

'Red?'

Shadow sighed to himself as he, for the umpteenth time tried to get past the guard. Security had been tight for recent years as after METEOR, there had been numerous cases in which some crazy, maniac people had tried to break into Cosmo Canyon, obviously trying to get their hands at the Great Materia that AVALANCHE had left behind.

"Yes… Red XII"

'We know of no1 of this name… please leave…'

The guard didn't mean to sound rude, but he accidentally bumped into the lady that Shadow carried in her arms, causing Shadow to twitch his eyebrows in response. Truth is, Shadow was getting sick and impatient of all the delay in his plans and he wanted to punch the lights out of this guy and simply walk in. But dismissed it quickly as he saw the lady in her arms groan a little.

**Please… Endure for a while longer…** "he… is also known as… Nanaki…"

Shadow had to rack deep in his memory to remember his old friends name, it had seemed so long that he had seen his familiar face and hear his familiar growl as he sat up and looked at him straight in his face.

**It Must have been… 10 years?**

'Oh! Nanaki! Of Course! Friends of Nanaki is always welcome in the canyon! Please Enter! Nanaki should be in the observatory at the moment…'

"Thank you…"

Shadow, as polite as ever bowed to the guard, who let him pass with a slight apologetic look. He took care to ascend the stairs one at a time, not wishing to disturb the angel in his arms in any way. The stairway to the observatory seemed unless, Shadow felt as thou he was like climbing up the stairs to heaven, as the stars above him seemed to wink at him for every step that he took. The near- heavenly image of the Cosmo Canyon wasn't helping things as Shadow finally got up to the last steps. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he seemed to hesitate a little but he shook his head and went ahead with it, knocking once on the door.

'Coming… Who is it?'

The door swung open and Nanaki, the Fire beast sat there with a grin on his usual passive face. His grin only grew bigger as he saw Shadow.

'Greetings my friend! It seemed that it had been a long time since you're came here…'

"Indeed… Nanaki… what had happened to you?"

Shadow inquired, his tone concerned as he saw the drastic change to his dear old friend. His eyes, which once was sparkling blue, was now golden and one of them was clearly scarred. He had a tattoo on his body that was roughly drawn and it read XII. Shadow had heard of rough descriptions of his friend, but had never imagined it to be that serious.

Nanaki frowned a little but he continued to speak in his usual deep voice.

'That is not important, but first… about the Lady in your arms… When has you became so deeply attracted to a lady like this Shadow?'

Not even a flicker of emotion showed on Shadow's face, but Nanaki still smiled smugly at him.

"You misunderstood. The lady… she requires medical attention…"

'Medical?'

"Yes…"

and Nanaki could only nod solemnly at that.

---------------------------

Even after Shadow had finally leave the lady at the hands of the healers, Nanaki still had problems getting him to sit down still. He was so fidgety and so un at ease that Nanaki had to smile to himself.

**hehe… it is obvious that he cares for the lady… in more than one way…**

"Why are you laughing?"

'Me? I wasn't laughing…'

"Fine… why are you grinning?"

'…I was wondering why are you so concerned about a lady…'

Shadow paused a little before getting up and staring daggers at Nanaki, that in the past would have scared Nanaki a little. But after going along with AVALANCHE and Vincent Valentine. The stare hardly had any effect at all, Nanaki again smiled in his smile as he pictured Vincent's Death Stare of Doom, as Yuffie had affectionately dubbed it.

"I am not… isn't it normal for us to get worried about someone who is in my shoes?"

'I would not know… I was never human in the first place.'

Nanaki again give Shadow a huge grin before his face turned serious.

'Of Course it is… But for you is different… you can sense something that we can't.'

Shadow, who had been pacing a little, immediately paused and looked back at Nanaki with a confused expression in his face.

'She is different… I can't really describe it… It is like you…'

Shadow this time sighed and he looked back at Nanaki, eyes weary.

"So… she is different… like me…"

'No… It is a different feeling… Like the one I felt while I was in contact with my dearly departed friend, Aeris'

Shadow stayed silent after that before he impatiently grabbed his cloak and put it on with a small flourish.

"I'm going to check on her…"

Nanaki could hear he mutter softly as he started for a door, determined like anything. It reminded Nanaki of a certain Ex-turk that he knew.

'No… you are not going.'

Nanaki growled as he pounced and took down Shadow with a single leap, he growled menacingly as Shadow tried to get up, which successfully prevented any further resistance from the cloaked man.

'Not until you tell me everything about her… you hear me?'

Shadow glared at Nanaki before he sighed and consented to his request, only then did he let Shadow get up.

-------------------------------------

'I told you…She is different! Not Like you!'

"… If so… then what am I?"

Nanaki paused for a moment before answering, his face clearly showing the discomfort that he must be feeling now.

'You are… Human… you must be… than why? Why can you care for a girl like that?'

Shadow hesitated, the thought of being human was new to him and he struggled to come to grasp with this theory.

**Me… Human… Than what is this body!**

Shadow angrily punched the wall, but he misjudged his strength and successfully created a fist-sized dent in the wall. Nanaki raised his eyebrows at that scene but he didn't say anything. If anything, he would be surprised if Shadow had calmly accepted that he was in fact, human.

'Listen…'

"No… I am not what you see me to be!"

Shadow angrily tried to push Nanaki off, but he sank his teeth into his hand and wouldn't let go.

'Lifsen! You are human! Look at my closest Friend, Vincent!'

"Vincent Valentine? He is alive?"

'Yes… Hadn't you heard of him?'

"No… never had been interested…"

Nanaki allowed himself a small laugh at Shadow, from anyone else it would been pointless, but for him it was quite hilarious.

'He is… maybe… More Inhuman… if you could say that… But Vincent, he… has moved on. He is Human. Shadow, you are human too.'

"He was human when I saw him… 30 years ago…"

'He WAS human… Now with Chaos he is not… But he still manages to live on.'

Shadow lowered his fist and glanced over at Nanaki before sighing a little.

"Give me a reason to live again… I've been living like this for… 15 years! I should have died… I should have rid the world of myself…"

'No…' Nanaki leaned closer to him, so that his Golden eye was staring unmistakably at him.

'If you had not saved her… she would be gone… so…at least… Live for her.'

That was the bombshell to Shadow as he finally sagged and leaned down on Nanaki's shoulder and let his pent up frustrations out.

"You're right… Thank you…"

Nanaki smiled as he patted Shadow's shoulder lightly before getting down from the table.

'Anytime… Old Friend…'

Shadow this time smiled and he nodded.

"Nanaki… does the term Thera brings some significant?"

'THERA!'

-----------------------------------------

Oh Cliffie… Sorrie bout that… But what is a Thera?

You'll haf to find out like.. 3 days later? Sorrie!

Btw: I love Nanaki! That's why I added him in!

Quick Fact: Shadow knows Nanaki since he was a pup, and had been in contact with Vincent before…

Oh spoilers! I treat you guys too well!


	16. Vincent laughing!

Hmm… Harlow Guys… I'm readin something now… Based on Cloud/Yuffie! Funny pairing… but is a good fic… ARH FOCUS WRATH! HIYA! Oh Man… But it's sooo nice! The Fic I mean… Cry Of Eternity! Read it!

Note: ARGH! I'm sorrie! SORRIE! Coz I was so caught up reading Cry Of Eternity that I didn't update! I'm sorrie! AHHHHHH!

Yea uhm… Welllll….. Me bad… serious!

Hehe…

WyvernWing- seeing that you're my sole reviewer today (12-9-05)… Hmm… What shld I give you? Wipe that Grin off your face first! Hehe.. jkjk.. Erm… Okies… -Gives Hugs-, -throws Vincent Plushie- Erm… I dunno what's next thou… Oh yea… -Gives Golden Ticket- Enjoy! Haha

Neko-Yuff16- Yea… I know you're late.. But who cares! PARTY! -throws Scotch-

Okeis… Where were we then?

Yuffie and Vincent right? Oh yes….

-----------------------------------------------

Last Time On ACT II ( I'm crazy… shoot me ) :

_Yuffie laughed but as she didn't see where she was going, tripped over a tree root and fell down hard on the snowy ground._

'_OW!'_

-----------------------------------------

Vincent could not hold back his laughter as Yuffie Kisaragi tripped over a tree root that just so conveniently happened to be in her way.

"Hahaha… I'm sorry… I shouldn't be laughing but…"

Vincent tried to explain to Yuffie but was cut short as another wave of laughter caused him to buckle over and laugh again. Cheery, the wolf-pup was likewise rolling over in the snow, as thou it knows what was the joke.

'Not funny Vincent… and you too Cheery.. Damn mutt…'

Yuffie growled menacingly as she poked at Cheery's stomach. Then as she tried to get up, she suddenly remembered something.

Oh yes…Their gonna pay for that… Yes Siree… 

Vincent finally stopped his body from shaking and looked up to see what was Yuffie doing all the while, she seemed quiet, a little too quiet.

'Hey Vinnie.'

Was all that Yuffie gave Vincent before he got smacked hard by a snowball. Grunting both in pain and in pure shock, Vincent managed to wiped away some of the snow in his face and his cloak before being promptly hit by another snowball, this time at the side of his face.

"Yuffie!"

Vincent screamed monotone even as he struggled to get out of Yuffie's attacking range.

**I'll get her for this somehow…**

As even more snowballs started to hit Vincent, he didn't reply, it was as thou he was merely waiting to do something. But Yuffie didn't care, all she wanted to do now as to get a Vincent Snowman in front of her. Rolling up another snowball he flung it at Vincent, only to have it hitting a tree instead.

'Huh?'

"Over here Yuffie…"

Yuffie spun around frantically, not recognizing the voice, which was laced with a lot of sarcasm and taunting. Seeing a shadow over head her, she looked up and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

'Vinnie?'

Vincent nodded and with a slight flourish, bowed. Making his cape flow majestically in the chilly wind, before drawing the Death Penalty and firing one shot.

'Ahh!'

Yuffie screamed involuntarily and covered her head, she knew it was stupid, she knew it was dumb. Vincent could never shoot her, much less smile at her before she killed him. **It was my stupid Ninja Senses!** Yuffie would remember she said that, but that move might have saved her from being a human Popsicle.

"I've got you… Yuffie Kisaragi…"

Yuffie first looked at him confused, but as she heard something sliding down towards her. She glanced up and gave a small yelp. Vincent had shot away a branch that was holding all the snow that was on the tree. And guess what happened after that…

All the snow that the tree had collected is currently en-route to the shivering Shinobi below.

'VINCENT VALENTINE!'

Yuffie screamed before the Mini-avalanche covered her from head to toe. Absolutely nothing poked out of the pile that could be reminded of the ninja remained. It was just… a pile of snow, that kicked out and whined.

'Vincent! I'm going to kill you!'

Vincent laughed as he heard that, he knew Yuffie could never get to him here. She was too occupied with trying to get herself out from the snowpile, much less try to get her hands on him. AT least that's what he thought.

**Wha?**

A certain shuriken suddenly whizzed out from under him and expertly sliced off the branch he was standing on. Feeling his stomach drop, Vincent couldn't help but give a yelp as he fell down from the tree and landed with a big thump on the ground, coincidentally in front of Yuffie.

'Pretty slick moves you had there just now… You just need to work on landings.'

Yuffie remarked sarcastically as she smiled at him.

"… You're not bad yourself… considering you couldn't even see me do the backflip."

Vincent casually replied as Yuffie scowled at him.

'That wasn't fair! You had an advantage!'

"and you call taking a person from the back fair?"

Vincent countered and he knew he won the battle when Yuffie turned bright red and turned away from him.

'Humph… not talking to you anymore Vinnie…'

"I'll like to see you try…"

Vincent, buttoning up his cloak once more, got up and walked past Yuffie. Not saying anything, he simply bent down and picked up Cheery, the wolf-pup was shivering after being buried under the snow.

"Are you cold?"

Cheery simply gave a slight 'woof' before burrowing into Vincent's cloak.

"I suppose you are…"

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a small cry of pain come from behind him.

"Yuffie?"

'No…'

"Then who is talking to me?"

'Grr… Fine! It's me! Yuffie! I can't get up Vinnie!'

Vincent blinked in surprise as he complemented what Yuffie said.

"You can't get up?"

'Yes! I think I sprained my ankle…'

"…You sprained your ankle…"

Yuffie didn't reply, just nodded his head sheepishly and looked back at him.

"You can Out run Chaos, Defeat Sephiroth, Knock me out 2 times, Defeat Cloud and Tifa, Survived the Pagoda Challenge, Survived my New Demon… and you sprained your ankle while tripping over a tree root."

Vincent found the whole incident to be too ironic and he broke out into a wave of amused laughter. **This is too good…** Vincent laughed until tears formed in his eyes. This was the first time since he had laughed so much ever when he was awoken from his coffin. Even when Tifa was dressed as a Chocobo he had not even given a twitch from his eyebrows as a response. Yet he had laughed when Yuffie herself at gotten herself involve.

-FlashBack-

"Hey Aeris? What do you say we try to get Vincent to cheer up a little?"

'Hmm.. Okay! He looks too gloomy! He should be more happier after all… 30 years in a coffin got to be terrible.'

**Have they forgotten about my hearing?**

Vincent thought miserably as he just happened to overheard the girls planning their 'devious' plot.

"I'm going to my room…"

Vincent called monotone to Cloud as he entered the room, following that Tifa and Aeris has again broken into peals of giggles. Narrowing his eyes, Vincent made his way up to the 2nd floor where he would be sharing his room with Red XII. The Fire beast was already curled up in front of the bed, his tail waving lazily as he uttered a small greeting to Vincent.

"Good evening Vincent."

'Good Evening to you to Nanaki.'

For some reason, Red XII has allowed Vincent to call him by his real name. Out of the whole group, He had only managed to keep his relation with the Fire Beast not tensed. Even thou Cloud would never admit it, the dark-gunslinger knew that he was intimidated by his looks and skills.

'Why have you came up so early? I would have thought that you would like to spent more time alone below.'

Nanaki gave a loud purr that made Vincent smile a little. Unclasping his cape, he sat down on his bed before replying.

"I fear that the girls are planning something…"

'I see… girls and their jokes… do not be offended by them Vincent…'

"I would never do that… Would you rather take the bed? It is more comfortable there."

'After sleeping on the floor for relatively 30 years… you would have gotten used to it.'

Nanaki gave a small growl as he raised back to his haunches.

"I see… Good night Nanaki…"

'Good Night Vincent…'

Vincent's hand twitched uncomfortably above the switch, but as he finished fighting the internal battle inside him, turned the light off and waited for the gasp of surprise that would surely come.

'Why wouldn't you sleep Vincent?'

"Nanaki… why aren't you surprised?"

'By?'

"My eyes are glowing…"

'I know… Mine are glowing as well.'

Vincent could see from the darkness that Nanaki was grinning as he turned his gaze to him.

"… It is different from yours…"

'I know… but who else is normal in this group? Sleep…'

Nanaki got up from the rug and gently nudged Vincent to his bed, just like a mother to a child.

'Rest… We have a long trek tomorrow…'

"…Good night…"

'Night Vincent.'

What Nanaki didn't hear or see was Vincent giving him another smile as he whispered.

"Thank you Nanaki… Seto would have been proud of you…"

-----------------------

After a Week gone by without any major mishaps and Vincent thought that maybe the girls were joking.

**I wouldn't find it funny…**

-Would you now?-

**Silence Galian…**

Galian Beast chuckled to itself as he wondered wheter his Host would really be amused by the antics of the 2 girls. It has been very boring stuck in the body of his host for 30 years. And since joining this Group, he still haven't shown his true form to them yet. He wondered to itself, deep in Vincent's mind that when he did so… will he be able to control him… and wheter his friends will accept him.

**It doesn't matter… for it doesn't serve my means…**

And Galian beast chuckled to itself as it imagined him tearing apart those pitiful humans.

**Do not get any ideas Galian…**

Vincent tried to contact the Demon in him, but couldn't managed to as it has sank deep into his mind again. He knew that he had never told them bout Galian, except Nanaki.

**I really must tell them soon…**

Vincent sighed to himself as he stepped out of the room, Nanaki had already left early, saying something bout getting Cloud awake. As Vincent calmly turned the knob, he heard a slight giggling sound from the other side of the door.

…**No…**

-Why don't u test it?-

**Quiet…**

Sighing, Vincent turned the door knob agonizingly slowly, trying to delay the inevitable moment. With a soft 'click' the door latch opened and he stepped out…

To see Aeris and Tifa wearing a Chocobo suit dancing in front of him.

'Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

We Chocobos Wish u a Happy Birthday

So Happy Birthday to you

Wark, Wark, Wark, Wark Wark!'

Vincent didn't reply, and he didn't show the expression Tifa and Aeris hoped he would. He just waved his eyebrows at them and calmly asked.

"What are you doing?"

'It's your birthday Vincent! We'll like to sing you a birthday song?'

"Is it my birthday?"

Vincent's browed furrowed before his eyes widen in surprise.

**So it is…I totally forgotten**

Vincent gave Tifa a small smile as he waved past them.

"Thank you for that song… it was… entertaining…"

Vincent turned and saw that Tifa and Aeris was gawking at him with their mouth wide open. Raising his eyebrows at them he questioned the 2 chocobos.

"Is anything wrong?"

Tifa and Aeris took 1 look at Vincent's eyes and back at each other before nodding at the same time.

'Nope!'

'of course not!'

Vincent shook his head and walked away, not wanting to fight with 2 crazed up girls so early in the morning. As he reached the steps he could again, hear Tifa and Aeris whispering to each other.

'He actually smiled!'

'I know! Is first time isn't it! I mean to the girls of course… but we failed Tifa! We didn't get him to laugh!'

'Hm.. he's tougher then I thought! But we'll get him!'

Vincent shook his head and proceeded to walk down the steps when he heard another voice.

'Hehe.. you guys look sooo cute dancing and singing like that! Pity you didn't get to Vinnie didn't you?'

**Yuffie?**

'YUFFIE!'

'Nyuk nyuk… I got a picture of that too! Cloud's gonna love this picture!'

**She will get to trouble…**

Vincent's intuition turned out to be correct as he heard Yuffie's cry of surprise and a big thump at the side of the room.

-Go check things out Will you?-

**Quiet Galian…**

-Do it for the poor and well-behaved Demon inside of you?-

**Silence and Quit your mocking demon…**

But Vincent decided to see what damage the 3 girls have caused and he took a cautious step to where he assumed they were.

"Yuffie? Tifa?"

What he say caused him to really broke out in a small chuckle. Tifa was below Yuffie, who was currently being tickled by Aeris. Tifa's Chocobo helmet was slipping over her head and she was desperately trying to get it off her. Aeris stopped tickling Yuffie when she realized that Yuffie was infact tugging at the Chocobo costume's wings off. But the 3 girls stopped when they heard Vincent chuckling a little. Tifa and Aeris response was to simply stare at him with their mouth open.

**Is he laughing?**

**I don't believe it… I just don't!**

Yuffie's response was to simply give him a great smile and point to the 2 of them.

'Help pleaseeee?'

Vincent smiled at her and he walked over and lifted Yuffie up gently. Tifa and Aeris was stone-shocked that they couldn't talk, juz kept opening and closing their mouths.

'Thanks Vinnie!'

"It's Vincent."

'Whatever Vinnie! Oh yes… It's your birthday right? Oh well… It isn't much but.. here!'

Yuffie smiled as she pulled out a card from her pack, Vincent took it and opened it. Inside was a crude drawing of Yuffie and him with a birthday cake. Written on it in English was the sentence : Happy Birthday Vinnie! He noticed in the other side was written in Wutainese : Happiness always!

**She probably means it as a Good luck…and she didn't realize I can read…**

Vincent looked deep into her eyes and saw her look back at him expectantly, Vincent seeing that smiled at her.

"Thank you Yuffie… it was thoughtful of you."

Yuffie didn't reply, just blushed bright red and uttered back nervously.

'Yea… no problem.. just get me something for mine Vincent…'

"I will…"

Vincent solemnly replied before disappearing back to the shadows.

Yuffie looked at the shadows for a while before turning back to Tifa and Aeris, who was staring at her with big grins on their faces.

'WHAT!'

'So Yuffie… I didn't know you liked Vincent…'

'I DON'T! He's JUST A FRIEND!'

'Really? Although I'm mad at you for putting our efforts to waste… but still… having see you blush like that was worth it!'

'I was NOT blushing!'

Yuffie tried to deny, but her face was still red and Tifa smirked at her.

'No bother hiding it Yuffie-chan… So tell me… how is it like?'

'What do you mean how is it like?'

'Having a Dark Mysterious man look into your eyes?'

'Did it make you feel… hot inside?'

and with that remark Tifa and Aeris burst into giggles.

'GROSSNESS! It wasn't like that!'

Yuffie shouted but Tifa and Aeris ignored her.

'By the way… You still don't want these photo's right? So I'll give them to Cloud'

Yuffie smirked as she saw Tifa and Aeris turn even redder before chasing after her.

'Watch it!'

-End-

AC: Sorrie for the delay! It was suppose to be up yesterday… but I got caught up! Long chappie to atone for me mistake… me bad… hehe… Suppose Shadow will have to wait… is Vinnie's turn tomorrow still! Support me kay? Bbyez!


	17. Yuffie's Dreamin

Harlow! So happy today! Coz I got a new Reviewer! And My Hit Count is above 1000! YEA!

WyvernWing : If u think I'm that good.. Of coz I'll help you! Feel free to add me! P I'll try to keep up.. But I think tat Chappie was much of an accident lol!

RavenIga14- Thanks for the review! I will update soon! Now in fact.. lolx.. But Make sure yr friend stop laughin! I do not wan to be caught for killing by laughing!

Disclaimer :

Rikku: Me?

Wrath: Yea!

Rikku: Alright… Fnydr Tuh'd Ufh yhodrehk. Ajanodrehk Pamuhkc du CX

Wrath: Albhed?

Rikku: Yea Albhed!

Wrath: Works I suppose

--------------------------

Vincent shook his head as he remembered all those fateful memories, it had seemed so carefree that time. Now it feels a bit empty that all his friends was gone. Cloud had gone who knows where with his new Team mates. Tifa was missing too, presumably dead. But who knows? The Dark-gunslinger had some hope that she was alive and well somewhere. Barret was in Corel, rebuilding the town with The turks helping him. Elena had turned up out of nowhere and had helped raise up Marlene with Elmyra, Barret had once visited Vincent. Even thou the Rough man didn't say it, he was certain that Barret had missed him as he had proved a powerful, albeit dangerous ally. Cid was married with Shera, he and Yuffie had attended the wedding. All of AVALANCHE did, that was before Tifa went missing and Cloud leaving Nibelheim for the Academy. Red XIII was a frequent contact with Vincent after so many years and he had found him to mature a little as the years gone by. With Cosmo Canyon safe, Nanaki had been pretty happy and even visited Vincent occasionally, trying to persuade him to go out and travel with him. Always Vincent had refused, but now the most unexpected member of AVALANCE had him out of Nibelheim and he laughing at her. Yuffie Kisagari.

"What's so funny Vinnie!"

Yuffie shot Vincent a death stare that made Vincent give another chuckle back.

**His stares are amusing to see…**

'It's very ironic that the Greatest Female Ninja can sprain her ankle tripping over a tree root.'

Yuffie, hearing that turned red again and she placed her hands on her knees and actually sulked.

"Not funny Vinnie… I'm here hurt and all you can do is tease me…"

Yuffie with a hurt tone turned away from Vincent as he knelt down and reached for her with his claw.

'Yuffie…'

"…"

Vincent tentatively tried again, this time with his real hand as he tried to raise Yuffie's chin so that he can take a look at her. But Yuffie slapped his hand away as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me… you big Meanie…"

Vincent flinched as thou he was being slapped, he had never seen this side of Yuffie before, so cold and uncaring.

**I must have really hurt her…**

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he tried again to rouse Yuffie from her bad mood.

'Yuffie…'

Trying to calm her down, Vincent tried a soothing tone as he again held out his hand. To his dismay Yuffie again slapped it away.

… **Woman are complicated…**

That was Vincent's thought as he had tried and failed numerous times to get Yuffie to become her usual self again. He had tried holding her hand, only to get it slapped again. Had tried nudging her, only to get pushed back into the snow. Even threatening Yuffie didn't work, she just idly sat there patting Cheery. Vincent was quite literally, desperate to try anything now.

'Yuffie… Please… don't be mad at me anymore…'

Vincent this time literally pleaded with her as he put on his best imitation of Yuffie's All-Mighty-Able-To-Persuade-Anyone-To-Do-Anything Puppy eyes.

'Please?'

Yuffie took 1 glance at Vincent and slowly a grin started to form on Yuffie's face, the grin slowly grew as Yuffie was overcome with laughter.

"Hahaha.. You look so cute like that Vinnie!"

'Yuffie… does that mean you aren't mad at me now?'

Yuffie flashed him a grin that suddenly made all that felt worth it.

"Of course not Vinnie! I was toying with you all the time"

'What!'

Vincent started to raise his voice a little but when he saw Yuffie's eyebrow raising decided to shut up.

"Alright. Can you carry me back Vinnie? Pleaseeeeee?"

Vincent sighed, he knew that was coming. But still he had to sigh, it was the only thing he could do.

'Alright…'

-Hehe… This I got to see…-

**Chaos!**

-Yes… Who are you expecting?-

**I'll Talk with you later Demon…**

-Maybe Not…-

Vincent was about to reply him, but again Chaos seem to disappear inside his mind. Cursing inwardly, Vincent tried to contact anyone of his demons, Galian, Death or Hellmasker. But there was no reply.

"Vincent?"

'I-I'm sorry Yuffie…'

"Are you alright? You kinda zoned out just now…"

'I'm fine… there's no need to worry…'

---------------

As Vincent carried Yuffie back, she clung tightly to him.

**Maybe a little too tight…** Vincent thought mentally, but he didn't say anything. Just allowed Yuffie to have her way.

-Maybe course you are also enjoying it…-

**CHAOS!**

Vincent was getting frustrated with the Demon's ability to pop out when it was not wanted and him hiding away when he tried to contact him. But Vincent had to admit it a little, he did enjoyed Yuffie's hold on him, it was… kind of nice to have someone to to hold on to.

**No… STOP! Think of Lucrecia Vincent…**

-Lucrecia is dead… Move on Host…-

This time it was Galian Beast and Vincent growled a little as he remembered that Galian was the weakest of all the demons and even he can make comments now.

**SILENCE!**

"Erm Vincent? Watch out for that BRANCH!"

Yuffie screamed in his ear but when Vincent realized what she was screaming bout, it was too little too late. Vincent walked straight to a branch and he winced as he examined the small bruise it had left on him.

'…why didn't you warn me earlier?'

"I did! You zoned out again Vincent!"

'… I'm sorry…'

Vincent again rubbed his head a little as he picked up Yuffie, who was still laughing a little at Vincent's small injury.

"Are you tired Vincent?"

'No.. I'm alright…'

"Oh… tell me when you are kay?"

'Alright…'

The two of them was going to pass by all the shops and houses on their way to the mansion, but Vincent knew that was their only alternative.

'This is going to be really embarrassing… Brace yourself Yuffie…'

"Uh… okay Vincent…"

Vincent watched as Yuffie's face again blushed red as he realize how close she was to him.

'Just do not blush… and try to avoid their gaze…'

"Oh… I'll try…"

Yuffie gave him a light smile as he tried to cover as much off her face with her scarf before nodding to Vincent to continue.

Fortunately or Unfortunately for them the people of Nibelheim was either to busy or failed to notice the Dark gun-slinger carrying the Wutainese ninja/ Thief/ Princess. Vincent hoped that that was the case, he would never live it down if Barret or Cid got wind of this.

"Mm… Vinnie your hair is so silky…"

Yuffie mumbled as she played with Vincent's hair. Normally Vincent would never allow anyone to touch a strand of his hair, except maybe Marlene. Anyone else would have gotten a couple of rounds into that person or face Chaos face on. But for Yuffie it… seems… right? Natural?

**No… Stop… It cannot be…** and Vincent shook his head.

"HEY VINNIE!"

his locks had apparently gotten into Yuffie's face as Vincent shook his head and now she whirled around, trying to get it off.

"Yuffie… Stop… I can't-"

Pitching forward suddenly, Vincent and Yuffie landed on the snow and laid there for a while, winded.

'-Keep my balance…'

"oops… But it's too late to say now right? Hehe…"

For no good reason at all, Yuffie started laughing.

"Haha… I'm sorry! I know that it's not the time to start laughing… but we look just too ridiculous!"

Looking closely, Vincent had to agree with her, Yuffie's face was red and her hair ruffled in different positions. Smiling inwardly, but still projecting the same cold-exterior, Vincent replied.

'Yes… I suppose so…Now please… get off me…'

"Uh uh… you aren't shouting at me to get me off!"

'Yes I am… now get off Yuffie.'

"NO! Say Sorry first!"

'And if I don't?'

There was a devious smirk on Vincent's face and Yuffie didn't like that look 1 bit. But she still shook her head.

"I won't ever get off! TRY AND MAKE ME!"

Yuffie declared as she smirked at him.

'If you said so…'

Vincent suddenly lunged and started tickling Yuffie vigorously. Yuffie started squirming and laughing as the same time and slowly she slid off Vincent.

'Now you pay…'

In a low tone Vincent smirked as he continued to tickle her ruthlessly.

"Mmph…Vinnie…Stop it… Ok Vinnie! I lose! Now Stop it!"

'Now maybe you won't try that again…'

Vincent smiled as Yuffie suddenly blushed bright red and covered her face quickly.

**HEY THAT WAS THE SAME AS MY DREAM!**

Yuffie screamed in her mind as Vincent's incredibly hot face smiled down at her, mind racing she recalled what will happen after that.

-Flash Scene-

Vincent stopped and looked down at her with a smirk on his face before he leaned closer down as thou to kiss her.

-End-

**NoNO! He won't do that!**

To Vincent's surprise, Yuffie stayed silent and didn't object as she gently mumbled.

"Oh… Okay…"

'Are you feeling well Yuffie?'

"Yes! Why?"

'It's rare for you to follow what I say…'

"Well Maybe I'm ready now! Happy Vinnie!"

Vincent gave a small smile in reply again as he looked at her.

'Yes… Now let's go home Yuffie…'

**Home? Aww… Vincent!**

Nodding, Yuffie agreed with him.

"Vincent? Are you forgetting something?"

Yuffie pointed at her injured leg and she tried to give Vincent her most pathetic look, which immediately granted her a look of mock pity from the Gun Slinger.

'No… I'm sorry Yuffie…'

Vincent immediately whisked Yuffie into his arms and continued on.

"Thanks Vinnie!"

'Is of no hindrance Yuffie…'

YEA! It's DONE! hehe


	18. Aeris?

YEA! I feel so.. Unloved… only 1 review? –sob-

Yea Well.. At Least Knight did said something…

1500+ Hits.. and 23 reviews… a bit disproportionate…

Oh well…

To My VERY VERY frequent Reviewer…….

-Drum rolls-

WyvernWing!

Me Shall Shower you with tons of Mako..

Make u the next Sephiroth!

Hehe..

----------------------------------------------------

"Owie! CAREFUL VINCENT!"

Yuffie screamed and slapped Vincent as he again poked her wound a little too hard.

'I apologize Yuffie…'

Vincent sighed, he was trying and trying to help Yuffie but who knew that the ninja/princess/Thief and the self- proclaimed Greatest Female Ninja Ever would be scared of taking medicine.

"It would be easier if you just used full cure Vinnie…"

Vincent again sighed, he had a feeling that Yuffie liked to tease him just to see him sigh. He did not want Yuffie to depend on Materia that often as the side-effects is although Rare, but irreversible.

'Yuffie… the wound might not be healed properly before your skin is regrown… and I maybe forced to cut away your skin again to allow the blood to flow out. Plus…'

Vincent gave himself a small smile in expense of the ninja as she looked back at him with a look of utmost terror.

'You might get blemishes and may have permanent scars in your skin… you would not like that right?'

Yuffie nodded so furiously that her headband started to slip off her head.

"Damn right! Grossness… it would BE a disaster if such perfect ness get ruined right Vinnie?"

Vincent didn't say anything, just carefully pushed Yuffie's headband back in place before continuing to apply medicine on her leg.

"You could have said something you know… OWIE!"

Yuffie screamed as Vincent pressed a little too hard on the wound. She had to resist the urge to kick at Vincent as he visibly hesitated.

'Here…'

Vincent suddenly turned and spoon-fed Yuffie some sugar as he saw Yuffie's leg tighten, satisfied that she would not kick him for now, he applied some iodine on the wound itself.

"Vincent Valentine! Don't think you can bribe me with some sugar!"

'That was never my intention…'

But truth is, Yuffie suddenly felt very light and happy. She was always a sweet loving person and Vincent knew that. AT the back of her mind, Yuffie was cursing herself for letting Vincent know her weakness. But now her mind was too occupied with the sweet sensation in her mouth.

**YAY! Vinnie fed me sugar! Spoon-fed! I.. I must be dreaming!**

But then all bliss was cut off from Yuffie as Vincent forced her to take some very terrible medicine.

"VINCENT! YOU KNEW THAT I HATE MEDICINE!"

'It'll counter the infection Yuffie…'

he countered matter-of- factly before stuffing a lollipop into Yuffie's mouth.

"mmf! Vince-…"

Yuffie tried to hit him but failed to as a blissful feeling passed over her, Vincent just stole a glance at her before closing the door.

'Sleep Well...'

------------------------------------------

Vincent sighed to himself as he again whisked out his Gun, Death Penalty. It was give to him, most presumably his beloved, Lucrecia Lament. Yet he knew that couldn't be the whole truth, the gun couldn't possibly come from her.

'She said she hated me to kill… that's why I never… really killed anyone even when I was a turk…'

Vincent's mission had been simple, just simply take out the targets. But he defied the orders and simply knocked them out before smuggling them out to other places.

'They were Anti-SHINRA people… I did not have a grudge against them in the 1st place.'

Vincent being a Turk, had not. In fact made the world hate the gun-slinger. In fact, he gained a great many sources of information by being a turk. Regardless of in Shinra itself or illegally in the slums, Vincent had friends there.

'Lucy… Who gave me the gun…'

-Host… it was another demon…-

**Death? Why are you here?**

-Valentine I'm inside you-

… **What do you want?**

-To offer my services of course…-

**What do you mean a Demon?**

-Only a Demon could have powered the gun so…-

**Powered?**

-Yes.-

Vincent could sense that Death Gigas was slowing growing impatient and was slowly fading away in him.

-It is made that Death Penalty is powered to become stronger the more you kill-

**Any ideas on who that might be? Death? Death? Death Gigas?**

Vincent mentally shouted at him but there was no reply again from the demon again.

'What is this?'

Vincent cursed again under his breath as he examined the Death Penalty for perhaps the millionth time.

'… Lucy… I wish you can still hear me… still see me… and perhaps… even look at me in my eyes… that'll be my 1 wish…'

closing his eyes, Vincent mentally felt at ease, as thou all the demons were suddenly gone from his mind.

'Vincent…'

'h-huh?'

Eyes snapping open, he looked in front of him to see the ghostly apparition of his friend, the Ancient: Aeris.

'Aeris?'

'Vincent! Finally I could talk to you!'

'What do you mean?'

'I was cut off somehow… By something… But let's talk something else. Vincent, Lucrecia is sending a message to you.'

'Lucy?'

'Yes… Lucrecia wants me to tell you that, Sephiroth is not dead.'

'What!'

'Yes… Sephiroth isn't dead…'

'How could that be…'

Vincent suddenly raised his hand at Aeris and she took it. Surprised, Vincent almost fell from the roof as she laughed at his action. Sitting down beside him, Aeris continued,

'His soul isn't in the lifestream… so either something s blocking it or he isn't dead.'

'… Alright… Thank you Aeris…'

Aeris's ghostly form smiled at him before she laughed again.

'Oh yes… Tell Yuffie that I send me regards to her and…'

Aeris stopped halfway and started giggling again.

'That she lost her pinwheel. Hehe…'

'I do not get what you mean…'

Vincent scratch his head thoughtfully as he looked at his friend, who was pronounced dead after having being impaled by Sephiroth's masamune. Eyes trailing down, Vincent focused on the spot where, supposedly Sephiroth killed Aeris. Aeris noticed what Vincent was staring at and she gave a sad smile to him.

'It's not there Vincent, the wound has healed'

Vincent lowered his head in shame as he knew that Aeris was watching him

'I'm sorry…'

'There is no need to Vincent, you had been blaming yourself for long enough. Vincent… Yuffie's right… it isn't your fault.'

'What? You were listening?'

Inspite of himself, Vincent's face started to turn a little red, and he knew it too.

…**This DID not happen…**

Vincent reminded the demons inside of him, although he could not feel their presence, Vincent had a sinking feeling that they HAD heard him and felt his embarrassment.

'Vincent? Why are you blushing?'

'I'm not Aeris, do not be mistaken…'

Aeris just giggled as she looked at him and Vincent knew he failed at lying to her AND protecting her.

'Hehe.. nevermind Vincent, just protect Yuffie. She's going to need your support in the days to come Vincent!'

'What do you mean? Aeris? AERIS!'

Vincent again raised his voice as the ancient gave 1 final smile at him before fading away in the darkness.

…**This fading stuff… feels strangely familiar…**

------------------------------

The END of chappie 17!

Oh yea.. not updating ACT II for like a week or so. Coz doing a Revamp for ACT I…

Hope you can support me with that fic.. Lolx.. thank you.. see you soon for a week!


	19. Tetra No CAn't be

oHarlow! Yea… Did you read ACT I?

No? I dun mind!

Coz I got my first Flames… For no apparent reason…

But I'm not Cryin… Coz it's a Learning Process!

Hehe….

Glad you all like ACT II!

So… So Touched… -cries-

Lol…

Okies… For My Reviewers! I haf 3!

No Showering with Mako… Runnin short of it… Sorrie WyvernWing… you'll haf to wait a while longer to become Sephy…

-WyvernWing-: Aww… I'll think you'll look Kawaii as a Girl-sephy! And Yuffie might get a Hyper Rush if the Sugar Rush get too high! –imagining Yuffie doing a Beat Rush to Vincent- Dun rush yr work! I can post regularly coz I wrote a lot with my pen before I started!

-Neko-Yuff16- Yea… Sephy's back back But he won't be in ACT II… sorrie… mostly in ACT I and ACT IV… It's a SURPRISE! Hehe…

-RavenIga14-: You got yr wish! I think I'll continue with ACT II till it reach a point where ACT II and ACT I coincides. Dun worrie bout yr internet! I won't be running away anytime soon

Anyways……. ON WITH THE FIC! –cheers-

Sorrie bout Yuffie Fans… This Chappie will by bout Shadow and The Mysterious Lady… Yuffie and Vincent will be back SOON! I promise!

------------------------------------------------

Shadow sat a little uncomfortably as Bugenhagen floated around him a little too close. He felt as thou he was under a spotlight and the attention was getting to him. Shadow had seen Bugenhagen before, but that was 15 years ago… he had aged quite a lot and somehow he had gained levitating powers to add to his boundless knowledge.

'Shadow… it has been a long long time… why haven't you called?'

"… We would have nothing to talk about in any case…"

Shadow's tone was flat as Bugenhagen winced as he noticed Shadow's fingers curling into a fist again. He knew what he was capable of and he did not want a reminder of his prowess. If truth to be told, he wanted a look at the unique armor Shadow wore, Nanaki had mentioned about it a number of times and even he was lost for what it could be. Having something he didn't know right in front of him was making Bugenhagen fidgety but he tried to push it all down. He had more pressing issues to discuss.

'Is what Nanaki told me is true? The lady which you brought in, the one you claimed to be the sole survivor of the village in Mideel?'

"Yes… the village which was built after Mideel fell…"

Bugenhagen sighed again as he floated causally to Nanaki, who was lying near the door. Rousing him up, Bugenhagen whispered something to him before gesturing for Shadow to follow him.

**What do he want…**

As Shadow and Bugenhagen ascended from the room to the observatory there was absolute silence. Shadow made sure of that, even as Bugenhagen floated above him and occasionally looked back at him, he did not flinch or cower from his gaze only adjusted his cape a little to cover his much of his face as he could. Shadow could sense the power that coursed through his armor to him, tempting him to use the power and kill Bugenhagen in 1 hit, it would be so easy, he was old not the warrior as before.

**No… What am I thinking?**

Shadow again berated himself for letting the armor's awesome power tempt him again.

'We are here…'

Bugenhagen announced as he whisked his hands up to elaborate as thou he was a magician he snapped his finger and the door opened for him. Nanaki sighed from somewhere above him and he leaped down beside Bugenhagen. Privately he whispered to Shadow.

'My grandfather… he likes to play around… I apologize.'

Shadow gave Nanaki a small smile, which was pretty rare for him and he whispered back.

"It does not matter…"

Bugenhagen waved impatiently at the 2 of them and they proceeded in without question, not willing to anger the older man.

'Please be seated…'

Shadow nodded and he took a seat near the dome building, Nanaki simply crouched down on the floor while Bugenhagen simply floated around.

'Now… this is the planet…'

Bugenhagen again started the machine and Shadow could again see the stars, comets before recognizing the planet from faraway. Again the planet rotated around a few times before the familiar cycle of the Planet and the lifestream was repeated in front of him.

"I've seen this before…"

Shadow bluntly replied to Nanaki and Bugenhagen as he leaned on the side of the wall, not focusing on the globe rotating in front of him.

'Shh… this is the interesting part…'

The Globe suddenly stopped spinning and shivered as thou something was attacking it. True to hi suspicion, Meteor again appeared on the sky and was threatening the planet once more with it's presense. Once again, Meteor was wiped out from a seemingly focused burst of Holy energy that wiped and eat up all the destructive energy in 1 blow.

"That is what happened 5 years ago…"

'No…'

Bugenhagen swiveled round and stared straight into Shadow's eyes, causing him to flinch a little at his intensive stare.

'That thing happened 200 years ago… when the Ancients were still alive. The Ancients at that time was split into 2 parts… the Original Ancients and the More Powerful Race of Ancients… The Tetra…'

Shadow Immediately perked up at his comment and he leaned closer to the globe.

"Repeat what you said…"

'Tetra… is a Separate Race from the Ancients… but still related to the Cetra… it is said that… They were more powerful and most of the knowledge from the Cetra came from them.'

Nanaki gave a small growl from where he was hiding in, which suspiciously sounded like below a table.

'They were said to be so powerful that the magic the weld singe-handedly destroyed Meteor and sealed it away for 200 years…. But in the End Meteor still came, but that was a special meteor.'

"What do you mean by special Nanaki?"

'That was the total sum of 200 years of Meteor… Meteor is a result of The Planet's hatred over it's inhabitants. Even if it's not summoned, it will call for it sooner or later. To stop Meteor, The Tetra used up all their magic and managed again to destroy Meteor. But with a price.'

Shadow nodded, he knew of battles which were won with a price to pay, the price of losing Aeris, the last Ancient was one prime example.

'… The Tetra… which has give all their knowledge to the Cetra was turned by their own magic to become creatures that looked like humans but aren't.'

"Looked like humans but aren't?"

Shadow cocked his eyebrows as Nanaki magically appeared beside him and he growled softly.

'Think… what can you morph that is of great power?'

Nanaki pointed to something he was wearing to elaborate and Shadow's eyes widened as he noticed the gleaming bracelet that he was wearing.

"Tetra Elemental… It can't be…"

'It is… they were turned to… Cactuar…A ignorable fate for such a great race of people…'

Nanaki shook his head and growled a little, as thou angry at fate himself.

"…So why is she still alive?"

'There was a small amount of Tetra that did not fall to Meteor… and they survived after Meteor killed away most of the Ancients… they were scattered around the planet… and that's how… I assume that She survived…'

**Cactuar? This… is like a nightmare…**

"…Is that the truth? She's the last of her race?"

'Yes… Like Me… and Our Dear Friend… Aeris…'

**Damn**

----------------------

YEA! UP! HAPPY! REVIEW!


	20. Never Make Yuffie Hungry

Harlow People…….

Sorrie for the delay in Postin!

Coz I'm busy with ACT I… But I noticed something….

If I plotted my story stats on Graph….. there wld be a steady decline in hits…..

-sobs-

Oh well…. HAD TO KEEP TRYING! GAMBATE!

Maybe it's due to bad start?

-WyvernWing- No biggiE! Gawd… Oh well.. Hope yr name is cleared.. haha

-FreeCorpKnight- Blame Square! Not Me!

----------Note: Vinnie and Yuffie this time! –Cheers!- -----------------------

On WITH THE FIC! BOOYAKA!

-------------

"Vincent?"

Silence greeted Yuffie as she woke up from her sleep.

**Probably sleeping somewhere… that lazy vampire…**

Yuffie stretched as she felt her limbs stiffen from her lack of movement in the night.

**That's odd… Normally I would have at least a nightmare… but yesterday was… so peaceful… I didn't move…**

Yuffie smiled as she remembered what had happened to her the past week… it had been terrific… each day being able to see Vincent and even Vincent seemed a little happy to have him around. The 2 of them had quarrels, yes but still it was an odd relationship.

**Relationship! What am I thinking! Bad Yuffie Bad Yuffie…**

Yuffie mentally scolded herself and she was soo engrossed that she did not even notice Vincent entering the room.

"Bad Yuffie, Bad Yuffie…"

'What are you doing Yuffie?'

Vincent's voice shook Yuffie so much that she squealed and jumped a few feet from her bed.

**Gawd… hope he didn't hear that!**

"How long have you been there Vincent Valentine?"

'A few minutes…'

"Don't lie to me!"

'I'm not.'

"Vincent! You better not lie to me or else…"

'I am NOT lying to you… why would I do that?'

"Coz it'll let you get away with gawking at me all day!"

Yuffie ended triumphantly, expecting Vincent to shake his head. But what Vincent did surprise her, he just looked at her for a moment before looking away and muttering something to himself.

**Gawd… I swear he was blushing! EEP! I don't believe it!**

Yuffie would have squealed like a schoolgirl except that she dived into her pillow and promptly covered her face.

-Hehe… You should have seen your face there!-

**Silence!**

-You do know that you almost spoke that out loud do you?-

Vincent sighed… it was enough that Chaos was bothering him, but now even Hellmasker was making his presence known in him. He enjoyed the brief departure of the demons in his head, although he did not know why he did not bother to find out.

**The answer will come to me… sooner or later…**

Vincent mentally waited for some smart witty remark from either of his demons, but none came and he knew that they, again had retreated deep into his mind.

**Just when I was expecting an answer too…**

Vincent shook his head and turned his attention to a certain ninja who had created such a scene for him.

'Yuffie? What are you doing?'

She had apparently lost it, Vincent raised his eyebrows as Yuffie rolled in her bed, tears streaming out her eyes as she laughed at something that was unknown to him.

"Vinnie… Look at you!"

Vincent followed her finger to the source of her amusement; Vincent had forgotten to take of his nightcap.

**THIS DID NOT HAPPEN!**

Vincent screamed in his mind as he hastily grabbed the nightcap and threw the offending object to 1 side. He was sure that his face was redder then Nanaki's fur and he was angry at himself, at Chaos and at Yuffie for noticing it.

Yuffie knew that although Vincent would never admit it, he was actually totally embarrassed with the incident. He still had his usual cool look bout him but Yuffie, with a lot of experience with Vincent, knew that he was blushing.

**Vincent blushing again! He must really like me to blush so many times…**

Yuffie's breathe caught as she rewound back what she thought just now and she blushed bright red.

**WHAT AM I THINKING! GAWD! LEVIATHAN HELP ME!**

----------------------

'This is turning out to be quite an interesting Morning… isn't it?'

Death Gigas remarked as he looked on from Vincent's view. Chaos, Galian and Hellmasker wasn't far behind him as they too laughed at the 2 humans that for now, share their fate.

'Yes it did… but why Chaos… why are we cut off like that?'

Chaos remained silent even thou Death Gigas and Hellmasker sent death glares over to him.

'… You would know… sooner or later…'

'Chaos is right… Death… Hell you 2 should be patient…'

Chaos laughed at his smaller counterpart as Galian roared at Death Gigas and Hellmasker.

**Time is passing us by… but it will come…**

Chaos mentally took a note at Galian's word as he pondered over what he should do next, a decision that may affect the 4 of them and Vincent Valentine.

----------------------------

'So Yuffie…'

"So Vincent…"

The 2 of them had been rapidly locked in a staring contest after the nightcap incident and both parties were too stubborn to give up just yet.

'…I bet you're hungry now…'

"Nyuh Vincent. No use trying to distract me!"

Yuffie grinned a cheeky grin at him that made Vincent pale a little in shock,

**She? Not hungry?**

Yuffie was putting up a good front, but inside she was dreadfully hungry. Her stomach was already sending instructions to her brain that it needed FOOD. Lot's of it… a mountain of it…

**Mmm… a mountain of hamburgers… Oh Crap! NO! STOP THINKING BRAIN!**

Yuffie mentally screamed as she felt her stomach grumble it's encouragement and her salivary glands started secreting saliva that made her hungrier then before.

**Damn Vinnie… just quit!**

Yuffie mentally willed Vincent's eyes to start getting sleepy, very sleepy and for him to stop staring at her.

**Wait… staring at me? Hehe… Oh yes… I got him… Hehe…**

Vincent still staring down at Yuffie didn't know the impending doom that was about to descend on him, courtesy of Yuffie Kisaragi.

-This Is Childish… get a life Valentine…-

**Galian… you do not have the right to say that to me**

-Then who does?-

**Someone who has a rational mind and is blinded by blood thirst**

-…-

Vincent knowing that he had finally gotten 1 over Galian and he smirked mentally happy in his counter over the demon.

-Very interesting…. Look at Yuffie, Valentine.-

**Silence Hellmasker; Do not emerge unless I tell you to**

-But you MUST see this Valentine-

Vincent swore he heard Hellmasker and Chaos laugh deep inside him while Galian and Death Gigas snickered at something.

**What are you 4 up to?**

Vincent shrugged off his doubts and turned his focus again at Yuffie.

'What are you doing Yuffie!'

Vincent tried hard to get his emotions under control and his facial expression not to change but it was becoming such a hard job to do.

Yuffie had apparently loosened up her pajamas and now Vincent could see more skin then he wanted to. Helplessly Vincent blushed bright red, even his cloak couldn't help him as he turned away from her, face burning.

…**What is she doing! That did not happen…**

Vincent again repeated his favorite phrase to himself as he tried to forget what he saw, rubbing his eyes he willed his mind to forget the memory but it only caused the memory to become more vivid. The snowy white complexion and her shapely curves made Vincent's emotions run high again.

**No! STOP! Lucrecia…**

Vincent tried desperately to rid his mind of that evil thought as he clung to his only memory that could possibly rid of all his other thoughts, that of his beloved Lucrecia.

-Move ON HOST!-

-Death is Right! Move oN Valentine!-

Vincent felt shock as all 4 of his demons suddenly rose into his consciousness and they had came to talk about the same topic.

… **Why? I failed her… I loved her and I left her to… face Hojo…**

-What's done is done. There is no use mourning-

-Haven't you been sleeping and atoning in that Coffin for 30 years?-

-It's time to move on Valentine… She said that as well-

-Do not again let love slip you by Valentine-

Vincent stalled there, it was enough that Yuffie had 'exposed' herself to him but now his demons was actually concerned bout his well being. Vincent furrowed his eyebrows as he collected his thoughts, it was too delicate a situation to handle.

**As much as I'm touched by your concern…**

-Cut the crap Valentine…-

Chaos cut Vincent off half-way when he tried to speak to them and Vincent had no choice but to comply as he knew that they might again disappear into the recesses of his own mind.

-You know you like Yuffie-

-It's very obvious… that she likes you as well-

-Do not try to deny it… as it might be your last chance-

-It has been perhaps 35 years since you felt the same way as you did with Yuffie-

**What are you implying? That I… like Yuffie?**

Vincent indignantly shot back at the 4 demons but he was greeted with only silence.

**Not again…**

Vincent was left in the room alone as he tried, again to forget what happened.

--------------

'Oh my gawd… I cannot believe I did that!'

Yuffie was downstairs after making her getaway from the room as fast as possible. She had only wanted to shock Vincent into conceding the contest, but did not expect it to be so dramatic that she would show so much of her assets.

**Not Like I would mind… it's Vinnie after all.**

Yuffie stopped again and mentally cursed herself for having such a smart-aleck mind, it was her gift and also her curse as it would force her to do something she did not plan on.

**No Yuffie… think of Wutai… and Leviathan…**

But all Yuffie could think of was the look Vincent gave her before blushing bright red and looking away.

**He was partially drooling over me… haha I knew he couldn't resist my charms.**

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Yuffie screamed and pounded her head on the wall in an effort to shut her mind up.

'Focus Yuffie… Wutai.. think bout Wutai… and Godo…'

It was getting worse for Yuffie as he now imagined what would Godo do if he knew that his daughter had been up to such unscrupulous methods to win a mere contest.

Groaning, Yuffie gave up and sank down into Vincent's sofa, twiddling her thumbs she waited for Vincent to come down from her room.

"Yuffie?"

Vincent cautiously took a step towards the sofa where he assumed the Ninja to be but when he peered over it, there was no1 there at all.

"Yuffie?"

Hearing a slight Rustle behind him, he turned and was promptly tacked by a over reactive ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi.

'Gotcha Vinnie!'

Vincent would have laughed but she hold on him came to close to his recent encounter and he froze, not wanting to make any other physical contact.

'Hehe… Vincent! You lost just now… SO you're gotta buy me breakfast! C'mon!'

Yuffie grinned as she pulled Vincent back to his feet and dragged him to the mansion door when she suddenly stopped.

"Yuffie?"

'Vincent… are you still mad at me…'

"What for?"

'For just now…'

"…"

'So you are huh? I'm sorrie Vinnie! I was just too hungry! My mind couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorrie Vinnie…'

Vincent blinked in surprise at Yuffie's words,

**she was sorry for doing that to me? She is guilty?**

"I-I understand Yuffie… Come… Breakfast awaits you…"

'You're the best Vinnie!'

Yuffie smiled and gave Vincent another hug, but this time. Vincent didn't really mind.

-------------

Isn't it kawaii!


	21. I'm Proud Of You, Yuffie

-.0

-sobs-

Hits getting lesser and lesser…

Zzz….

MUST BE DUE TO BAD START…

Oh well…

Who cares…

-WyvernWing- XP XP That's all I can say.. Haha

-NekoYuff16- It is funni.. meant it to be more kawaii thou.. haha thx for the review!

Here we go again…..

Disclaimer…..

After realizing that I did not paste a disclaimer for perhaps eternity..

I shall today dedicate me work by saying that I DO not own FFVII

No matter how much I want to..

It's NOT mine..

Ty

On With da FIC

Cheers

-------------

'Vincent?'

"Yes Yuffie?"

'… Why are we here?'

"… I thought you wanted breakfast?"

Vincent looked down on the small but beautiful ninja that was clinging tightly to him and he smiled as she again gave a small sigh.

'But why here? Of all the places we could have gone… why here?'

Yuffie protested as she tried to hide behind Vincent, his cloak providing more than enough cover for her. But Vincent raised his claw and grabbed Yuffie on her shoulder.

'Let Go Vinnie! I don't want to go in there!'

"No. Yuffie you must enter…"

'Vinnie! You do not know what is it that store have for me!'

Vincent paused and knelt down beside her, his eyes stern and his tone serious.

"Than tell me…"

Yuffie shrank back from Vincent's gaze but he only approached closer to her, his claw preventing Yuffie to break free.

'I-I… Gawd Vinnie! I… Just do not want to go there okay?'

"That is not a satisfactory answer Yuffie… Tell me.. I promise not to tell anyone…"

Yuffie consider that for a while as she placed her fingers on her lips and frowned a little, considering her options.

**If I tell him… he'll surely… but If I don't tell him… he won't trust me anymore…**

The 2 complications swam in Yuffie's mind and she tried to pick one of the possible outcomes that didn't seem that bad for her. She did not want to be on Vincent's bad terms as she had just gotten herself in his good books and she kinda did like him.

**juz a little…**

Yuffie shook her head and nodded to Vincent, who simply relaxed his hold on Yuffie a little. Yuffie took that as a small victory in that Vincent did trust her enough to relax his hold on her.

'Promise Vincent?'

"Cross my heart…"

-I didn't know you have one…-

**Silence Death…**

'Well… I nicked something from here… and it wasn't just materia… but this…'

Yuffie pulled out something from her pocket and she hesitantly handed it over to Vincent.

"Yuffie… this is…"

'Yea I know…'

Vincent dangled the small chain above him to take a closer look at the pure Materia imbedded in it. The materia didn't glow but merely burned with intensity as he turned it slowly.

"… it must be worth million of gil… a piece of Clear Materia is very rare… and very useful…"

'I know… but that's not the reason… the guy said that it was his only remaining family heirloom… and at that Time I didn't really care… but I regret it now Vinnie… I really do…'

Vincent never let his gaze wander from Yuffie as the ninja bit her lip and suddenly gave him a hug.

'Vincent… I'm really sorry… I-I feel so guilty… I can't stop hating myself…'

Vincent stood there, just shell-shocked at what Yuffie had told him, and she was guilty. For something that she had done before.

**Guilty? For what she in the past would have never regretted it… Yuffie… you really have changed…**

Yuffie was crying, crying for what she had done to the man and crying for every other soul she had ever stolen from. She did not know why the tears came so easily but she knew that it was going to be alright… that all her tears was to clear her doubts. There was still time for her to make amends. She suddenly stiffened as Vincent suddenly brushed her back gently and titled her head up, she stared at Vincent's golden eyes and her breath caught instantly. He was staring down at her with an expression she had never seen before it reminded Yuffie of what her mother would look at her. Full of… did she dare to say it? Love… Full of love and concern for her.

'V-Vincent?'

Yuffie's voice trembled as she noticed how Vincent held her, like he was holding his long lost love, his claw hovering on her back to protect her from harm and his real arm pulling her close to him. Yuffie placed her hand on his hand and tried to push it away, Vincent just took her hand gently and held it, not tightly but just enough to stop Yuffie from squirming away.

**Gawd… What's happening to Vincent?**

Yuffie did not find any chance to resist and she just allowed Vincent to hold her, just simply stay there to gaze into his eyes and really try to know more about this mysterious man.

---------------------

-Chaos…-

-What is it Galian?-

-What is happening to Valentine… Why is he doing this?-

-I told you before… humans are weird…-

-Especially regarding love-

Chaos nodded to the other 2 demons, but he wondered still the same as he watched Vincent slowly break out of the shell he made himself.

**Is he really… Becoming Human?**

----------------

"Yuffie… I apologize… I didn't know what came over me…"

Vincent finally broke out of his trance and he immediately let go of Yuffie, he visibly was shaken as he crossed his arms and tried to look dignified as Yuffie looked at her shoes again.

"Shall we go in?"

Yuffie paused a while before giving Vincent a pained smile.

'Think he will forgive me?'

"I'm sure he will…"

Vincent once again reached for Yuffie's hands and held it tightly, Yuffie was too surprised and she did not protest as he led them straight towards the restaurant in Nibelheim.

"Good morning…"

'Ah… A customer! Welcome!'

An elderly old man started from one of the desk in the small restaurant and gave Vincent a small smile before trying to get up and serve them.

"No. Do not bother."

'Is Mr Valentine isn't it? I'm sorry… I did not wear my spectacles today… so I can't see that well.'

"Yes it is me… the usual sir?"

'Alright! Coming right up! Is there someone else with you?'

The elderly man got up and hobbled over to Yuffie, squinting hard he smiled and prodded Vincent in his ribs.

'Ahh… got a date haven't you? Bout time…'

Vincent actually allowed a small chuckle to escape him as the old man shook his head and laughed.

"Such a beautiful young lady would never agree to go out with me…"

**Beautiful? Me?**

'haha… stop being modest… you could get any girl you wanted if you really tried. It is obvious that this young lady is with you Valentine… besides… the 2 of you would look good together.'

Yuffie couldn't stop the blush from forming and she turned to see the same reaction with Vincent as he looked at the elderly man.

"Stop teasing her Sir…"

'Oh… protective aren't you?'

Vincent looked as thou he was about to rebut his sentence but he stopped and just gave him a sheepish grin.

'What would you be having Young lady?'

"Erm… Sausages and Eggs sir…"

'Alright… be right back.'

Vincent nodded and promptly led Yuffie to a small corner of the restaurant.

'You come here often Vincent?'

"Yes… it has become a habit…"

'Hehe… he's interesting… I think I like him…'

Vincent nodded and he at the same time took of his cloak, letting Yuffie see that he was wearing a black colored T-shirt inside.

"He has… a certain character in him… that is certain."

----------------------------

'Here you go!'

The old man suddenly popped out behind Vincent and smoothly slid a dish at him and later he popped out with the same manically energy and slid Yuffie's sausages and eggs at her.

"Thank you…"

'Yea thanks!'

Yuffie eagerly dug into her eggs and when she bit into 1, her eyes immediately lit up.

'Gawd! It's delicious!'

Vincent raised his eyebrows at Yuffie when she gave a small sigh of contentment and continued digging into the eggs.

Within minutes the whole plate was gone and Vincent wasn't even half done yet.

'Mmm…. That was sooo nice!'

"I'm glad you liked it… pardon me a moment while I finish mine…"

Yuffie grinned and she played with her fork as Vincent steadily finished his meal.

"Shall we go?"

'Yep!'

Vincent nodded and headed for the door immediately with Yuffie beside him. The elderly man looked up as the 2 of them walked pass and he couldn't help give out a grin at them.

'My my… don't you 2 look perfect for each other?'

"Please stop teasing us sir…"

Vincent sighed as he pulled a 100 gil note and handed it over to him.

"Keep the change… and put it under my credit…"

The old man looked at Vincent for a while before grinning back at him.

'Alright my boy.. see you tomorrow!'

'Erm sir?'

'Yes my dear Girl, what is it?'

'Erm… this I guess belongs to you…'

Yuffie slowly walked over to him and pressed the piece of clear materia in his palm. His eyes widened as he saw what it was.

'Oh my holy god… it's my family heirloom… how did you get it my girl?'

'I-I was the one who stole it… I'm sorry… I really am…'

Yuffie looked down as the old man caught on to what she was saying, she really wouldn't have mind if he had hit her now. Tears again started rolling down her cheeks as she felt guilty all over.

'My dear girl… thank you…'

'Huh?'

The elderly man looked up and Yuffie saw that his eyes was filled with tears as well.

'This necklace… was what my mother left me… it is my only memory of her…. Who cares bout the Materia in it… I only want to locket… bless you my girl… Thank you… for returning it to me…'

the elderly man wiped away his tears and hugged Yuffie, so overjoyed was he that he squeezed the breath out of her.

'Y-You're welcome…'

When he finally let go, he placed one hand on Yuffie's shoulder and smiled at her.

'You're not a their young lady… a real their would have sold it long ago… but not you… Thank you…'

With that he pressed the piece of clear materia into her palm and closed it, despite protest from Yuffie.

'Keep it… and remember… you're a beautiful girl… both inside and outside…'

The old man smiled as Yuffie, bewildered left with Vincent.

Vincent smiled as he saw Yuffie looking at the old man and back into the piece of Materia in her palm

"I'm proud of you Yuffie…"

'Thanks Vinnie… but I don't get it! Why wouldn't he want this!'

Vincent sighed and he knew that, the Great Materia Hunter Yuffie was not going to be changed that easily.

---------------------

He He… Isn't this fast?

Lolx


	22. Defender of Cosmo

Uhm… Yea…

Not Much… EXAMS ARE COMING

So probably not updating for sometime…

Noticed…

Every fic needs to haf a reboost after… 20 chappies…

So… haf a break! Haf a kit kat!

-WyvernWing- Yep… Old man Is wise… haha

-NekoYuff16- I agree! Kawaii! I juz wish I can haf a pic of tt…

-RavenIga14- Yep… Updatin in process

-------------------------

Shadow's Turn… and maybe.. We'll get to know the ladies Name… hehe…

-------------------------

**Tetra… is a Separate Race from the Ancients… but still related to the Cetra… it is said that… They were more powerful and most of the knowledge from the Cetra came from them**

Bugenhagen's words kept repeating in Shadow's mind as he pondered on what He said about the lady in front of her.

**They can command White Materia as apparently they CREATED it.**

"They… are really that powerful?"

Shadow wondered to himself as he carefully scanned the clouds above him, he had always liked to look at the clouds. There was so much to learn from them, so much mysteries held there. Blinking back a slightly blurred eye, he wondered to himself.

**Why do I… Feel this way? I'm not human… human would have emotions for one..**

Shadow again came to his favorite topic of argument and he raised up his hand and pulled back his glove, below it was his burden, his curse and yet his gift.

The Saint Armor… It glowed slightly and it never seemed to dull or darken, no matter how he tried, Shadow could never completely understand the power of this mysterious piece of equipment. It grants him enormous power, although explosive is still such a small fry compared to that it hinted it might contain.

"…Will it be time soon?"

'For what Shadow?'

Shadow spun around to see Nanaki standing beside him, his tail waving back and forth and it seemed to glow a bit brighter than it used to.

"… you would not-"

'Understand… I know…'

Nanaki gave him a small grin before raising himself up to his full height and placing his paw on Shadow's shoulder.

'It is truly intriguing… the way you cling to her…'

Shadow didn't blink as much as an eyelid but Nanaki knew that he was concerned bout what he was saying.

**I knew he'll be like that…**

Nanaki smugly laughed before continuing, he lowered himself down and paced straight to the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing his fur back and making him feel a bit ticklish. But Nanaki didn't mind, it made him remember what his purpose was, to defend the beautiful Cosmo Canyon from anyone who tried to despoil the area.

'The way you keep watching over her… do you have something for her?'

Shadow's expression was immediate as he took 1 step towards Nanaki and hissed out a shrill warning.

"Do not imply anything…"

Nanaki's eyes widened a little but he never back down at Shadow's outburst, even thou intimidated by the cloaked man's actions. His right fist was hovering too close to Nanaki then he had wanted but he knew he was right.

'I did not imply… and why are you so worked up over that?'

Shadow paused as all the color started to drain away from his face, realizing what he has done he backed off from Nanaki and withdraw his fist. Clearly ashamed of his outburst, Shadow bowed and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what came over me Nanaki…"

Nanaki watched as Shadow raised his fist and stared at it, Nanaki was shocked when he saw Shadow's eyes dilate and seem more like a feral animal. Taking a cautious sniff, Nanaki was again taken aback as he smelt a strong scent of evil in the air, but mixed with the smell, there was also light in there. Like a midway between light and dark, the light and dark mingled together.

'It doesn't matter… Shadow… what's wrong with you?'

"w-what?"

for the first time Nanaki saw that Shadow was indeed caught off guard and he felt his tail drop down as he realized the situation he was in. Shadow might just lose control of himself and Cosmo Canyon maybe in danger. He would always remember what Shadow told him that meaningful night in which he had almost destroyed Cosmo Canyon.

---FlashBack—

"Nanaki…"

'Yes Shadow?'

Nanaki's eyes perked up as he heard his best buddy Shadow call him from below the bunk. He had knew Shadow for a long time and was surprised to hear that Shadow's voice was actually shaking with excitement.

"Come see what I found!"

Grinning inwardly, Nanaki jumped down from the bunk and strolled almost causally to the door.

**Can't be anything good I bet…**

When Nanaki first placed both his golden eyes on it, he was temporarily rooted to the stop as his mind quickly processed what he was seeing.

'Shadow?'

"Yes?"

'What is it?'

Shadow blanched as he turned and stared daggers to Nanaki, who only gave him a shrug as he walked to the weird object in front of Shadow. It looked like a dead corpse or at least an outer covering of something. It was basically a cocoon of something or someone, Nanaki reasoned that Shadow couldn't have possibly killed anyone to get at an object like this no matter how powerful it is.

"You don't recognize it? It's the Odin Saint Armor."

'What? I thought it was only a legend?'

"Nope. It is real alright! You're staring at it."

'That Thing!'

Nanaki had right to be surprised, this was what Odin wore to battle and it looked so… insignificant. It was just a small portion of it as he could make out the Helm, but not anything else from the pile that was right in front of him.

'It doesn't look like much.'

"Not look like much!"

Shadow indignantly cried as he went forward and pushed Nanaki back a bit,

"I'll demonstrate it for you. Now watch!"

Nanaki moved backwards even more and watched as Shadow seemed to focus his will on the piece of armor, Nanaki had the right to grin as even when Shadow's face turn red with concentration, the armor never budged and it seemed as thou it never will.

'Give it up Shadow!'

"NEVER!"

Nanaki had to marvel at the way Shadow can be so stubborn at a time like this, he shook his head and sighed.

**He is always such a blockhead…**

'NANAKI! HELP!'

Hearing the commotion, Nanaki immediately snapped to attention and ran straight for the place where he assumed the screaming came from, the observatory. Eyes widening in the prospect of Bugenhagen being injured or even… Killed, Nanaki leg's worked harder then ever and he reached the ladder within seconds.

'GRANDFATHER!'

Nanaki howled before leaping straight to the hole, completely ignoring the ladder in a desperate gamble to get there in time. What Nanaki didn't count on was having a giant phantom hand grabbing him and flinging him back.

'Wha? Gi tribe!'

Nanaki managed to howl a small warning to Shadow before he totally blacked out.

---------------------

'Urgh… Father?'

'No…'

Nanaki didn't get who was speaking to him so he just laid still and blinked a few times, trying to get his vision right, as he did so he remembered what happened and immediately sprung up to his feet.

'The Gi Tribe! They are Attacking!'

'No Nanaki… they are gone.'

'Grandfather?'

Nanaki looked at the person standing or rather hovering above him and it was indeed Bugenhagen who was speaking to him. His usual cheerful face was replaced with one of extreme seriousness. Seeing that, Nanaki felt his hopes immediately got crushed.

**We lost… we Lost Cosmo Canyon… It's all my fault…**

Bugenhagen must have known what Nanaki was thinking as he patted Nanaki while managing a slight smile for his sake.

'Do not worry Nanaki… Cosmo Canyon is safe.'

'It is? Then why are you so…'

'No, it is regarding another manner… about Shadow.'

'Shadow? What about him? And where is he now?'

Nanaki looked around and saw that he was again in his cot, but there was no Shadow around.

'Shadow… he saved the Canyon. When he saw the Gi Phantom flinging you back, he rushed forward to battle it.'

'He did? He couldn't have won!'

'You're right… he didn't.'

'So…'

Nanaki took a deep breath before continuing, his heart heavy he tried to avoid the question, but it was inevitable.

'He's dead?'

'Again no… he's alive… but gone.'

'Gone!'

Bugenhagen nodded slowly and pushed Nanaki back into his cot, his eyes weary and old.

'Yes… before the Gi Phantom could kill him, a blinding flash of light suddenly covered him. The light protected him against the Gi Phantom, later I found out that it was an armor of somesort… I've never seen 1 like that ever.'

'It's the Saint Armor! It must be!'

Nanaki exclaimed as he remembered what Shadow had brought back with him.

'… What ever it was, it saved his life.'

Bugenhagen paused as he saw Nanaki giving him a small grin but he never returned it, instead he became more sober than ever before.

'But… it also caused him to lose his mind… He blocked the Gi's attack and flew straight at it. He kept attacking and attacking, going after it's head and arms. His power was so immense that he cracked the Phantom's skull with 3 hits, yet he continued on. The area where it appeared has a great dent there now, thanks to Shadow. With the phantom dead, we all assumed that he would calm down but he didn't.'

'He didn't?'

'No…'

Bugenhagen replied sadly as he showed Nanaki a bandaged arm of his.

'He did that… I approached him first and he simply flew at me, lightning bolts struck me and I was barely able to cast a Barrier to repel the attack. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw something… his eyes were not human… they were dilated and… bloodthirsty.'

Bugenhagen looked back at his arm and back at Nanaki, his aged old face was pale and he was shaking.

'I fear… that the armor may have… controlled him.'

'No… Not Shadow!'

-End-

"Nanaki?"

'uh? I'm sorry Shadow…'

Nanaki apologized profusely all the time looking at Shadow, he seemed normal. But he still did not want to take chances with such power he held in his hand.

'Shadow… are you hiding something from me?'

"No… why do you ask?"

'You still haven't told me what you meant when the time is coming'

"… There is no need for you to know…"

Shadow turned and Nanaki knew that this conversation was over, he turned and followed Shadow even thou the cloaked man give no indication that he should follow. As the 2 of them was going down the corridor to the ward, a frantic nurse came rushing out of the room.

'Nanaki! She was awoken! Should I get the doctor?'

'Yes. I'll accompany you, Shadow look after her.'

Nanaki didn't bother to look behind as he knew Shadow had already made his way into the room, all he can do now is hope that the lady, who ever she was, is alright.

-------------

Whew…

Thinkin of stop updating ACT II..

Coz ACT I got a long way to go…

And Knight told me tt he's gonna implement 1 idea I had to his fic…

So I muz hurry!

Incase they say I copied their idea!

. 


	23. Cuddly Nanaki? 0o

Wow… So Long… Oh well…

EXAMS!

Rikku: It's been soo long…

Wrath: Yep…

Rikku: Okies… Disclaimer?

Wrath: Nope… Tired

Rikku: Okies…

Let's Start! Cheers!

------------------------------

'Is she alright?'

Nanaki growled softly to the doctor who was monitoring the girl's condition the night before, he did not want to risk anyone with Shadow now, with the lady awake he may kill anyone who looks too threatening. Shuddering slightly he wondered what would he do if grandfather would charge into the room. He wasn't sure whether he could restrain Shadow enough so that Grandfather could get away. He knew Bugenhagen wanted to ask the girl some questions… but with the way things stand now… it might prove very risky for him to approach the girl.

'She is alright… I heard she's awake. Why don't you go and check on her?'

The doctor, who had a kindly face frowned down at the Defender of Cosmo but Nanaki gave a small growl that was supposed to be apologetic.

'It is not wise for us to disturb the 2 of them now…'

'2 of them?'

The doctor's confusion was apparent and it was made worse when Nanaki gave a broad grin as he just remembered something.

'Yes… 2 of them…'

and Nanaki snickered, going off to find his trusty camera.

**This is gonna be worth a million gil…**

-----------------

'Uh… Uh.. Where am I?'

Shadow blinked as he watched in confusion at the lady who was right in front of him, her voice cut right through his soul and his knees almost buckled in the wake of the voice. It seemed impossible that such a small figure could create such a wondrous voice.

'Hello? Hello? Shadow?'

"W-What?"

Shaken, Shadow blinked a few times in confusion and was rewarded by the girl laughing at him, it was perhaps such a long time since he had this kind of reaction. But now his face was flushing, embarrassed at showing this side of him to her.

"How did you know my name?"

She laughed again, this time the laugh was like a slight breeze to him, a breeze that seemed so natural that you can barely feel it, but it's so so unique.

'You told me that silly? Remember? At my village…'

She suddenly trailed off and Shadow sense that she was not ready to deal with the problem yet. Walking to her side, his intention was to only comfort her, to try and cure her pain or at the very least to try and stave off her pain for a while. What he didn't expect was that she would flung herself at him and hug him tightly.

'Shadow.. Shadow… I… What am I to do?'

Sobbing she buried her face into his face and clung tightly to him not letting him go. Shadow looked down at hesitantly, obviously not used to having a girl cling to her so tightly. Finally, after a long pause, trembling he brought his hand around her waist and gave her a small squeeze. Like magic, her sobbing slowed and she began to make smaller but still audible sniffs as Shadow's touch seemed to calm her down.

"I-I'm sorry… I would have gotten there earlier…"

Guiltily Shadow leaned back and stared into her sky-blue eyes and grimaced when tears started falling again.

'Don't blame yourself… if it wasn't for you… I would have died…'

She tried to give Shadow a small smile but failed as tears splattered on Shadow's hand, albeit gloved but he, surprisingly can feel the warmth of her tears.

**I'm sorry…**

For the first time in his long life, Shadow felt guilt crept into his conscience but he let it in freely, willing to take the punishment.

'Stop… I know what you're feeling now… D-Don't blame yourself… it's not your fault.'

**It's not my fault? How can she be able to say that so easily… it's her home… is it that easy to forgive someone?**

Raising his hand, he wiped away the tears that she shed, her tears betrayed her surprise but as soon as it registered, it disappeared and she looked up wonderly at the figure before her. The person who had saved her, who was apparently… protecting her… and… now he is showing concern and maybe… love for her?

Shaking her head slightly, she smiled and this took Shadow by surprise as she gave him 1 last tight hug before slipping away from his grasp. It was so hard to let her go, but Shadow did not allow his face to change or allow her to sense what he is feeling now… it felt… different now that she has awoken… that part of him that he thought had died had returned… as if by magic… now he did not want her to leave.

"You should get back to bed… you're still weak. I'll go get you some tea…"

taking a small glance at her, Shadow gave her a brief nod before exiting the room, where he bumped into Nanaki.

'hehe… had your fun?'

"Nanaki!"

Shadow hissed when he saw the Great Fire-Beast sitting there smugly at 1 side of the door.

"How long have you been there?"

'Long enough… hehe…'

"No one hears about this… do you get me?"

'Not exactly… but I agree… on 1 condition…'

"What is that?"

'You let me keep the photograph!'

Nanaki waved at a full colour photo that had Shadow and the lady hugging each other tenderly, Shadow's face changed immediately and he quickly made an attempt to grab it.

'No! Now you promised…'

"Fine."

Furious, Shadow stomped off to get what he promised to get, Tea, while Nanaki grinned as he watch his friend leave.

'Got you at last…'

'Is something the matter?'

Nanaki turned to see the young lady peeking at him from her room and he gave her a broad grin.

'Nope… nothing's the matter… you should get back to bed, lady.'

'Oh… kay… What's your name?'

'Red XII or Red or Nanaki, whichever you may prefer.'

'That's a lot of names!'

'Yes… but it has it's uses.'

Nanaki could tell that she did not get what he meant and he shook his head, imploring her to go back to bed.

'Now go back to bed now…'

Raising his furry paw, He pushed her back into the room and closed it.

----------------

'Shadow… he's a nice person… and Nanaki… he's really very cuddly looking… wonder he'll mind if I hug him… Hmmm…'

The lady was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Nanaki walking into the room, his paws not making any noise on the squeaky clean floor.

'Are you alright?'

'Uh? Oh… Nanaki… Yea I'm alright.'

And she smiled sweetly at Nanaki, her hands placed on her lap she really looked very beautiful. Nanaki felt his hair stand up in shock as he remembered that looks can be deceiving and he had to suppress himself from growling a little.

'Is something the matter?'

'No… I'm sorry… Was I intruding?'

'No not really… Is Shadow coming back?'

Nanaki grinned again, he seemed to grin very often nowadays, even more often then when he was with Cloud and the others. Somehow he has found more reason to smile, being reunited with his great old friend or seeing some kind of relationship forming right in front of him.

'He should be back soon, he interest you don't he?'

Surprisingly she didn't bat an eyelid but laughed while Nanaki looked on, his face not showing the disappointment he was feeling, he hoped for more reaction from her but at least she did trust her a little.

'A little yea… I mean he saved me… I owe me life to him, of course I wanna know who he is and all…'

'Hmm… he is… how should I put it… an interesting person.'

'You know him? Tell me bout him Nanaki!'

'Haha… I will… but not now… as he is staring at me.'

She gave a small cry of surprise but quickly stifled that when she saw Nanaki smile at Shadow.

'I'll be leaving now, I may visit later…'

'Do you really have to go Nanaki?'

'Afraid so… Do not worry about me'

Placing a furry paw on her hand, Nanaki purred before exiting the room carefully brushing against Shadow as he did so.

"I've brought tea…"

She noticed that he seem a bit distracted and a little crestfallen about now, why she didn't know was how she could know. She could sense something coming from him and it was definitely not happiness or anything. Although puzzled at what she was feeling she still smiled at Shadow and clapped her hands in anticipation to what she was getting. It was just tea but her throat felt like it hadn't receive anything for a long time. Eagerly taking the cup that was offered to her she gulped down a big gulp and promptly give a yelp.

'HOT! HOT!'

"You should drink slower…"

She shot Shadow a dark look before she started accusing him.

'You should have told me that earlier!'

"You didn't ask…"

She scowled and turned away, ignoring him while Shadow gave a small chuckle and continued sipping his tea.

'By the way… I just remembered… I haven't told you my name yet haven't I?'

Shadow, who was in the midst drinking, choked and he spluttered all over the floor as he tried stop his fit of coughing.

'You look so funny!'

Shadow tried to maintain his dignity by stooping low and grabbing his cloak, face not betraying his emotions he strode over to the door and called back to her.

"I'll get a cloth to clean it up…"

'Okeis… come back quick! Oh Yes… My Name is Therri, Therri Senrial…'

"Alright… Lady Therri… I will return soon…"

--------------

Eh Gawd… Finished… Sorry for the random thoughts thingy… I still think this is a bad chapter… haiz.. Review please….


	24. Mr Choco

Chappie Up Quicker.. haha…

WyvernWing: Okies.. U update too!

Neko-Yuff16: Thx… If you could think of another name tt can go with Therri.. Please TELL ME!

-----------------

'Yuffie? Come Out Now…'

Giggling a little Yuffie watched as Vincent opened the closet in search of her, she was careful not to make a single move as she knew Vincent was a turk… and Turks aren't that easy to fool.

Hell I'm scared of Vinnie! I'm the greatest Ninja!

She had found the safe where Vincent had kept all the weapons and extra accessories during their journey all around the world. She had retrieved her PinWheel and her Rising Sun from the Safe. Thinking it was a waste to let the weapons collect dust in the Safe, Yuffie decided to 'liberate' them and she swiped a couple of the most useful of the lot. Vincent had apparently guessed Yuffie will come upon it sooner or later and he built a large titanium lock to ward off Yuffie's attempt.

"Vinnie Vinnie… I'm a master thief!"

snickering, Yuffie had picked the lock relatively easily by using her hairpin. Yuffie never tied up her hair, but that didn't stop her from always tucking it into her secret pouch. It was useful in picking locks and at the same time as a weapon, it can be used to break a person's circulation with a tiny prick.

"Okay… We have… Tetra Elemental… HEY A Mystile! Wow! This looks good on me. Hmm… Wonder Vinnie would give it to me…"

The Mystile was green in color and it would definitely go well with Yuffie's favorite shirt, placing it on her chest Yuffie tried to imagine herself wearing it. The corners of her mouth curled up as she recalled that Vincent liked to see her wearing green, the reason for that she didn't know but she liked that part of Vincent. It seemed like she and him finally had something in common.

'What are you doing Yuffie?'

Hearing Vincent come up the steps, Yuffie quickly stuffed back the Tetra elemental and casually pulled back her headband a little, waiting for Vincent to enter.

"Hey Vinnie!"

Vincent eyes softened a little as he did not catch Yuffie doing something dishonest but when he gazed at the Safe, which was already opened up his spirits dropped.

**She had not lost her habits after all…**

"Hey Vinnie! Can I have this Mystile? I found it after rummaging through these extra stuff… it looks good on me doesn't it?"

Yuffie got up and pinned the Mystile to show Vincent how it looked. Vincent had to admit, it really looked nice on her.

'Yes it does…'

-Or Maybe It's Because Solely of Yuffie?-

**Silence Demon…**

Chaos growled in delight when he sense that his host was hesitating a little before snapping back at him.

He really does like her after all…

'So Can I have it? Please?'

Seeing Yuffie pleading with him, her eyes showing how badly she wants the mystile nearly broke Vincent's heart. Even worse she started trembling her lower lip, making her look even more pitiful. Unable to stand it any longer, Vincent nodded and was immediately rewarded by Yuffie giving him a tight hug. As if by instinct Vincent placed his arms around her which gain from Yuffie a small gasp but she allowed him to hold him, just like he would hold Lucrecia.

**Lucrecia…**

Without warning, Vincent broke off the embrace and he looked away pointedly before excusing himself.

'I need to check on my Chocobo… excuse me…'

-Damn you Valentine… You broke her Heart!-

**I do not need Your opinion now Chaos…**

Chaos in his mind cursed while all the other demons around him agreed.

'He's really a block of wood… can't he see that the girl was so happy to have him hug her?'

'He has a name Death… It's Yuffie'

'Since when did YOU remember people's name, Galian?'

'Since this Girl… Yuffie have proved all of us wrong… Valentine can love…'

'You're right…'

The other Demons turned to Chaos, and was surprised to see him growling dangerously.

'If this keeps up… He will lose her… We MUST interfere…'

At this the matter was resolved and the demons retreated back into Vincent's mind to plan and to make sure Vincent did not hurt Yuffie again.

**What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? Yuffie…**

Unknown to Yuffie or even Chaos, Vincent was asking himself the same question. He had a small measure of privacy and not all his thoughts can be read by Chaos.

**Lucrecia… I wish to let you go… But why? Why can't I let you go…**

For a fleeting moment, Vincent could see Lucrecia staring at him, her face angry and she mouthed the word 'Betrayal' in which Vincent flinched and lowered his head.

'Lucy… I'm sorry… But the feelings I have for Yuffie… I do not know anymore…'

Cursing he punched the wall and immediately regretted it when he felt his finger hurt.

'… My mistake…'

----------------

Yuffie was just sitting on the bed, upset at what had happened. The moment when Vincent had embraced her had been the happiest moment alive for her. Yet Vincent had destroyed all her hopes just by leaving her like that.

"Yuffie Yuffie… why are you crying? Vincent can't really like you… he is just… cheering you up. Yea that's it… just cheering you up…"

But she could not help but feel very depressed, it had been such a long time since anyone had shown so much concern for her. At best Tifa and Aeris had been they were just like teammates. Not as close to what Vincent had done for her, but now he had just broken her heart, her fragile heart to pieces.

"Yuffie… why are you crying?"

Noticing the tears tricking down her face, she hastily dabbed at them with the blankets and mentally willed herself to stop crying.

"I really should leave… I've only brought trouble for Vincent and well… he doesn't like me to stay here anyway… me being such a nuisance and all…"

Absentmindedly and talking to herself, Yuffie strolled to her room where she promptly jumped on her soft bed.

"Hmm… I'll miss Mr Choco thou…"

Yuffie mused while she hugged the small Chocobo Plushie that she had won in the Golden Saucer. It was really sweet and she almost thought she had lost in when she found it missing after defeating Sephiroth. Surprisingly Yuffie had found it in her room in the mansion with it's fluffy hat still intact.

"Mr Choco Mr Choco… Yuffie- Chan will miss you… you know that?"

Yuffie waved the tiny Chocobo's wings and she giggled as she squeezed it tightly. She had became attached to the small plushie and it would be one of the things she would miss.

**Beside Vincent of course…**

"Yea right…"

Yuffie retorted back to her smart-aleck brain and waved her hands dismissively before going on with her packing.

"Now… I need 2 T-shirts… 2 of my tops… and…"

-------------

'Yes… What? You need my help… Now… I see… you can come in 2 weeks time… No. Not that early...I… I have plans…'

Vincent sighed as he placed down the receiver, his brow furrowing he peered at the calendar and counted down to the days to that 'special' day.

'A few days left…'

Glancing from the clock he noticed that Yuffie hadn't had her dinner yet, it was already close to 9.

'Yuffie do you need some dinner?'

Vincent called as he made his way up the steps he had once hated. The way the creaked and the way that they simply were like that reminded him of what had been done to him. Controlling his slight disdain, he continued to call for Yuffie.

'Yuffie?'

Worried that there were still no replies he poked his head cautiously into the room, he did not want to catch Yuffie indecently no matter how tempting that might be.

**CHAOS!**

-What? It's not me!-

**Quit your innocent act!**

-It's me Valentine…-

**Death?**

-Yup… Chaos here is quite decent… Sometimes…-

Vincent had to smile at that, it was rare when his demons actually developed a sense of humor but it was worth it when they started poking fun at each another.

'Yuffie?'

Looking into her room, he cursed when he saw that the window was left open and on her bed was a note. Picking it up, Vincent winced when he finished reading the letter and he buried his head into his hands.

'What have I done?'

-GO VALENINE!-

**R-right!**

Getting to his feet, Vincent sprang out of the mansion Yuffie did, by taking flight from the window.

**Yuffie!**

-----------------

Haha! I'm done! Review please… thankyew!


	25. Yuffie! Wake up!

Yea.. BACK! SCHOOLS OUT! YES!

-Victory Dance-

Dance with me Yuffie!

-Yuffie- S-Sure.. I guess…

-Wrath- I'm not as good a dancer as Vinnie is…

-Vincent- Dun call me Vinnie…

-Yuffie- VINNIE VINNIE!

-Vincent- Yuffie… Stop.

-Yuffie- NO!

-Vincent- -Draws Death Penalty-

-Yuffie- If you can bear it… Shoot me.

-Vincent- …I… can't do it…

-Yuffie- I KNEW IT!

Eh? Wad's tt Randomness? Is my mind goin insane?

-WyvernWing- 0.o Spoken huh? Nope.. Can't hear it.. XP Yep… Vinnie need to work on his running skills from now on.

-The Fiercesomest Dragon Ever- Hard to Spell your name.. How can u type it all the time? Updatin in Progress… -beep- Updatin Complete.. THERE! It's DONE!

ON WITH DA FIC! Cheers!

-----------------------------------------------------

"No… Yuffie"

As Vincent ran down the path to the Nibel Mountains, he could only think of Yuffie and he felt deep remorse when he remembered what he had done to hurt her.

**I'm sorry Yuffie… I promise… When I find you… I'll tell you what I feel… Please Be okay Yuffie…**

Pausing a while to check his bearings, Vincent's sharp eyes heard a faint cry of pain in the distance and he gave an involuntarily shudder,

**If that is Yuffie… GOD NO!**

Giving an almost inhuman leap, he jumped from the cliff he was overlooking and straight down the 4 foot drop, somehow he landed upright and even thou he grunted in pain Vincent recovered quickly and ran straight for the place where he assumed Yuffie was.

"YUFFIE!"

Unable to control his emotions anymore, Vincent shouted out her name as he moved ever closer, hoping to get her attention.

---------------

'Choc… C'mon Girl!'

Yuffie, urging her Chocobo to increase her speed tried to tempt her with Gyashl Greens which immediately warked happily before pecking at the green in her hand.

'So? Get going!'

looking back 1 last time at the fading figure of Vincent, Yuffie blinked away the last of her tears before tucking her body in and dashing away with increase haste.

**I'm sorrie Vinnie…**

Even as Yuffie tried to drive Vincent away from her thoughts, the more she could see Vincent's handsome visages smiling in her mind.

**I'm probably the only girl she ever smiled to… beside Lucrecia…**

At the very mention of her, Yuffie stiffened and she tightened her hold on Choc's rein, with 1 arm she wiped away the tears that had formed subconsciously below her eyes.

'Lucrecia… Vinnie can atone all he like if he loves her so much…'

She didn't know why she was so uptight bout Lucrecia, but she always didn't like her. The way Vincent's eyes became misty even in the mention of her infuriated her, she was dead and Vincent, Vincent always have to be depressed and so cold to everyone. It was all her fault. Yuffie didn't know it at that time, or even recognize it, but she was falling in love with him, with Vincent Valentine.

**Please Go Vincent… I don't want to see you… Please…just go…**

'Whoa! What's wrong Choc- OH MY GAWD!'

the words died in her throat as a dragon knocked you and Choc over, as she flew back she saw Choc getting up in fright but surprisingly she didn't run away.

'Choc? RUN AWAY YOU SILLY BIRD!'

screaming at her Chocobo Yuffie forgot to draw her weapon and the dragon's tail came sweeping up to greet her.

'WAA!'

at the last possible moment, a small gray blur leaped out from behind her and sank it's teeth into the dragon, growling furiously it somehow gained ground on the dragon and as the dragon tried to advance once again took a flying leap at it's wing effectively stopping it.

'Cherry? Is that you? Gawd… Cherry! You shouldn't have come!'

Scooping up the wolf-pup Yuffie gave it a tight hug and stroked it's fur, totally ignoring the dragon at all.

'Choc! Get out of there! You can't win it!'

Even as Yuffie shouted at her, she reared herself up and pecked menacingly at the dragon and furiously pecked at it. As Yuffie looked in amazement at her 2 companions, Cheery placed it's nose on her bag and slowly nudged out the Conformer for her.

'Oh yes! Thanks Cheery!'

Patting the Wolf-pup, she could have sworn it understood her when it barked happily. Shrugging, Yuffie leaped up and threw the Shuriken at the Dragon's body making a big gash in which blood, instead of red and gory, green blood flow out

'Eew! What the heck is this…'

Even as she did several other gashes on it's body it seemed to not hurt at all as it's wound heal almost immediately.

'How did you do that?'

Watching wide eyed, Yuffie marveled at how Choc herself unleashed a big bout of flame that engulfed the dragon temporarily.

'GreaT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!'

Screaming, Yuffie reined in Choc and hailed tail out of there, but not before the Dragon roared and knocked her down once again,

'CRAP! Oh GAWD! I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'

closing her eyes, Yuffie waited for the Dragon's fiery breath to engulf her and end her life, what she thought at the last possible moment was not Wutai, definitely not her father and surprisingly not her mother but Vincent.

**Bye Vinnie… Just don't lie in the coffin again? For me?**

---------------

"YUFFIE!"

seeing Yuffie being attacked right in front of him was the limit for Vincent, his blood boiling he practically flew at it, his entire form ready to rip the dragon apart limb by limb. As he reached into his cloak for the Death Penalty he noticed that he, in his excitement had forgotten to bring it with him. Even as he mentally noted to always keep a firearm with him, Vincent growled out his hatred for the beast.

"I'll tear it apart…even if I have to do it with my bare hands…"

Chaos in his mind growled in agreement and for the first time he felt obliged to let Chaos take over him, even as he felt his body contort and he roared in pain, Vincent knew it was for Yuffie and for her he would do anything.

-Valentine… I'll be granting you my strength… just for this time-

**For Yuffie…**

-For Yuffie…-

Chaos agreeing with him so jarred Vincent that he almost fell over in shock, pausing a while even as jet-black wings sprouted from his back and his muscles suddenly increase in power and strength.

**Why are you so… concerned bout her? You… Like her?**

When Vincent didn't hear a response from either of his demons he smiled to himself, delighted at the fact that at least his demons… understands and did not object to his feelings.

**So I was right… you do like Yuffie**

Grabbing the new found advantage, Vincent started to tease Chaos a little and soon enough Chaos exploded.

-SILENCE! GO!-

**Touchy…**

-I will NOT be treated like this!-

**Then.. Admit it Chaos…that you like Yuffie**

-…-

Smirking, Vincent turned his attention to the most critical matter at hand : Saving Yuffie. Lengthening his wings to their full span Vincent gave a loud roar before flying off too do what he intended, crush the dragon.

---------------------

the first thing Yuffie felt was not what she expected at all, instead of a great bout of flame that should rightly burn away her perfectly formed body or the dragon's teeth or claws slashing though her and wasting her cute blood. What Yuffie experience was the sudden burst of cold wind against her face and the sensation that someone was holding her and a sudden realization that she was flying.

'V-Vincent?'

"Yuffie… I-I'm so-"

Before Vincent could even finish his sentence Yuffie had already smacked him, hard and this caused him to do a slight steering problem as he tried not to collide with the cliff wall.

Finally regaining control, Vincent glared and growled at Yuffie a little while he slowly landed on the frozen ground.

"What was that for!"

Vincent tried to control his anger but as he was part Chaos now his voice was deeply distorted by the demon's vocal cords and he sounded much more deeper and scarier than he intended. To his surprise Yuffie did not shield back but instead she slapped Vincent again, only harder.

"That was for saying sorry to me, AGAIN! How many times must I tell you to get it into your thick skull! It's NOT your fault!"

'But Yuffie… If I haven't walked off like that…'

Yuffie watched again as Vincent lowered his head in shame and guilt, immediately she flared up again and this time instead of slapping him, she resorted to a rather… innovative method. She drew closer and placed her arms over his shoulder, Vincent being too absorbed in his own thoughts didn't recognize it until Yuffie's lip made contact with his. All thoughts that his raging mind was thinking was instantly silent as he felt Yuffie's soft lips and her tongue licking his teeth, wanting entry. But as Vincent relented, Yuffie stopped and pulled away. Shyly she smiled and blushed a little even as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"That was… for saving me again… yeah…"

embarrassed, She looked away and Vincent was sure she was blushing bright red now. Touching his lips, Vincent knew he should be as well but he was not ashamed of it. It had been a while since he felt this way, a feeling he had thought he had forgotten.

**Did you enjoy that?**

-Yes… I did…-

Even as Chaos sniggered, Vincent didn't care it was like waking up from his coffin once again. It mixed up everything he was feeling and thinking but it was… worth it to feel alive again.

'Erm… Yuffie… I… WATCH OUT!'

Seeing the impending danger, Vincent tried to give out a warning and when he saw it was too late for that, he rushed forward and managed to slam right into the flying Yuffie. The dragon had apparently ambushed her and him while they were distracted and it knocked Yuffie back almost casually, it was the utmost he can do to at least try and catch Yuffie before she crash onto the floor.

'Yuffie! Yuffie! WAKE UP!'

-----------

Oh Oh… I hate myself for hurting Yuffie.. Oh My Gawd.. WHAT HAF I DONE!

… Review please… thanx!


	26. Bahumat

Hiee… Abit late for a chappie.. Forgive me kay?

-THE dragon- Seeing that I'm lazy to really type it out… I'll call u that now.. Thx for da review and I rather prefer those Oreos… hype me out… but maybe pop tarts can do for you.. hmm…

WW Wyvern Wyvern… when are you comin with ur new chappie? Btw… Hope to see more YuffieX Vinnie Scenes in yrs!

ON WITH DA FIC!

Cheers

--------------

The last thing Yuffie saw was a dark object flying towards her and that was also the last thing that she felt before everything went black.

**Gawd No… not now…**

It was how fate favored Yuffie Kisaragi… being born in the royal family and having the joys of richness only to lose them when her entire world feel apart. Forced to hunt Materia for her father's greed for money but on the way she met AVALANCHE and for the first time in her life, she got friends and felt at home with them. Then she was forced to steal from them, a gesture that almost broke her heart to do. Even after killing Sephiroth and saving the world, her father still tried to control her life by marrying her off, in his eyes Yuffie was just a small pawn and he would never see the real Yuffie in all her amazing variety of faces. Fate now was destroying her life again even after she tried so hard to get Vincent to open up, she would now lose it all again, this time to death.

**I'm sorry… Vincent…**

----------------

"YUFFIE!"

screaming his rage, Vincent got up from Yuffie's lifeless body and turned his gaze to the dragon, which immediately recoiled as it saw all the hatred that was emitted at it solely through his eyes. Raising his claw, Vincent crushed a small rock that he had been holding and he took 1 small step towards the dragon.

"You die…NOW!"

roaring inhumanly, Vincent flew straight at the dragon even as he undergo the transformation to Chaos. Jet black wings once again formed behind him and he tucked them close to his body and Vincent flew like a missile straight at the stunned beast. With his gained momentum, Vincent landed a demon claw right into the skull of the dragon which caused it to topple over but not kill it.

"You better pray… if you have a god that will protect you…"

Roaring in fury, Vincent didn't care or didn't notice that the sky was darkening above him, all his thoughts were focused on the pitiful lizard that was in front of him. It's wings were torn to shreds by Yuffie and his right eye was smashed into his skull, it was a sorrowful sight, but Vincent didn't gave a damn bout what state It was in, what was important was that he crush the thing that hurt Yuffie, HIS Yuffie.

'V-Vincent…'

"Yuffie!"

Turning back to look at the young ninja his eyes widened when he saw her trying desperately to get up.

"No Yuffie! Don't!"

The next words failed Vincent as a beam of enormous power struck at him from behind, it was so intense that he felt Chaos's wing blacken and almost fry in the heat.

"W-what?"

'Ba-Bahumat…'

Hearing Yuffie's soft cry before she collapsed again, Vincent turned to the sky and saw indeed that the Great Dragon Lord was glaring down on him.

"How?"

Looking down at the dragon, Vincent knew why and he would have smacked his head hard if it wasn't for the Dragon Summon growling menacingly at him from above.

"Materia Poisoning… Bahumat Poisoning… the Planet must be insane…"

cursing repeatedly, Vincent took to the air inspite of the growing pain in Chaos's wing, he would fight to the death if he had to as it was for Yuffie and only for her he would do this.

-Vincent…-

**Yes Chaos?**

-It will be honorable to die for her, do what ever it takes Valentine-

Smiling inspite of himself, Vincent silently thanked Chaos and when his eyes opened again it was filled with new rage, his and Chaos and all the other demon's rage.

Flying right towards Bahumat, Vincent/Chaos took aim right at the Dragon's snout and slammed right into it and he wheeled away before the enraged Dragon/Summon/God could blast him away.

Mortal… You cannot defeat Me. 

As surprising it was that Bahumat was actually fighting him, it was pure freaky that Vincent was hearing Bahumat was speaking to him.

"I'm not a mortal…"

I'm not surprised… No Mortal can Fly like you can… 

"I'm Vincent Valentine… The One who has yet to atone… The one with the Demon Blood… I'm Half-Demon…And I'm the Dragon's Worst Foe… I'm the Ex-Turk, AVALANCHE Member, Vincent Val Valentine…"

not even batting a sweat, Vincent roared again and flew straight for a slash right at Bahumat's exposed Chest. When it connected green blood started to flow from the wound Chaos/Vincent had caused but Bahumat didn't seem to notice the attack and he idly batted at Vincent with his claw.

You cannot win Mortal 

Even as he heard Bahumat roar at him, Vincent didn't back down. In contrary he flung another punch at Bahumat which caused the dragon lord to dip down a little as he recovered from the blow.

"CHAOS SABER!"

A gleaming seam erupted as an invisible blade slashed diagonally across Bahumat's flank, green blood this time erupted from the wound as all around the wound a purple haze started to tear the dragon's skin apart.

What are you doing! MORTALS CANNOT DEFEAT A GOD! 

"You're wrong… dirty lizard… return to the Planet where you belong!"

Roaring, Vincent tackled the Dragon and the 2 of them slammed into the ground releasing a bout of lifestream as the 2 of them landed heavily on the snowy floor.

Raising a demon claw, Vincent left trails of green blood all around Bahumat's face as he successfully pinned the Dragon king to the ground. Bahumat's wickedly curved claw was useless as Vincent had the demon king on his belly and no matter how hard the dragon kind struggled or his wings flapped he could not get Vincent/Chaos off him.

Mortal! You Will pay! 

Even as Bahumat cried in Vincent's mind, the dragon king's body started to emit a strange green glow that begun tearing Vincent's mind apart with each growing second.

**Argh… Chaos!**

-W-What is it?-

**Can't you do anything?**

-No… It's affecting us as well…-

**Galian? Hell? Death?**

-No can do Valentine…-

-MAKE IT STOP!-

-Make it Quick Vincent!-

Hearing Galian's seemingly strong voice call out at him, Vincent breathe a small sigh of relief before letting Galian's mind take over from Chaos. Even Chaos willingly gave way to the smaller demon as it roared in pain from the vicious assault.

Are you Enjoying Yourself Mortal? Humans can NEVER defeat a god! 

"No…I will prove you wrong…"

Vincent, even with his voice mingled with Galian remained calm but at the same time had a blood thirsty ring init. Slowing getting to his feet, Vincent/Galian revealed his fangs and hissed into Bahumat's face. Even thou he wobbled and struggled to remain poised ontop of Bahumat, Vincent still emitted a deadly aura that stilled even the Great Bahumat as streaks of energy started to gather in his mouth.

FOOLISH! YOU WILL DIE! 

"BEAST FLARE!"

MEGA FLARE! 

The 2 brilliant beams of power collided with each other head on and the intersection point flashed bright blue. The 2 beams power flashed liked along a conduit and even when Vincent increased his strength the focus point never shifted along towards Bahumat. Instead the Beam kept moving towards Vincent, the battle appeared lost even before it had even begun, the tide of power was supposedly too overwhelming for any human. But Vincent did hold on and even pushed the focus point back to it's original position even as Bahumat could only flap his wings in shock at the 'mere mortal' that was holding him at bay.

"RAWR! BEAST FLARE!"

With the last ounce of Vincent's strength, Galian blasted another searing ray at Bahumat and when the ray connected, it caused the focus point to flash once briefly and it exploded. A shockwave ruptured in the middle of the clearing and that was what Vincent last saw, a wave of pure energy carrying him up and slamming him back towards a tree.

**Yuffie… I failed… I'm sorry…**

**-----------**

'Vincent… stop…'

barely able to speak, Yuffie called out to Vincent as she saw the Skies darken over head the 2 of them.

**Bahumat… he's coming…**

"Yuffie!"

'V-Vincent…'

breathing laboured, Yuffie tried to make her wishes clear but as she struggled to sit up the effort so drained her that she drifted off to unconsciousness.

'Vincent… don't die on me…. Please…'

with that last thought, Yuffie Kisaragi temporarily disappeared from the world of the living.

Yuffie woke up to found herself in a green meadow and she blinked in confusion, last time she checked she was shivering in the cold. So why now was she in such a warm place?

**Where am I?**

'Hiya Yuffie-chan!'

'Aeris? Is that you?'

Running forward, Yuffie hugged her dear old friend and she giggled when Aeris's hair brushed against her face but she didn't care, it was Aeris! Her dear old Ancient friend.

'Wait a darn minute Aeris! If I'm seeing you… does that mean… I'm DEAD!'

'No Yuffie…'

'GAWD! I'm DEAD! I'LL NEVER STEAL MATERIA AGAIN! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT ICE-CREAM! I'll NEVER SEE VINNIE AGAIN!'

Even as Yuffie screamed hysterically beside her, Aeris giggled and grabbed her in a tight hug that immediately silenced Yuffie.

'Hush Yuffie… you aren't dead… I just wanted to talk with you…and you'll be able to eat some ice-cream in the Planet! What did I hear bout not seeing Vincent again?'

Despite herself, Yuffie blushed and tried to avert her gaze but Aeris's green eyes probed right into hers and Yuffie had to give in as she give a small sigh.

'So… what did you want to tell me about?'

Aeris clapped her hands and smiled, but not before slyly nudging Yuffie at her side.

'Your darling Vinnie of course!'

'W-What? He's not MY darling Vinnie!'

Yuffie screamed at Aeris but in her heart was a small voice that called to her saying: It doesn't sound that bad… My Darling Vinnie.

Shaking her head clear of all impure thoughts, Yuffie Kisaragi pouted while Aeris giggled again.

'Quit teasing me Aeris…'

'Okay Okay… I need to talk… bout Vincent.'

'Why Vincent?'

'Course…'

'You got that Yuffie?'

'Yea… I understand Aeris… thank you…'

surprising Aeris, Yuffie grabbed the Ancient in an over powering hug that knocked all the wind out of her.

'You need to go back now Yuffie-chan… Be strong!'

'Right Aeris-chan! I WILL!'

Waving at the Ancient, Yuffie let herself being enveloped in a white light and smiled as she felt warmth envelop her.

'Uh… V-Vincent?'

when she opened her eyes, all her pain her body was facing hit her squarely and she winced as a new cut was inflicted over her exposed skin.

'Vincent?'

as she tried to repeat her call, it was all she could do to stop screaming when she saw Vincent's seemingly dead body fly and crashing into a tree.

'VINCENT!'

wanting nothing more to be at Vincent's side, Yuffie slowly crawled over to him and even thou she winced with every new step Yuffie somehow made it over to him.

"Y-Yuffie…"

tearing, Yuffie let the tears fall when Vincent called her name even as blood stained all around him.

"B-behind…"

turning. Yuffie saw Bahumat rear it's over her and she screamed, a scream that caused Bahumat to back off a little as it wondered how such a small human can emit such a deafening sound.

Thinking quickly, Yuffie grabbed into her pouch and pulled out a red summon Materia.

'Take this…'

panting, Yuffie raised the materia and chanted slowly the incantation that would break the seal from the summon.

'ULTIMATE END!'

--------------------

-END-

To clarify… I SUX AT BATTLE SCENES!

Anyway… Aeris's talk with Yuffie will be revealed later along the fic kay? 


	27. The Slaying

-WyvernWing- Eh… Thanks… But I still think it sux kay? You fix it good rite? Coz I really like ur way of writin… puts me to shame really..

-Reina- Huff Huff Stop running… Tired… eh… I'll try to keep to your high expectations!

-b0y1ndah00d- I dun see any new demon -.o Maybe I stand corrected or you're referring to Bahumat, who is a dragon Summon or king or lord, wadever u wan it to be. I prefer Dragon Lord thou…

-------------

'ULTIMATE END!'

Vincent's eyes immediately sprang open when he heard the incantation of the legendary summon.

"Y-Yuffie… Don't… damnit… don't use it."

Yuffie ignored him, as he known she would now all he could do was to pray that Yuffie could bear the enormous strain the summon would undoubtly deal to her.

A blue glow enveloped Yuffie and for a moment she felt peace, a feeling that she enjoyed very much while she distantly heard the coming of her summons, 13 distinct knights traveling through time to reach her.

'Knights of the Round… Defeat Bahumat for me… please…'

As thou in reply, the first Knight appeared beside Bahumat and delivered a staggering blow that downed the great Dragon Summon. Even before the Dragon could roar his surprise another Knight spun out of a void and did a spiral cut on the dragons flank that severed the dragon's tail. Then a knight wielding a flaming halberd slashed diagonally while right beside him a knight with the power of ice did the direct inverse cut that when connected flashed brightly and blasted the dragon's wings clean off. Wingless and tail-less the Dragon summon was a pitiful sight but the 13 knights were relentless, each of them scoring critical hits before the Mighty King Arthur put Bahumat out of his misery permanently by slashing the Dragon in half.

'Great… thanks Knights… I owe you one…'

As Yuffie slurred out her thanks, the Knights bowed to her and one by one disappeared to the time which they rightly belong to. Smiling slightly, Yuffie turned back to Vincent and to her delight he was standing albeit a bit wobbly but still he was standing. Sadly, Yuffie didn't hear the words that should have been rightly her's, Yuffie Kisaragi vision faded and all she heard or see was the closing darkness that was consuming her.

**V-Vincent…Sorry Vincent…**

------------------

"YUFFIE!"

again Vincent saw the one he adored fell in front of his eyes, that time it was Lucrecia, now it was Yuffie Kisaragi and it pained him beyond what he could imagine as it literally cut him right through.

"Gods Yuffie… Don't Leave me now! Please!"

gently lifting Yuffie from the snowy ground, Vincent straddled her and openly weep when he felt her lifeless body not even move when he gently caressed her face.

**CHAOS! I NEED WINGS!**

-Right On Valentine… Chaos Instant Taxi Service Coming Right Up!-

Instinctively Vincent rolled his eyes even as within him, his multitude of demons laughed at Chaos's remark. It was silly, Yes but it helped Vincent and the other get over their panic and better focus on the task at hand, saving Yuffie Kisaragi.

Flapping his jet-black Wings, Chaos took flight over the forest of Nibel and flew straight towards where Vincent directed him to, the place where all would begin anew. Cosmo Canyon.

(A/C: Hehe… I'm sorry for killing bahumat like tt but still… KOTR is the best Summon of all… Anyways Now we go to Shadow and the crew… see what they have been upto right about now.)

-----

'Therri Huh? I wouldn't have known…'

Nanaki admitted even as Therri giggled at him while combing his fur.

'Didn't Shadow tell you yet?'

'No. He works on a different frequency as I do…'

Nanaki shrugged and he winced once more when Therri's comb got caught in one of his stray fur.

'Oops… Sorry Nanaki… Split Ends… See?'

and Therri held up a singular strand of his fur while she frown disapprovingly at him.

'Is that bad?'

'No not really… but you should take care of your fur Nanaki! After all… you are born with it, so LOOK AFTER IT!'

placing her hands at her hips, she glowered down at Nanaki who only grinned at her.

'It comes from years of experience to allow my hair to be so soft and silly…'

Placing his paw on her, Nanaki dragged her hand through his fur to elaborate the point while Therri simply sighed and gave in to the fire-beast.

'Is Shadow coming back?'

'He is… after he got back that sword you lost…'

'What sword?'

'You don't remember… I forgot… forgive me lady…'

Nanaki hit himself on the head while Therri just stared blankly at the floor and didn't move.

'He went to retrieve your family heirloom… it seems you were holding on to it while you were found.'

'I see… maybe it belonged to my father… then I can remember a little… it's stills so blurry to me…'

The 2 of them spent the next few minutes deep in thought while they were completely oblivious of the new arrival in the canyon, one that Nanaki knew about but still never expected them to come, together nonetheless.

'Nanaki!'

'Eh… yes?'

Nanaki turned his singular golden eye to the apprentice who burst into the room and frowned at him. It was rude for him to barge in like that, not to mention that fact that he was disheveled and his coat was a mess.

'A-A Demon has came to the canyon, nanaki!'

'What? A demon? What does it looks like?'

'Like a huge bat, only that it's wings are shaped more like a gargoyles then a bat's. It has a young girl with him too! A girl with a Shuriken on her back.'

'Shuriken… Yuffie? Then… that must be Chaos… Let them in! AT once! I'm coming right now!'

turning back to Therri, he nudged her comfortingly while bounding out of the room all the while thinking of all the horrible things that MIGHT have happened to Yuffie that caused Vincent to implore the demon to bring her here.

--------------------

Taking Yuffie to Cosmo Canyon was tiring enough, now Chaos was getting impatient at the humans that was constantly threatening him with small sticks for goodness sake.

"YOU LOT CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME! LET ME PASS!"

making his opinion known, Chaos was mildly satisfied when all of the puny humans retreated a step but he was again annoyed when they refused to yield and let him pass. He was sorely tempted as well by Hellmasker at the back of his mind egging him to kill all of them.

**SHUT UP! YOU KNOW VALENTINE WOULD NOT LIKE US TO KILL THESE… DESPICABLE THINGS…**

-You have your own mind Chaos… use it… KILL THEM!-

-Hellmasker… you will pay for what you've just said…-

Suddenly hearing Vincent's voice intrude to his mind, Chaos sweatdropped again when he heard hellmasker's tragic voice of pain erupt through his demonic brain.

**Aye… I hope I never will see what had happened…**

Taking the sudden silence as consent, Chaos took 1 step forward and was bemused to see the humans taking 1 step back as well.

"At least you have learnt well… Humans… LET ME PASS!"

'CHAOS!'

Hearing a voice call him, Chaos lost interest in the small forms and focused on the smaller figure that is rushing towards him.

"Who are you? Ahh… The Dog."

'I'm not a DOG Chaos… What's wrong with Yuffie? And where is Vincent?'

Pointing to his head, Chaos growled the reply to Nanaki even as a devious smile formed on his face.

"Valentine is in me… Yuffie… I do not know what's wrong… She just fainted."

'Right… Bring her to the observatory! And Chaos?'

"Yes My best friend?"

'Try not to break anything…'

"I'll remember…"

Chaos growled once more before taking flight directly to the observatory ontop of the canyon, holding the Ninja tenderly in his clawed hands.

-Chaos… Make sure she's fine!-

**Hmm…I promise you… A DEMON's PROMISE.**

-Those that trust a demon is a fool-

**And you're one of them**

-Indeed…-

----------

-End!-

A/C" Well.. tt's done for now.. IN SCH TOO! Hehe… A bit short I guess… But I tried my best! Anyways… there is a small detour fic I made up during Yuffie's stay in hospital. It's a crossover fic which I'll probably update for a while… so… hope you can join me there : Through the Crimson Eyes: Chrno Crusade Fic. Thx!

REVIEW PLS:P


	28. Mistaken Identity

For All Who Reviewed…

And for all that had been supporting me all the way till HERE

I juz wanna say… A BIG THANKS!

Dedication to WyvernWing who has been with me ALL the way

And for The author of Cold Decency and Destined Souls for inspiring me to write this fic…

Disclaimer: I dun own them… dun worry… IDEAS ARE MINE!

Wadever

On with da Fic

CHEERS!

-----

'Vincent can you tell me what happened… What had befallen our young ninja?'

Raising his head slowly, Vincent smiled sadly while raising his golden claw at the same time.

'Y-You couldn't have done it right?'

"NO! I WOULD NEVER have done that to her! NEVER!"

Raising his voice, Vincent almost jumped straight at Nanaki which scared the fire-beast to no end. Vincent NEVER raised his voice and he NEVER jumped at anyone.

"It was my fault… I-I couldn't save her… I… have added another sin to my collection…Yuffie…"

Ending bitterly, Vincent gave a small laugh at his own expense and he just as suddenly disappeared.

'W-What? Vincent?'

shocked that he could disappear like that, Nanaki raced towards the spot he was at and he gave a small sigh at the sight. Vincent had flipped himself off the window and Nanaki could still see and smell the ex-turk disappearing into the Cosmo Forest.

'Vincent… It's not your fault… Even Yuffie wouldn't blame you…'

howling out, Nanaki hoped that Vincent would hear him and return, even if it would only to see Yuffie but Vincent was Vincent and he knew deep inside he wouldn't he wouldn't be back for the world.

-------------

Vincent was indeed Vincent and he was already berating himself, it was all he could do not to beat himself in the head.

**Yuffie… I failed you…I'm sorry Yuffie…**

Resting his head on a tree, Vincent smiled slightly as he imagined what Yuffie what do to him when she found that he was blaming himself again.

"probably would slap me again…"

For years Vincent had not had this feeling before… the feeling of being lonely. He missed Yuffie's voice and her antics and even their arguments, he would give anything to get slapped by her again to feel the pain he deserved.

-You shouldn't be blaming yourself-

**Getting Sympathy from a demon… I have fallen far…**

-I'm Serious, do you think Yuffie would want that to happen? If it's her… I'll bet she would be slapping you in the face right now-

-Gigas is right Valentine, she would probably be kicking and doing a tantrum right about now… she would be furious that you were knocked out and would want to do something about it.-

Laughing at himself, Vincent berated himself for even letting his own demons get one over him, bring the Death Penalty to his head he took 1 deep breath and prepared to fire.

"I'm sorry Yuffie… I always seem to brought misfortune to everyone… no one will like a monster…"

finger gripping the trigger, Vincent smiled before pulling the trigger on himself.

'click!'

the sound echoed through the entire forest before Vincent's anguish cry followed soon after it.

**I'm out of bullets? I'M OUT OF BULLETS!**

Screaming his disbelief, Vincent clutched at his Death Penalty and examined it from every angle and that certified it. Vincent Valentine, The Ex-Turk, The AVALANCHE member, was officially out of bullets for the first time in 35 years.

"Why now?"

frustrated, Vincent slammed his fist into the ground before looking mournfully up to the sky.

-It's Fate Valentine-

-Yuffie needs you!-

"Y-Yuffie?"

clutching his golden claw, his mind wandered back to the time when Yuffie would like to cling to him and just particularly hang out with him during the time when the both of them were with AVALANCHE.

Touching his claw, he remembered what was his first impression of that young ninja: a noisy and talkative young girl.

"I miss you already…Yuffie…"

Gritting his teeth, Vincent made up his mind and strode directly back the way he came.

**Yuffie…**

**---------------------------------**

'Nanaki?'

'Yes Therri?'

'May I go for a walk? It's kinda stuffy in here…'

pursing her lips, Therri looked hopefully at Nanaki who just gave a yawn back at her. He was tired from all the excitement the arrival of Chaos had brought. Running around to assure every1 that the demon posed no threat, making sure Yuffie get the best care possible, persuading Chaos to turn back to Vincent AND to keep guard over Therri here, it was draining his health away.

'Even thou I have a couple hundred years of life left… at this rate…'

mumbling to himself, Nanaki gave his agreement by nodding and pushing the door open for her.

'Thanks Nanaki!'

Watching the spirited lady leave the room, Nanaki smiled before curling up to her bed and resting his head on the pillow for a well deserved break.

**After all… what could happen to her?**

**-----------------------------**

'Ahh… it's good to smell fresh air again!'

stretching her arms, Therri skipped happily down the path carefully taking deep breaths all the way.

**After all… Who knows when I can get out again**

Bending low to examine the flowers, she was surprised to see a white rose in the middle of a clearing.

'Hey… what's this?'

plucking it from the ground, she wondered how it can manage to grow there.

'Weird… Oh it smells so nice!'

smiling at her discovery, Therri tucked the singular blossom in her chest pocket before skipping along to see another sight.

'Hehe… Cosmo Canyon is so beautiful!'

---------------

Cradling his golden claw, Vincent peeled back the remaining shrubs that stood between him and Yuffie, mentally Chaos and Galian started another debate on whether they should have stopped Vincent just now and saved so much trouble.

-But it's soo fun to see him like this!-

-Shut Up HellMasker… He Tire we Tire-

-He dies we die… you forgot that Galian-

-SILENCE!-

**Thank you Chaos…**

-I was actually about to add to that Valentine…-

With that last wisecrack Chaos and the others sank back into his consciousness which Vincent was eternally grateful.

"Now I can focus…"

seeing a small clearing in front of him Vincent increased the pace and within moments he reached it and in what seemed a long time, stared into the sun till it hurts.

"Burns into me… now I know that I'm alive…"

grinning slightly again, Vincent was just about to turn again when he bumped into something or rather… someone.

'Ow! Hey… watch it!'

blinking twice, Vincent was at a loss to what to say when he saw who was in front of him.

"Lucrecia?"

'Hmm? Who are you talking about?'

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

just as suddenly the image of Lucrecia faded in front of him when his eyes recovered their use, the girl in front of him looked like Lucrecia, having the same complexion and even had her hair tied up just like her. But after a while Vincent knew it was another person altogether.

'It's okay… I've never seen you before… Are you visiting Cosmo Canyon?'

"Ah… no…and yes… I'm here to visit my friend…"

remembering his purpose, Vincent turned his eyes to the rising peak in front of him all the while lost to the world around him.

'Hello?'

even waving her hands in front of him did not seem to give as much as a flicker and she, frustrated placed her hands on her hips and simply waited in front of him occasionally waving again.

"Ah… I'm sorry… and may I please know your name?"

'About time! My name is Therri, why?'

"I must apologize… for bumping into you and for taking your time…"

bowing to her, Vincent smoothed back his cloak and waited for her reply to his apology, which he hoped wouldn't take that long.

'Oh… you don't need to be so formal… I should also be looking around me at that time… I'm sorry too erm…'

"Vincent…"

'Oh… Sorry Vincent…'

also bowing to him, she turned and took a few steps away before turning back to face him.

'What is your friends name? Is it Nanaki?'

"Nanaki? He is a friend… but it's not him. It's another…"

'Ohh… I'm sorry then… I only know Nanaki here…'

"Never mind… But do you know where he is?"

Giggling was the last thing he would expect from her but that was what she did when she dragged him along the path.

'Hehe… he was curling up in my bed like a little kitty! C'mon!'

Laughing, Therri dragged Vincent by the hand straight up the path back to Cosmo Canyon not knowing what would happen next.

--------------------

'Therri?'

looking down, Shadow frowned when he saw someone with her and when he realized who he was, his eyes widened even wider.

'Vincent… Vincent Valentine…'

Mind rushing back to what Nanaki told him :'He isn't human…'. Shadow clenched his fist tightly before dashing straight down towards them.

'Get away from her! Vincent Valentine!'

-----------

-End-

0.o Uh oh… misunderstanding?

STAY TUNE!


	29. STOP IT

Eh Hi!

It's a bit slow… ACT I has stalled.. gah… anyways.. TIME FOR THE FIGHT!

Oh with da FIC!

CHEERS!

---------------------

Raising his right hand, Shadow balled his hand into a fist and concentrated all his power in that particular area, waiting for his power to emerge. And it did emerge, crackles of lightning ran through his fingers and when he figured that was enough, unleashed the pent up bolt straight towards Vincent.

'Lighting Strike!'

Seeing the streak of energy flying towards him and with little time remaining, Vincent tackled Therri and the 2 of them barely got away in time. Being the first to stand, Vincent first glanced at Therri beside him and he growled slightly.

"What are you doing?"

'Get away from her you!'

Collecting his thoughts and ignoring Vincent's cries, Shadow again focused his energy, the Cosmos in his fist to gather the Energy needed for his attack.

"He's not listening…"

reluctantly, Vincent charged straight towards Shadow and raised his knee in preparation to hitting him in his midsection but Shadow was ready for him, driving his fist into the ground he created a lightning spike right at Vincent and it struck him full force. Lighted by the charge, Vincent faltered and sank to his knees.

'Die!'

Still smoldering from the attack, Vincent's eyes widened when he saw Shadow's form leap into the air and bringing his fist straight at him.

**He's too fast!**

-Let me!-

-NO ME!-

Totally ignoring his demons, Vincent reached into his cloak and fired by pure instinct. By luck, one of his bullets struck Shadow's shoulder and although it ricocheted off his armor stopped him for a split second.

"…Who are you?"

tucking himself into a ball, Vincent rolled clear of him and sprung back to his feet with his gun cocked neatly to Shadow.

'…I'll answer your question when I join you in your fate… Vincent Valentine.'

"What fate? This accursed fate I've already lived… and why would you share it?"

'The fate… of DEATH!'

Vincent merely blinked and Shadow materialized right in front of him and it's only with his inhuman reflexes that he was able to avoid an early death.

"I…"

as he was pressured even more, Vincent reflected upon his life and even when Shadow's attacks went nearer and nearer to him he complemented whether to allow him to end his cursed life.

**It will be fitting…**

As he closed his eyes in resignation, Vincent suddenly felt a presence gently resting her head on his shoulder. In that split second he found peace and when he opened his eyes to his shock he saw the ghostly form of Lucrecia gently hugging him.

"L-Lucy?"

'Vince…'

seeing her smile again took Vincent's breath away and for a while he could only stare, mesmerize by her. Raising his left arm, Vincent once again gave a startled gasp when he saw not his claw but his own true hand.

"Lucy… what happened… am I…"

placing one of her fingers on his lips, Lucrecia silenced him with a look before she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was soft and gentle but it seemed faraway and not at all real.

'Vince… you aren't dead… you mustn't die now… not now.'

"But why? If I'm not gone… then why is my hand…"

Slowly, Lucrecia's head lowered and she looked away from Vincent. Eyes narrowing, Vincent grabbed Lucrecia with renewed vigor but when he sensed Lucrecia's pulse he immediately froze.

"Lucy… you're…"

'Alive… yes… but only for now…'

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

Letting Vincent go totally, Lucrecia walked a few steps before turning back and placing a small orb in his hands.

'Vince… You must… Look after Yuffie…'

"Yuffie? But Lucy you…"

'NO! Vince listen to me!'

spinning around, Lucrecia grabbed Vincent in a tight embrace. For a moment Vincent froze but as when he heard small sobbing sounds coming from her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and returned the embrace.

"Lucy…"

'Vince… I'm sorry… I've hoped to spend more time with you… but my time is up…'

breaking the hug, Lucrecia slowly walked away from him and even before Vincent could respond, slowly faded away.

'She needs you Vince… and you need her…'

"Lucy but…"

'Remember… I always loved you… but move on Vincent… Yuffie she…"

'Yuffie what? Lucrecia!'

looking at the spot where Lucrecia once was, Vincent felt a small tugging inside of him and he sighed.

**It was always like this…**

-Valentine! It's time to wake up!-

**What?**

In another moment reality turned upside down and Vincent found himself where he was before Shadow's blow hit him.

"I… MUSTN'T DIE NOW!"

ducking below his arm, Vincent lashed out under him and swept away his legs with ease. With a small flourish, Vincent drew the Winchester and pressed it to Shadow's neck.

"…"

wordlessly Vincent stared down to him and Shadow responded in the same way but his eyes showed cold hatred.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

'You ask me why! Why you…'

Shadow never finished for at that time Therri lunged up and grabbed the fist which Shadow had been preparing to unleash at Vincent.

"You!"

lips tightening, Vincent lowered his gaze and squeezed the trigger but another hand stopped him. A very thin arm followed it and to his surprise a yellow glove.

"Y-YUFFIE!"

A very pale Yuffie gave him her usual grin and gently guided his hand back down.

'You must not kill him.. uh…'

Wobbling, Vincent gave a startled gasp as Yuffie fainted dead away in front of his eyes.

"YUFFIE!"

gently Vincent caught her and as he placed his palm upon her forehead gave a gasp.

"Yuffie! You're having a fever! Why are you…"

'Vincent stop it please! Shadow you too!'

hearing Therri's voice call out his name, Vincent snapped out of his stupor and turned his gaze to her.

'Therri why are you defending him! He…'

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! It's ALL YOUR FAULT!'

Therri, with her face red slapped Shadow and while he stared mouth wide open at her slapped him again.

'Help Vincent now!'

pointing her finger at Vincent, Therri stared at Shadow and he winced almost immediately before meekly getting up and walking over to Vincent.

'Here…'

with his face turned away, Shadow offered his hand to Vincent and when he accepted it pulled him up along with Yuffie.

"Where is Nanaki?"

'HERE!'

hearing a shout roar hitting him, Vincent and Shadow turned towards the sound and they both collided with a panting Nanaki. With his eyes pulled back, Nanaki gave a small whimper before rushing to speak.

'I'm so sorry! I dozed off… I apologize Vincent…'

looking down, Vincent knew Nanaki was guilty at what he did and he placed his real hand on his head to reassure him.

"It's not your fault… Nanaki, where is the doctor?"

'Ahh.. Follow me! You 2 come as well.'

Nanaki gave a small grin before sprinting away towards the observatory.

**We'll make sure you're okay Yuffie…**

---------

-End-

For now..

I HATE BATTLE SCENES

This chappie sux to me…


	30. Dreams and Flashbacks

Okies… BACK FRM CAMP!

Time for a little update…

Thx for all the Reviews Guys and Gals…

Realli appreciate it… I'll make up tt Chappie with a longer 1 now… Hope so…

Cross fingers!

Anyways… On with da fic

CHEERS!

-----------------

Shadow simply fixed his eyes on the sun setting in front of him and simply refused to look away from the sight even thou his eyes hurt. Right beside him was Therri, occasionally she gave a small sniff and that gesture hurt him even more.

'…Therri…'

trying to talk to her, Shadow cocked his head slightly towards her but Therri gave a small huff before turning away from him and crossing her arms. Involuntarily, Shadow sighed and he raised his fist to block away the sunlight and he barely stifled a small sigh.

'Ahh!'

hearing her call, Shadow immediately perked up and he turned expectantly towards her but he stopped short when he saw that Therri was talking with Vincent, who had just exited the room.

'Is Yuffie alright?'

Shaking his head slightly, Vincent didn't respond to her and instead he just politely held open the door for her and when she entered bade her farewell and striding down the hallway almost instantly.

Watching the progress of Vincent with interest, Shadow furrowed his eyes and noted every small movement of the man.

'So that's it…'

grinning to himself, Shadow turned his attention back to the sunset and this time he didn't flinch, only smile to the sun itself.

----------------

'Yuffie Yuffie!'

entering the room, Therri saw Yuffie being hooked up to various machines and she barely stifled a gasp when she saw how pale she was.

'It's not going well…'

'Ah Nanaki?'

'It's me…'

hearing the low growl coming from 1 corner of the room, Therri moved over and when he saw the great fire-beast she let loose a small giggle that immediately stopped when she clamped her hands over her mouth.

'Why are you curled up like that?'

Nanaki paused a while before getting up and resting his head on Therri's lap.

'I'm scared… because of me… Yuffie might die… she's so weak now and she still…'

Stopping abruptly, Red XII gave a small shiver and when Therri placed both her hands on his head he gave a small whimper.

'Hush… It's not your fault… If it's anyone's fault is Shadow and mine… I should never have went out… and Shadow should never have attacked Vincent…'

her voice breaking, Therri burrowed her face into Nanaki's fur and openly cried. Nanaki paused a while before forcing one of his paws to rest on her shoulder and he howled mournfully to show that he felt the same way.

**Yuffie… We'll get you fine some how…**

Looking over to the ninja, Nanaki slowly whispered words of apologies to her one at a time.

**I should have defended her those times Cid and Barret teased her…I should have…I should have…**

Berating himself, Nanaki's heart sank even lower when he realized Yuffie could not hear him and just when he was about to let out another howl, he felt Therri mutter some words to him and he smiled at her.

'…thank you…'

----------------------

"It's my fault… I… forgive me… Yuffie…"

muttering the same words all over, Vincent, plagued with guilt exited the ward and immediately headed straight for the observatory to look for the most senior person he knew: Bugenhagen.

Placing his real hand on the railings, Vincent paused before closing his eyes and recalling all the times he had spent with Yuffie.

-FlashBack- (Ahh… long time since we had 1…)

'Hey Aeris?'

Yuffie skipped happily beside the flower girl and when she raised her head to answer, Yuffie clasped her hand and plopped right down beside her.

'You know that dark dude Cloud and Tif saved from the Mansion?'

'Yes…'

'What's his name?'

Aeris arched her eyebrows before giggling softly to Yuffie's surprise.

'Why would you like to know Yuffie-chan?'

'Coz he never speaks to anyone! Can't you see? Look at him!'

Yuffie pointed to a solitary figure on the top of the cliff and she gave a small sigh. Aeris giggled again when she saw that Yuffie was lost staring at him and had totally blocked out everything round her.

'Yessssssss? Yuffie-chan?'

'Ah! Erm… ah… well…'

lost for words, Yuffie just stuttered blindly all the time waving her hands in front of her.

'Weellll…. You should ask him yourself… Well?'

Giggling again, Aeris turned back to the chain of flowers she was knitting together while Yuffie just stood there gawking at her, not able to think up of a come back.

'B-But Aeris! You can just tell me right? I mean… I would disturb him! Yea that's it!'

'Oh… so you're not disturbing me are you now?'

raising her eyebrows, Aeris gave a small sigh and placed her hands on her lap, all the while looking annoyed at Yuffie.

'Aeris! Please Sis? I just want to know and I'll let you sleep!'

'I can sleep myself Yuffie-chan'

at her wit's end, Yuffie jumped rapidly on the spot before plopping down beside Aeris and repeatedly tugging her skirt.

'Please please please! Pwetty please sis? I'll give you my Odin if you agree!'

This got Aeris's attention, Yuffie NEVER gave away her Materia and this was a SUMMON materia she was giving away.

'You really want to know? Really Really want to know?'

'Yes YES!'

'Hehe… alrite Yuffie-chan… I was kidding bout the Materia… His name is… Vincent.'

'Vincent?'

'Yep. Vincent Valentine.'

'Hehe… such a formal name for someone like him… I'll call him Vinnie!'

after Yuffie hugged Aeris for telling her his name, she started mumbling to herself.

'Vinnie… Vinnie Vinnie… I like that name… maybe I should start calling Cloud Cloudie too… hmm…'

'hehe… Cloudie? Hey Yuffie-chan…'

seeing the small devious glint in his eyes, Yuffie took a step back before replying Aeris.

'Y-Yes?'

'Why don't you go talk to him?'

'Ahh… I think not… I'm sleeping and I uh… Need my sleep yea!'

'Ooh… it would a pity… Seeing Vincent's gonna be with me and Cloud tomorrow… he's such a good looker you know? Handsomer than Cloud too… sigh…'

'WHAT? Er… I mean…'

'Hehe… go On Yuffie-chan… Ah right! Here!'

placing the small bunch of flowers on her head as an accessory, Aeris pushed the young ninja towards Vincent before disappearing back to her tent.

**She definitely likes him!**

--------------

"Lucrecia…"

looking up at the moon in front of him, Vincent reflected upon his past and when he reached the turning point in his memories, his eyes hardened and violently he slammed his fist into the dirt besides him.

"It's my fault that this begun in the first place…"

-Yes… but you have atoned enough Valentine…-

**Silence Demon… I would not tolerate you any longer!**

-It would be hard too… I'll be with you for the rest of your life-

**Then I'll end it NOW!**

Raising his claw, Vincent prepared to plunge the claw into his heart when he heard a small figure approaching him.

'Erm… was I interrupting something Vincent?'

slowly lowering his claw, Vincent calmed himself down before replying back to her.

"No."

'Oh… erm… I came to check on you… are you alright?'

"Do you mean that I could not be trusted to stand watch?"

his voice harsh, Vincent paused when he saw how he had scared the young girl.

**I am indeed a Monster…**

"I am fine… I apologize… did Cloud sent you here?"

hearing herself by addressed, Yuffie gave a start before she realized where she was and she blushed bright red before finally finding her tongue.

'No no… I came by myself…'

Seeing Vincent raising his eyebrows in surprise, Yuffie gave a small cry before hiding her face with her face.

'I'm sorry… did I say something wrong?'

"No… May I know your name?"

'Ahh… My name is Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi!'

getting a bit of her usual cheerful self back, Yuffie flashed a grin to him before going over to sit beside him.

'So… What are you up to now?'

------------------

-End-

"Yuffie… I… I'll make you wake up. I swear I will…"

clenching his fist, Vincent strode up the steps and when he reached the door, he did not even try to knock but instead kicked it right open.

"Bugenhagen!"

-----------

-Back to Yuffie-

'Oh man… this is sooooooooooooooooooooo weird!'

gripping her Conformer, Yuffie plopped down on the grass while she tried to see the end of the plains in front of her.

'Awww…. Why am I here? I shouldn't be here! I got tons of STUFF TO DO!'

screaming her frustration, Yuffie stamped her feet on the grass and she twisted her foot to create a dent on the ruined floor.

'Like be with your Vinnie right Yuffie-chan?'

'Ahh Hell NO! Heyy…. I KNOW THAT VOICE!'

turning to meet the mystery person, Yuffie broke into a huge grin when she saw who it was.

'AERIS!'

leaping forward to hug the flower girl, Yuffie instead tackled Aeris and the both of them spent some joyous moments rolling in the grass.

'IT's REALLY YOU! AERIS! SIS!'

'Whoa… Slow down Yuffie-chan!'

laughing along with her, Aeris grinned and she embraced Yuffie 1 more time before persuading her to sit down in front of her.

'So Yuffie-chan… Want to be back with your Vinnie?'

'H-Hey! I never say he was MINE!'

Laughing at Yuffie's blushing face, Aeris placed her hands on her shoulders before continuing.

'that means I can still have him?'

'h-hey Aeris! Slow down!'

'You've lost your pinwheel now you know? Remember? The bet that you would NEVER EVER fall in love with him?'

'WHAT! I'm NOT IN LOVE WITH VINNIE!'

screaming again at Aeris, Yuffie tried to get her to stop giggling but failed when Aeris pointed out to her that she was blushing.

'I'm NOT blushing!'

'Yes you are Yuffie-chan! I KNEW I'll WIN!'

'Sis… stop teasing me…'

Sensing Yuffie's unease, Aeris immediately stopped smiling slightly, hugged Yuffie.

'It's alright… There's no need to deny it… but Yuffie… you must live through this… for Vincent and for me. Alright?'

'Live through this?'

'It'll be tough… but Yuffie-chan… you will live through this… okay?'

'Sis… I WILL!'

smiling at her, Yuffie blinked away the tears that was forming and she hugged Aeris once again.

'I'll fight! For myself and for you!'

'And for your Vinnie!'

'Sis!'

'Hehe… alright Yuffie-chan… Win for me!'

'YEA!'

----------------------

"Materia Poisoning!"

'Fraid so…'

Vincent's incredulous cry vibrated around Cosmo canyon and even Bugenhagen shook his head when he heard his response.

'Keep your voice down! I'll tell you NOW!'

----------------

Nope… NOT NOW!

Sowwie…

Review please


	31. Of Fights and Discoveries

Sorry…

Seriously sorry…

Was so busy with my myriad of Fanfiction that I totally forget to update…

I'll try to make this chapter longer then usual…

Please Forgive this slacker right here…

Anyways…

Time for a long long remembrance of times….

ON WITH DA FIC!

CHEERS!

----------------------------------

"Materia Poisoning! Yuffie? She contracted material poisoning? You mean to say that m-… I mean Yuffie Kisaragi, the Materia Thief would suffer from Materia Poisoning?"

There was nothing more incredulous to Vincent then this statement, but he tried to keep it to himself as he almost made his confused feelings about Yuffie known.

-I heard that Valentine… You said MY Yuffie-

**Silence you VILE BEAST!**

Tempted to crack his head to annoy Chaos, Vincent brought the Death Penalty from it's holster and cocked it to ready. Bugenhagen seeing that, immediately backed off from the enraged gunslinger.

'Put that gun down, Vincent.'

"…"

'PUT IT DOWN!'

Bugenhagen never screams, he is like a Father Christmas of sorts, what with all his 'ho hos' and his big tummy. So when he screams you had better pay attention, that was what Vincent did when his voice shook him out of his revere.

"I apologize…"

'Now, Listen closely Vincent. Yuffie did contracted Materia Poisoning, but the reason is exactly what you said just now.'

"I don't think I understand you, Bugenhagen…"

Pacing or rather floating around the room, Bugenhagen reached for a chest on the top of the shelf and took out something glittering from it. He showed it to Vincent who recognized it in an instant.

"It's a Summon Materia… A Bahumat Summon Materia…"

'Precisely…'

Vincent was still confused, but rather then disturb Bugenhagen, he opted a different approach when he folded his arm and sat down.

'Good, you are ready for a long story! But we do not have time for that, no we haven't…'

Shaking his finger, Bugenhagen placed the Materia on the table and frowned.

'It's all due to her overexposure to Materia. I believe she keep her Shuriken's all around her, am I correct?'

Vincent paused a while before replying in a slightly calmer voice, his hand produced one of Yuffie's shuriken from behind his cloak, the Conformer.

"Yes. Her weapon's are easily stored away, unlike mine."

Taking the Conformer from him, Bugenhagen gave a triumphant punch in the air when he examined it closer.

'It's as I suspected. Yuffie has been with Materia too long… All her shurikens are filled with Materia like this Conformer, especially Summon Materia. Am I correct?'

Nodding, Vincent got up and agreed with him.

"Yes, Yuffie does have an affinity with Summon Materia."

'And you were saying she used Knights Of The Round before she collapsed?'

"Yes."

'That's the problem. Her immunity system has been greatly weakened by the Materia themselves. Summon Materia gives off a lot of Mako when compared to Magic Materia. That is one of the reason we never have too much Summon Materias, the side effects can be deadly.'

"You mean she overtaxed herself when she used the Knights of The Round?"

'Knights Of The Round is very taxing on a person, but Yuffie should be fine. As you said yourself, she has been with Materia all her life, it is unlikely that will affect her health permanently. However… you have to keep Her away from Materia for at least 2 months. She need time for her body to recover it's youthfulness.'

Vincent paused a while before gripping his hand tightly, he could already imagine all the ruckus Yuffie would kick up when she heard about this.

"May she be allowed to at least use her Conformer's Materia?"

'Leviathan is a healing Summon, so it should be alright. Break the news to her slowly, I would not want Cosmo Canyon to be a wreck by morning, Ho ho ho!'

with that last laugh, Bugenhagen floated up to the observatory and disappeared, leaving Vincent standing alone in the room. Picking up his cloak, which he had left on the floor, Vincent took slow strides to Yuffie's room.

"…I shudder to think how she would take this news…"

hesitating on the doorknob, Vincent took a deep breath as he prepared to open the door to perhaps a day of reckoning.

**At least I would be dieing in her hands and be free of you all**

Muttering deeply in his mind to Chaos and the others, Vincent was comforted by the fact that he heard Chaos and Galian give curses in return while Hellmasker sent a series of annoying Chainsaw 'lyrics' to thank Vincent. Death Gigas was not replying, to Vincent's surprise and he was about to question him when he decided he would rather not now.

"…Yuffie?"

hoping that she would be awake but dreading that she WAS awake, Vincent tentatively pushed open the door. What greeted him made his blood boil immediately, there was Shadow holding Yuffie roughly in his arms. What made Vincent mad was the fact that Shadow was not giving Yuffie the respect she deserves, her head was laying limply in the air not being supported by Shadow's arms. Yuffie looked horrible like that, like a lifeless puppet being held by a sadistic puppet master.

"What are you doing!"

trying to stop his anger from boiling over, Vincent's hand went straight for the Death Penalty when he suddenly cursed.

**Bugenhagen…**

'…If you really want to know… Come and get her then…'

Shadow narrowed his eyes before crashing out from the window and leaping down perhaps 30ft towards the ground. Wide-eyed, Vincent hurriedly followed and he was comforted to see that at least Yuffie was unharmed, the person who held him was not going to 'unharmed' in a few minutes if the enraged Vincent got his way about now.

Following him, Vincent jumped from the window, but far from landing heavily on the ground did Vincent. Like an avenging devil, Vincent's cloak billowed behind him and he glided silently to the ground level of Cosmo Canyon.

"Return Yuffie to me…"

'Do you care for her that much?'

Shadow propped Yuffie against a tree behind him before turning back to meet Vincent eye to eye.

'Do you?'

"… I do not need to answer you…"

'…So you don't?'

"… You do not need to know… My actions will prove everything!"

screaming his rage, Vincent pulled out the Winchestor and started firing straight for him. Bullets ricocheted off Shadow's armor but a few scored, drawing blood. But that wasn't enough for Vincent, he wanted to tear him limb from limb and for his blood to stain the floor for the insult he had brought to Yuffie.

"say your prayers…"

'I never believed in God, Devil…'

eyes narrowing again, Shadow balled a fist and unleashed a barrage of Fist straight for Vincent. Caught off-guard that he had narrowed the distance between them in mere seconds, Vincent allowed his golden claw to soak up the beating while he himself fired again at his face.

The 2 combatants paused, currently at a stand-off.

'Be glad that I was just warming up… Demon…'

"…"

crackles of lightning formed from the air and they gathered around Shadow's fist, lighting it up. The discharge of energy was immense and it created a vortex all around him, causing all the leaves and Vincent's cloak to fly up in the air.

'I'll make it quick… but not painless…'

"…I shall do the same…"

saying his reply, Vincent's eyes dilated as he allowed the demon in him to take over partially. His golden claw, which once was just a play toy became alive as he made the transformation from half-demon to pure demon. Gathering dark matter in his golden claw, Vincent waited for his opponent to finish his preparation as well before grinning a bloody grin.

"…Fool…"

-----------------------------

Okay… I'll update soon if I get more reviews reminding me…

Heh…

School… School…


	32. Frial Moments

-Act II-

-Revamped-

Yo, mina-san.

It's been quite some time, about a year in fact that I've updated the FF ACT II.

The Reason I'm posting an update is because of a review I've recently Received from left me wondering why did I stop writing FF's as it is such a great art form, an art form that compelled me to start writing in the first place.

I would like first, to list out the reason for my absence.

-School –Just Ended a Major Exam last year and is currently Coping in a New Environment.

-lack of Proper Inspiration.

-Other Projects I am taking.

For Other Projects, I am currently in the progress of Writing a Visual Novel.

Thus, it has been hard on me as well as every1 who is waiting for an update.

-Major Changes-

Major Changes in ACT II will take place.

Most Noticeably is the change in the Delivery Format. I've matured over the course of the year more or less. The older, more relaxed style of writing is currently lacking in what I say is 'feel'.

Therefore, please do not be afraid of what I am about to attempt to make my FF more consistent.

I would be using more of the 'passive' tone of writing, where it is more detailed and more Formal.

-The Other Demon Shall be Dubbed[The Other

-Chaos and the Rest will play a much prominent Role in the Story than Planned.

-Unfortunately, Unless requested by more fans for the BackDrop of Shadow and Therri, I shall not continue writing their story as I originally Planned.

-Reason:

The Both of them will lengthen the story by several 10 Chapters, which will mean cutting back Yuffie and Vincent for 10 Chapters

-It is remarkably similar and will only cause the backdrop for ACT III, which is not planned at this stage.

-Some Minor Details have been lost around my absence of two years.

Memory is a Fickle thing, I've lost minor details for the Story but the Main gist is always there, so please do not worry.

-Some Small Links between ACT I and ACT II will be taken off as of now, ACT I is indefinitely suspended till I get the right, audience and time.

-The Story shall be cut to a timeframe of just 1 month, different from the 3 months planned in the start.

Minor Facts:

-The Dragon SUMMONED Bahumat as opposed to the Dragon being a Incarnate of Bahumat itself.

-Galian was the only one not affected by Bahumat as he is more feral in Nature than the others.

-Hellmasker's abilities are largely toned down.

For more details, check out my Profile Page.

Enough of the Boring Talk:

ON WITH DA FIC!

Yea, I still have the blood in me.

__

_**Disclaimer**_

Rikku: Yuffie, Vincent and the rest of the FFVII does not belong to wrathie, they belong to Square Enix till 60 years later when the copyright law is ineffective.

Wrathie: not too sure about the 60 years.. but shld be accurate.

-Frail Facts-

Chapter: 32? (I lost track)

The Dark Energy being concentrated on his claw hurts but after a few minutes of throwing various deathbolts, Vincent was accustomed to the rush of energy in himself.

In Partial Control of his Demon Form, Vincent was pestered by the comments of the various lesser demons in his mind as he swiftly outstepped his Foe, Shadow in front of him.

_Galian[valentine, your back is undefended!_

_HellMasker: Fool, it's his front!_

_Deathgigas[…_

_Vincent[SILENCE! I can't concentrate_

Unable to wield his gun in his demon form, Vincent gritted his teeth as he tried to remember the delay after every deathbolt he fired.

_Chaos[Valentine, Cut him to ribbons!_

In control of as well, Chaos struggled to get close to Shadow even as Vincent tried to move away from him.

_Vincent[HE IS A CRUSADER! EVER TRIED GOING AFTER CLOUD FACE ON?_

Screaming in his mind in pure frustration, Vincent himself was unhappy that he was losing control of his emotions and his body.

_Chaos[…_

Finally, his body did not struggled against him and he felt Chao's mind slid up beside him.

_Chaos[Correct Observation. I was lost under battle fury. Valentine, Back OFF._

_Vincent[WHAT?_

Surprised that Chaos was asking him not to battle, Vincent paused in the middle of battle and stood stoutly on top of a tree branch as Shadow paused as well under him.

Shadow[…

In the beginning of the battle, Shadow was not able to get close to Vincent Valentine, the Crimson Gunslinger.

His shots were accurate and crucial in making him off balance and unable to even approach him.

Shadow[Lightning 3!

His elemental being lightning, lightning spells were his forte but it was too slow to hit the Crimson Gunslinger.

The whole battlefield was charged with static and it furthered bolstered his next few moves, yet it was still hitting far away from the mark.

Shadow[… e?

Giving a small cry of surprise as the Crimson Gunslinger suddenly charged and tackled him on the hips.

Caught off balance, Shadow was unable to link up on the counter attack as the Crimson Gunslinger smashed the floor in front of him.

This armor, the Odin Saint Armor made sure he was unscathed. But he was not a fool to admit that the armor was not straining to dispel the dark destructive magic from the armor.

Shadow[…!

Trying to get a hold on his movement, Shadow quickened his pace and was rewarded with a strike from the Crimson Gunslinger's claws/fist. A moment later, are deathbolt came cascading down on him but it veered off target for the first time.

Stranger still, he suddenly paused and stood on a tree, waiting for him.

Shadow[… Valentine. You are inhuman.

Vincent[So are you, the one who has a summon's blood trickling through you.

Shocked at his revelation, Shadow's face nonetheless was emotionless but he could not help but react when a sneer appeared on his face.

Vincent[You are human, yet not human. One who is of Odin's Blood, immortal but yet… human. Omoshiroi…

His vocal cords, having extended during his transformation, sounded deep and crude but his laughter that came out of his throat was sufficient enough to anger Shadow.

Shadow[What of you. Prince of Darkness, Crimson Gunslinger, Demon Blood.

Vincent[I am a Half-blood demon, in control of my many forms in some extent, Defender of Nibelhiem, Vincent Val Valentine, AVALANCHE Member and Ex-turk.

Jumping from the tree stop, Vincent slowly transformed back into a human before raising the Death Penalty to Shadow.

Vincent[I am an existence, I am a fore bringer of disaster. Yet I am a person in history, alive and factual. What about you?

Lowering his eyes, Vincent withdrew his gun and brushed past him, going to find Yuffie.

Nanaki[You've woken up, Yuffie?

Blinking one golden eye, Nanaki solemnly growled at the Young Ninja sprawled over his cot.

Yuffie[zz…

Nanaki[Such disgraceful sleeping habits…

Shaking his head, Nanaki lowered his head to the floor and guffawed as Yuffie curled up into a ball, mimicking him in some way.

Nanaki[Such innocence, from such a young and talented warrior.

Nanaki remembered her from his previous mission, to take out Sephiroth. The final kick Yuffie delivered was truly finely done, he would assume even Tifa would be impressed by that.

For now, the only few AVALANCHE members left in the world was him, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Reeve, Yuffie Kisaragi and Barret Wallace.

Cid had passed away a few years ago and Tifa Lockheart disappeared a few months prior of today. Distraught, Cloud had went on a journey on his own and from his last source, is with another crusader and a spearlady.

Barret was resting around in the Corel area, retiring after rebuilding North Corel.

Nanaki[What is that noise…

Annoyed at the clinking of metal against rock, Nanaki got up and pushed at the door, revealing Vincent Valentine, his eyes all dark and red.

Nanaki[… Vincent.

Vincent[Nanaki. Is Yuffie around.

Nanaki[She is in dreamland currently, but her body is here.

Seeing him breath a sigh of relief, Nanaki chuckled to himself as he dragged the Gunslinger to the bed.

Nanaki[It seems the young Ninja has caused you and my friend some trouble.

Turning his mane towards the window, Nanaki grimaced when a gun was unholstered a moment later.

Shadow[… shut up.

Giving Vincent a disgruntled snort, Shadow got up and left the room, leaving Vincent and Yuffie in the room.

Swearing that his friend was grinning, Nanaki nudged Vincent before he too left the room.

Vincent[… you can stop pretending now, Yuffie.

His eyes, which can see through everything made Yuffie jump up slightly.

_Oh gawd, did I sense jealousy? It's natural for a sexy ninja like me to have 2 hawt guys after me_

_Tehehe_

As the chibi Yuffie in her mind laughed and twittered to her, the real life Yuffie glared at Vincent with her almond coloured eyes.

The Crimson Gunslinger did not look too happy about Yuffie or Shadow for that matter and avoided her Glare. Noticing that his Death Penalty was unholstered, Yuffie could not resist herself and raised a threatening finger at him.

Yuffie[You've been fighting with Shadow haven't you, Vinnie?

Vincent[I have not.

Muttering coldly, Vincent holstered the Death Penalty even as in his mind, he cursed and swore at the 4 Demons in his mind.

_Chaos[Aww… Vinnie is jealous, isn't he?_

_Galian[You should just take her now, Valentine._

_Death Gigas[You should._

_Hellmasker[That shadow brat seemed touchy too… mm…_

_Vincent[SILENCE!_

Internally, he was a bit taken aback that the Demons in him were becoming more human-like then they had been before. They were blood thirsty yes, but lacking in the feral instincts that separated them from normal humans.

Vincent[…

Yuffie[You are guilty, I can tell. Now what's the news? I heard from Nanaki that you had something to tell me, out with it!!!

Jumping on Vincent, Yuffie seemed just as energetic as before if not even more so. Running circles around Vincent, Yuffie displayed we call as acute stubbornness till Vincent, tired of her disappearing act, grabbed her with one arm.

Yuffie[Wow gee, Vinnie I didn't know you handle women like that… girls don't like people who are rough on them. Pay attention here, Vinnie!

Vincent[I suppose Ms Kisaragi is one of those who don't like them.

Yuffie[Gee Vinnie, you catch on fast. NOW LET ME GO!

Before Vincent could express his willing or un-willingness, Yuffie's yellow sneakers had connected squarely with his chin and he let her go in a hurry.

Yuffie[OW!

Collapsing in a heap, Yuffie cried out in pain before getting up and knocking Vincent down with a barrages of fists.

Yuffie[Vinnie you uncouth bastard! How could you let a woman down!

Below them, in Nanaki's private den, the wise old Nanaki snickered to himself as he heard the commotion coming from the top.

Nanaki[It seems our friends are having a ball of our time, Theri.

Turning his gaze to the Cetra, Theri just blushed and nodded her head at him. Nanaki could gather that the scent from Theri did not span more than a decade, indeed it smelt like she was alive for more then a decade.

Yet she remained quite similar to a child.

Nanaki[Theri, if I may ask. How old are you?

Theri[well… around 65?

Not surprised at all by her own answer, Theri laughed when Nanaki sat back on his haunches to think.

Nanaki[Intriguing. So the Cetra, did have the power to turn back the clock on ageing after all. Most intriguing. But most of all, are you going to make up with Shadow?

Theri[Eh…

His golden eye, which was fixated on the ceiling, turned to the Cetra girl and waited patiently for an answer. He had a bad feeling that Shadow was still hurting by the denial of the Cetra girl, although he would never admit it.

Theri[I won't, till he apologizes to Mr Valentine. He is the savior of the planet!

Nanaki[But Shadow saved your life.

Putting it across bluntly to her, Nanako grinned when she was rendered speechless.

Yet his next comment was drowned out by an ear-piercing scream from above.

Theri[What is going on?

Clutching her ears in pain, Theri looked at Nanaki in puzzlement till Nanaki laughed out loud.

Nanaki[It would appear that Vincent has told Yuffie her predicament.

Vincent[Calm down.

Yuffie[NO MATERIA! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?

Vincent[it is only for 2 months…

Yuffie[YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY MATERIA FOR MORE THAN 2 MONTHS U SELFISH IDIOTIC VAMPIRE! I KNOW YOU ARE! MY KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, BAHUMAT, CHOCO/MOG, IFRIT, SHIVA, LEVIATHAN! RETURN IT BACK!

Naming all the material in her slots, Vincent sighed inwardly at how her memory is so powerful in materia collection and not in other issues.

Vincent[You can keep leviathan, enemy skill and your Mastered Cure. But I am keeping the rest. It should keep you safe for the two months as long as you do not enter the Crater.

Yuffie[NO!

Vincent[I shall stay and take care of you for that period then, if you allowed me.

Adding the last sentence quickly, Vincent looked away while Yuffie just rambled on to herself.

Yuffie[Oh my darling sparkling, delicious, priceless mate- WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Little Chibi Yuffie falling down in her mind, Yuffie screamed whoops of joy in her mind while her body stiffened in shock.

Vincent[…

End of Chapter 32: Frail moments


End file.
